Principles of Compromise
by BG Sparrow
Summary: AU after DMC. When Jack is wrongfully accused of Will's murder, Elizabeth wants to believe he's innocent. Although trying to make sense of Will's death with the help of Norrington, Lord Beckett is slowly destroying her chances of keeping Jack alive. Sparrabeth.
1. Prologue

**Hey you. Thanks for clicking and showing some interest in the story! It's an idea I've had close to two years now, and I'm glad to be finally getting it on the site. I hope you'll read and review, and I do respond to all of my reviews. It's only right. Yes, I'm an avid fan, loved the sequel, and I will be there May 24, 2007 when the third one is released (8 PM show! woot!).  
Anyhoo, takes place about six months after Jack is rescued from World's End, ya da... Will and Elizabeth are not married yet. Still engaged. And Lord Beckett (the snot) and Governor Swann are running Port Royal jointly for the time being (though they don't like it one bit). Okay, I'll let you read. I hope you like it! Thanks again!**

_- Dis/Claimer -_

**. Prologue .**

Eight minutes.

A figure blew passed the window of the blacksmith's shop in the alley, and Will looked up just in time to see it disappear out of sight. He put down the ax he was finishing and walked over to the window carefully, pushing the thick wooden shutters aside to look down the alley. It was completely empty, save for the stray cat hissing at him atop a barrel. He bent his brow, looking up towards the other end.

Nothing.

"Master Turner! I've finished!"

Slowly, Will leaned out of the window with his eyes still alert and fixed on the alley. He knew he had seen someone there.

Seven minutes.

He forced his eyes away from the still darkness of the alley and walked back into the main of the shop. He spotted his young apprentice next to the small coke oven, and Will picked up a sword as he approached him. The boy stiffened a little as Will came up beside him, laying his sword next to his in comparison. To his surprise, Will smiled.

"My congratulations," he said. "You have just made your first sword. A fine job done."

Nathaniel grinned at his compliment, lifting the sword. Will saw the excitement in his eyes. He felt the same way after successfully making his first sword for Mr. Brown years ago. The method seemed to work. Will's smile grew at the memory and the reflection of himself standing in front of him.

Six minutes.

"Keep it," he told him.

The fifteen-year-old boy looked up at him uncertainly. "Sir?"

"Go on," Will insisted. "Take and keep it before someone else does. It's something to be proud of."

"Thank you so much!" Nathaniel said.

Will nodded his consent as he picked up a rag and cleaned his hands from the long day. Nathaniel hurried to collect his things on his way to the door; he put his hat on his head and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He turned back to Will, tipping his hat.

"Good evening, sir."

"Good evening," said Will as the boy opened the door and passed outside. The November chill passed through briefly, and he shuddered. It was getting much colder at night now, and he had forgotten his own scarf.

Five minutes.

He proceeded to do the customary rounds around the shop before he closed. He straightened up the woodpile next to the brick oven; hung up the horseshoes he would need for Mr. Tirings the next morning, washed up, and unlit the oil lamps around the shop.

Three minutes.

He slipped on his coat, making his way over to Mr. Brown's donkey Mary to calm her for the evening. He petted her gently until she kneeled on the floor in a large pile of fresh straw. Will added even more to the pile.

"You'll need it tonight, girl," he said, buttoning his own coat.

One minute.

He smote the last lamp next to him, starting up the stone stairs to the door. As his hand went to reach for the handle, a loud, long creak came from behind him. He spun around, looking around wildly in the dark. His eyes then fell on the dim light at the back of the shop. The back door was swinging open freely without a breath of wind to help it.

Forty seconds.

Mary immediately stood up and made noise excitedly. Will reached instinctively for the sword he kept hanging next to door and brandished it to the unknown dark. Somebody was in here, and he had been right about someone being in the alley. Now they were in the shop. He felt threatened.

Thirty seconds.

His arm stopped moving the sword about as he tried to look through the darkness to see a glimpse of a moving figure. He wanted to shoosh Mary so the he could listen, too, but it might give him away. Slowly, Will took a step down towards the center of the shop. His eyes were sharp, his back was straight, his hand was ready. He waited. A hunk of wood fell from the woodpile ten feet away. He looked in the direction, but he saw nothing but the log falling.

Fifteen seconds.

He was getting angry with himself and the intruder. He had no clue where the man was, and Will did not like not having the upper hand. He felt not only threatened, but vulnerable.

Ten seconds.

The figure moved out of the shadows behind him. In the light from the alley that reached this far across the shop, the sword he raised shined dully. His footsteps made no sound as he came up behind the blacksmith slowly. Then, he pointed the sword directly out in front of him until the tip gently touched the small of Will's back.

Five seconds.

Will straightened. He took a deep breath, thinking of anything to do.

"Turn around," a familiar voice said.

Four seconds.

Will went obey the voice seemingly, but he tried to raise his own sword in defense. Instead, the attacker took a surprise swing at him with his sword, and Will dropped his.

Three seconds.

The man came forward swiftly, grabbing the collar of his coat tightly. He was now prodding at his stomach with the sharp blade. Will gave the man a look of disgust.

Two seconds.

"You won't get away with this," he said angrily.

One second.

Their eyes locked. Then, the figure pushed the sword forward, penetrating Will's coat, shirt, and skin. The blacksmith's eyes grew, but the anger did not leave them. The darkness around him began to spot his vision until it engulfed him, and the man let him slip to the ground, looking at him without pity. His body hit the ground with a soft thud as the intruder pulled the sword from Will.

"I believe, Mr. Turner," he said, "that I just did."

The man thrust it into him forcefully once more.

Without a second look back, the man moved towards the back entrance silently and quickly. He stepped out into the stagnant air of the alley, shutting the door without much sound. Mary kept bucking and crying out.

As this happened, Nathaniel came running back up to the front door to the shop. He pushed on the door, thankful that Will had not left yet. He rushed inside.

"Sir! Of all things, I left my... sword..."

He slowed, taking in the eerie silence that filled the vast hollow space of the shop other than Mary's outlandish behavior. He had never been in the shop when it was this dark and empty before. He stepped forward cautiously, making for the nearest lamp next to Mary's bed. He went over, taking the lamp from its sitting place and lit it. He kneeled next to Mary, cooing her.

"It's alright," he said. "No reason to be afraid of the dark."

Mary did not cease her bucking, and Nathaniel was getting frightened.

"What's wrong, girl?" he asked, trying to hold her down. Mary bucked more. "It's okay."

Suddenly, the boy took a hard hit to the face and flew backwards after Mary's hoof collided with his cheekbone. He touched his stinging face in surprise as he sat up. He looked at the donkey in utter confusion. What had her so riled?

Nathaniel was about to try to stand up when he placed his hand in some sort of thick warm liquid on the floor behind him. His brow furrowed in bewilderment. The only thing he could think it to be was grease or oil of some sort. He lifted his had in disgust, but his hand was not black.

It was a deep red.

Nathaniel's breathe quickened as he looked at his hand. It was blood. Not his own blood, though. He wasn't bleeding.

Frightfully, the boy slowly turned his body around and screamed.

**. Please Review .**


	2. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Whoa! Sweet reviewer response! But sadly, I am in the worst rut ever – I can't get to Pirates 3 opening day! No one within a 60-mile radius is showing the Thursday night 8 PM show, the midnight show, and after school Friday, I'm going camping all weekend! I swear my dad wants to ruin me… I don't even like camping that much (except for the food, lol)… But yeah. THIS – SUCKS. But I am glad to have gotten good feedback! Thank you all!**

. Reviewers .

x) Florencia7 – Thank you very much! I actually had a rough time thinking up a prologue for this story, but the timeline thing seemed to work the best! Hope I've got you hooked! Thank again for reading and reviewing, and enjoy the next chapter!

x) Lucifer's Light – Thank you! As I told Florencia7, the beginning was hard to fit at first, but it is now most efficient! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you stick around to read more!

x) missrissa77 – Thanks! Hope you continue reading, and thanks again for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter below!

x) German – Hope you keep reading! I promise no disappointment. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and keep reading! Enjoy!

x) kcpiratey05 – You'll just have to keep reading, lol. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you do stay with the story! Enjoy the chapter!

x) Piratesfinatic – Thank you! I'm updating right now, but my future posts may not be this close together. I've got the first four chapters written, so I could post frequently til I run out, lol. Thank for reviewing, and enjoy the story!

x) dextriin – It was intense, huh? LoL… I like the timeline set up because it does give you that effect, and it worked! Thank for reviewing, and keep reading!

_- Dis/Claimer- _

**. Chapter One .**

Elizabeth shivered in her sleep all night without knowing it. Her body racked with a particularly violent shiver, and sometime in the middle of the night, she pulled her blankets around her tighter. And now as morning came, it was still miserably cold in her room, though she could not figure out why for the life of her as she drifted in and out of sleep before dawn.

The night went by slowly with her fighting off the chill late in the year. Of course, as soon as she was able to finally rest decently, she was being roused from her impossible-to-acquire position of tolerable discomfort.

There wasn't even a knock at her door. The door simply opened, hitting off the wall. She pinched her eyelids closer together in annoyance as the governor came forward to wake her. He was the only one who dared enter her room in such a manner.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily, not opening her eyes.

"Elizabeth, wake up."

She opened her eyes with newfound concern. Her father sounded terribly worried and flustered, and upon sitting up and looking at him properly, he looked as if he had endured a night much worse than hers. She felt troubled to see him this way. He had never looked like this before.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Governor Swann looked entirely uncomfortable when he tried to speak, but he kept a calm intonation the best that he could. "Something has happened."

Elizabeth waited, but he said no more. He looked pained. Elizabeth took a deep breath, looking him in the face. He did not want to look at her, but his eyes could not leave hers.

"Father, what is it?" she asked. He tried to speak again, but his voice failed him. "What?" Elizabeth couldn't think of what could be wrong. Had Lord Beckett done something? Was Will all right?

Her eyes shifted at the thought. She looked back up at the governor, fear shining bluntly in her eyes.

"Has something happened to Will?"

Governor Swann looked at the floor briefly, and Elizabeth panicked. Her heartbeat quickened and paused, as he looked her in the eye with hardly any control again.

"He's dead, Elizabeth," he said hesitantly. "H-He was murdered."

Her eyes grew as her gaze fell to the floor. Life poured out of her large eyes as denial, anger, and shock replaced it. She stood up abruptly with an immoveable expression causing her father to step back in surprise. She did not speak; she stood in a stupor as a wrenching ache took over her body. The governor continued to speak, upset at being the bearer of bad news to his own daughter.

"That boy Nathaniel found him in the shop last night. He came straight here and woke me and..." The silence from Elizabeth was beginning to make him extremely uncomfortable and worried. "Elizabeth, you need to sit down."

Her eyes flashed suddenly, and she was pulled back by his last words.

"No, no," she urged, placing a restraining hand on her father's arm gently. "I have to go. I have to see him. Where's my coat?"

Governor Swann was afraid she would do this. He shut his eyes, shaking his head. "No," he said firmly as possible. "I will not let you see him in such a state."

"I'm going." She moved around him, picking up her dressing gown and throwing it on quickly.

"No! You are not going down there."

An anger rose from inside Elizabeth as she met eyes with her father from across the room. "Do not wake me with such news and expect me to take it sitting down."

x x x

Snow was actually drifting and blowing around outside. As Elizabeth and her father stepped out of the carriage and up to the shop's door and knocked, she watched a collection of flakes tumble around at the mercy of the soft wind. Suddenly, the door opened, and the newly-restored-to-position Commodore Norrington greeted them grimly. He hung his head at the sight of Elizabeth, but she only waited impatiently for him to move.

"Elizabeth wishes to see him," the governor said to Norrington, overly stressed by the situation.

Norrington glanced at her with pity, as she remained waiting on the stair. "You shouldn't see this," he warned gently. "It is a haggard sight, Miss Swann; not one you will wish to remember him by."

Elizabeth took a step up staring through the Commodore. "Let me in, please," she said, her undertone impatient and demanding. Norrington stood in debate with himself for a long second before reluctantly stepping aside to let her pass. The governor cast him a distraught look as Elizabeth entered. They followed behind her closely.

Elizabeth saw everything moving too quickly and too slowly in a mesh of unreality as she entered the shop. The gray sunlight came in through the roof, but the windows all around were closed and locked, giving the shop a very different appearance and atmosphere. She stood numb from the cold and her panic wearing only her coat over her dressing gown with strands of wisped curls lifting lightly in the soft breeze.

Her eyes caught the sight of men in red coats in the middle of the shop, and her heart gave a violent palpitation. Will was under their leaning bodies. She knew it but denied it for as long as she could. She could deny it forever and-

She then looked in disbelief at the man she saw next to the officers, hands bound in iron with two of the men holding him stiff and motionless.

It was Jack.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

_"Why is the rum gone?"_

_"Peas in a pod, darling."_

_"The Black Pearl is freedom."_

_"Curiosity."_

"_Keep telling yourself that, darling."_

_"Welcome to the Caribbean, luv."_

_"Pirate."_

She locked her eyes on him, and his traveled casually onto her as if he had expected this. She made her way over to him in a fleeting stride overwhelmed with confusion and - dare she admit it – a touch of comfort for seeing him there as that instant. She reached him, looking him over with a loss of words.

"Jack... What-?"

"Wrong place, wrong time," Jack said with a weak smile to her. He appeared quiet, but if she knew anything about him, wheels in his head were turning as he took in all that was being said around him.

"Wh-? Why is this man in chains?" she asked of the two men holding him.

"Because Jack Sparrow is suspect to the murder of one William Turner."

Attention shifted to the back doorway as Lord Beckett entered the shop with more men. Elizabeth, having a profound dislike for the man, wore a look of foreboding anger when gazing at him. He gave an emotionless glare as usual as he came up to the group. Elizabeth still stood in front of Jack, a protectiveness for him suddenly coming over her.

"We are not sure that is what happened," Norrington said at Elizabeth's reaction. "But if that is the case-"

Suddenly, a gunshot sounded, and they all started, including the men around Will's fallen body. They scattered, and Elizabeth's hand shot to her mouth in wretched terror as her body tensed and failed to function for half a moment. She stood paralyzed at the sight, tears, subconsciously it seemed, forming around her eyelids. Jack was taken aback as well as he stared uncontrollably and expressed a look of disgust.

"Does this crime look worthy of any citizen of the settlement Port Royal to you, Commodore Norrington?!" Beckett shouted loudly. Elizabeth grasped Jack's vest, feeling that if she let go all life would be lost to her. "This man was slaughtered gruesomely, and no one has the tendencies of a murder so heartless and uncivil than that of the pirate standing in our presence!"

Elizabeth looked at Jack's chest in thought before gathering herself to think, her mind in a whirl. She looked up at his eyes. He gave her a look similar to that everyone had that morning - blank, pitiful, and silent.

_You didn't do it, Jack. You couldn't have._

"Please do not intercede again, Mr. Norrington, am I clear?" Beckett asked distantly.

"Yes, sir," Norrington replied lowly against his merit. "My apologies."

"He will be sent to the gallows immediately," Beckett ordered, lowering his voice some. "Take him."

"Wait!" Elizabeth grasped the cold iron around Jack's wrist before they pulled him away. The soldiers stopped, and Elizabeth looked at Beckett angrily. "You cannot pass judgment so quickly. It's unfair."

"Fairness does not apply to the life a pirate leads of thievery, lies, and murder," Beckett said in a smooth tone. "It is only fair to you, Miss Swann, that we see to it that your fiancé's murderer is jailed and executed as soon as possible. I have even contemplated thus far not making it such a public and formal affair."

Mr. Mercer, who stood next to him with his usual disturbing glare, casually pulled out a long dagger, admiring the blade. Elizabeth looked back at Beckett, but neither of their expressions had changed much. Elizabeth simply felt more sick and angry as Mercer walked over to Jack, still flashing the blade. She looked at the ground, still in shock and confusion. Governor Swann rushed over to stabilize her.

"Lord Beckett, you are upsetting not only my daughter, but me as well," he said firmly. "This is not the place or time!"

"But it is, Governor, as you will realize." Beckett looked over at Will's body. "For at the scene of a crime where emotions are driven by anger and sorrow, judgment," - he said the word sharply upon turning back to the governor - "is very easy to pass."

"I withhold judgment," Elizabeth said then, her mind still doused heavily with distress. Each of them looked at her, but she fixed her gaze still on Lord Beckett. "I do not feel certain that all has been laid bare before me, and I deserve to know the truth."

"I'm afraid-"

"Lord Beckett," Elizabeth interrupted. "If you harm him in any way I will be sure to write to the King and advise him that justice is not properly being represented in this port by your means. I will see to that you are hereto stripped of your title and your dignity." She glanced over at Jack who stood idle and silent, appearing humble to the circumstances. Her gaze shifted back to Beckett. He frowned almost furiously, but it was dismissed.

"As far as I recall, the terms of justice for Captain Sparrow are seemingly nonexistent."

"Keep in my mind, sir, that I am the governor's daughter, and he has fair rights to a trial if I request them."

Jack bent his brow. A trial? No gallows? Not just yet?

"You have no jurisdiction or political say in this matter-"

"You will find that she does," Governor Swann interjected.

"She is the daughter of an appointed power, not a royal bloodline, therefore her words are void to action," Beckett said. "Women hold no authority in such affairs."

"But you will see that I do," the governor said. Beckett glared at him, but Governor Swann fought to be swayed by his eyes and said, "Sparrow is not to be harmed. You will see to it that he has a trial readied as soon as possible."

The presiding stared him down without a word.

"That is the final say in the matter," Governor Swann said somewhat uncertainly.

"Until then he will be imprisoned," Beckett said. "With strict regulations."

Elizabeth looked at Jack. He was thanking her through the same expression he had been wearing, but she still saw it. She just didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Those terms will be met under my supervision," the governor said, walking away from Elizabeth. Beckett glowered at this, and reluctantly muttered 'to the fort.'

The majority of them went, Jack included. She watched him go blankly before she saw Will before her again, and an overwhelming feeling clutched her. She touched her chest and slipped to her knees suddenly, Norrington trying to catch her as he came from the other side of the room. She sat there still staring, the largest feeling of defeat and loss attacking her then. The image burned into her memory permanently.

"Miss Swann?" She did not look at him, only Will's body and the sword that remained upright in it. Norrington looked up quickly at the remaining soldiers. "You there," he said to one of the men, "have this man's body removed as soon as possible. Respectively," he added pointedly.

"Yes, sir."

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, come," he said gently, her name not passing his lips for some time since his restoration to Commodore. He lifted her arm, helping her to stand. Overwrought, Elizabeth now began to let the situation break her and the barrier of denial she had put up. Norrington turned her away from Will's body and began to walk her out of the blacksmith shop.

"Sir! Where are you going?" Gillette asked.

"I'm escorting Miss Swann away from here. I will return shortly, and I want orders carried out in full."

"Yes, sir."

**. Please Review .**


	3. A Precipice

**OMG! I lied yesterday - Well, I didn't really lie, but things changed! Carmike Cinemas decided to show the 8 PM show in Connellsville Thursday, so guess what I'm doing at 6:45 tomorrow night?!?! EEEEE!!! I'm gonna go see At World's End after all (if I get in line in time. Connellsville theater doesn't sell advanced tickets, so I might have a chance!)! Yeah, I'm so pumped I decided to update a lot sooner than planned. So enjoy!!**

. Reviewers .

x) Sophie - Hmm, Beckett up to something? What gave you and Elizabeth the same idea? lol... Keep reading to see if he really is! Thanks for the review, and keep reading! I know you'll love it! Enjoy!

x) Vicster200 - The snow in the Caribbean isn't like sticking to anything - it's just there. Like a sort of symbolic thing for my story about something out of the ordinary taking place. So the snow won't be staying, but it just blows around for a chapter or two. And, I have just recently found out I AM going to see AWE, so booyah!!! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the chapter!

x) Florencia7 - Thank you so much! I feel flattered, lol. I'm hoping my writing is dazzling enough so that when I send in my English portfolio for college I'm exempt from taking the class! I'm in AP English now! Thanks again for the compliments and the review, and enjoy the chapter below!

x) Shaida01 - Yay!! More hookage! lol... Jack's trial will be near the end (he has a hearing first), but there is plenty of stuff in between! Keep reading, thanks for the review, and have fun with the new chapter below!

x) Lucifer's Light - Even MORE hookage! Haha... everyone just keeps saying that, so I'm having fun with it. And if you want a good story, you shan't be disappointed! I've just gotta type it all up from my notes and my head (I don't write it on paper unless it's an important scene I know all the details of, because I love to add and change little things last minute). Thanks fore the review! Enjoy!

x) waterspirit2007 - The snow... I know... Basically what I told Vicster200 up there (scroll up if you wish), the snow is symbolic. It's an out of the ordinary event, foreshadowing events in my story, but the snow isn't sticking around. It doesn't settle. It blows around for a chaper or two and leaves. But I'm glad you like the story otherwise! Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy!

x) NotsoborinLauren1024 - Hehe, imagery is a MUST for any story. A compliment like that is something that's great to hear, so thank you! Thank you for reviewing, too, and keep reading! Enjoy!

x) dextriin - Yes, I am depressed since as of last night I found out that Norrington dies in AWE (I wanted him to be good! But he was - he saved Elizabeth as his last act), so that only made me want to write him as a good guy even more in this story (he IS good in my story). Yeah, I got a soft spot for the Commodore/exile/Admiral, lol. Anyhoo, thanks for the review, and read on, my friend!

x) cirana - Thank you! I hope you stick around and keep reading! You'll love it! Thanks fore reviewing again, and enjoy!

_- Dis/Claimer- _

**. Chapter Two .**

Outside in the softly swirling snow, Elizabeth felt a serene calm set in. The cold instantly numbed her, sending a chill all over her body, seeing as she was only still in her dressing gown and coat. The numbness of seeing Will with a sword through him, however, had a much more profound effect on her. This was to be her last memory of him until the day death found her.

Norrington felt her tense, looking over at her as they stepped in front of the carriage. He felt a nagging guilt for allowing her access to the shop when he did. But in his reasoning, who was he to keep her from what she wanted most? She didn't even let herself stop, which had proved to have traumatic results.

"Miss Swann?" Her eyes went up as the Commodore opened the door to the carriage, holding out his hand to help her inside. She took his hand and went inside wordlessly. Norrington noted how cold her hand was in his and asked the coachman to hasten their trip to the Governor's Mansion before entering the coach himself.

It was a silent journey across the town in which emotions lay imbalanced within the carriage. James sat ridden with guilt and pity while Elizabeth stared blankly into the infinite space beyond the brass handle of the carriage door. Norrington felt a relation to her grief when losing his position a year ago, but he had reclaimed it. She would not be able to be with Turner again, however. This is where his feelings of understanding ceased.

They stepped up to the front door of the mansion, and Norrington knocked on the large doors. Elizabeth felt frail in his arm, and he would be eager to see to it that she was sent to rest once inside. A moment later, a maid appeared at the door and opened it. She gave Elizabeth one look and became concerned. She turned to the officer escorting her.

"What happened?"

"She has been deeply traumatized, shocked," the Commodore said as another servant hand came over to help Elizabeth inside. "Please see that she receives bed rest and is calmed until her father returns."

"Yes, sir," the maiden said, coaxing Elizabeth inside. "Come, miss."

"Thank you, Commodore," the other maid said. James nodded with a brief smile. "She will be fine," the maid reassured. "Good day to you, sir."

"Good day." He watched Elizabeth disappear as the door was closed. He headed back to the carriage grimly to return to the blacksmith's shop, convinced he had done all that he could for her for the time being.

x x x

Yet again in Jack Sparrow's life, a door of iron bars swung open before him, and he stepped inside. The door customarily came to a close two seconds after this, accompanied with a single, definitive sound – the twist of a key - locking him in the cage.

Of all the things that seemed strange to Jack Sparrow, he found that having this familiarity with a jailing process was a strange, but admirable quality. It just goes to show how many predicaments he had been in, hence a nice little thing to mention when wooing, heightening the girl's interest. Thus, this familiarity, while strange, proved to be a worthwhile asset.

Of course, this one was unexpected. He had killed people before and been jailed for it (it being one of the many things pirates in the gallows were sentenced for), but this was Will Turner. The lad got smarter every time Jack turned around, and he was beginning to learn not to try and double-cross him anymore, especially when he had access to a sword. He even had a touch of respect for him, but when he had to use him, he did. Pirates did that. Unfortunately, Will picked up on that quickly, too.

And he was on trial. It had been years since he had ever heard the term applied to a pirate. He was being tried for murder, not piracy, he reminded himself. And what a lucky happenstance; he got to see what it was like thanks to his governor's own pride and joy.

On trial for the murder of William Turner.

He looked upward. _I swear on your son's poor mangled body that I'm very much innocent on this one, Bootstrap._

Lord Cutler Beckett strode into view between the bars with Governor Swann just behind him then. They stared down Jack, and the pirate sauntered closer, expressionless.

"You will remain in here until the date of your hearing," Beckett said, obviously upset at the fact he did not get to stab Jack back in the blacksmith's shop. Jack wanted to smile. Now he was just a protruding pain in the pompous git's side and there was nothing he could do nothing about it. He restrained himself from taunting the poor devil.

"Which is when?" Jack asked.

"A date had not been determined as of yet," Beckett said with a punctuality.

"Soon then, I gather?"

Beckett was stabbing Jack with his eyes if he couldn't do it physically, and the Governor spoke in his stead. "It will occur after William's funeral," he said. "It would seem most appropriate."

"Yes," Beckett drawled, still staring down Jack. "Let us grieve before we condemn."

Jack began to admire the bars fondly that separated him from Lord Beckett. He probably had a gun or that long dagger on him waiting to get Jack alone and kill him with the way his eyes gleamed hard with hatred. Jack knew that glare anywhere. He had received it many times. In addition, Jack was unarmed. He could definitely defend himself, but he was still unarmed. Not a good notion.

Again, he gave thanks for the lovely cross-barred iron door between him and this patient man of danger. He could make Jack's life hell, and he knew it.

_His bloody wig's big enough…_

"I believe we are finished here," Governor Swann said. "I must get back to Elizabeth and get her home…" He stopped short. "A messenger will arrive tomorrow morning to tell you the date of your hearing," he said to Jack shortly. Then, he continued on his way out of the prison.

Beckett, however, had not moved, not winced. Jack became visually disturbed by this. Beckett smiled when he saw he was upsetting the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

_An odd way to get your kicks_, Jack thought. _But, to each his own._

"I believe I failed to mention something while in the presence of the Governor," Beckett said with a false touch of surprise that hinted at purpose.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Jack asked. Beckett disregarded his comment.

"When I said you would wait in this prison until the date of your hearing," Beckett said, lowering his voice, "I would like for you to think of the words 'imminent death' and 'hearing' as interchangeable."

Jack gave a smile. "Too delicate for the governor's ears then, I take it?"

"Governor Swann is the merciful half of our mutual partnership," Beckett clarified, "whereas I would not have given it a second thought having you executed in the blacksmith's shop."

"I can see you had no regard for Miss Swann's presence," Jack said.

"On the contrary, Mr. Sparrow," Beckett said. "Her presence made all the difference, seeing as you are still alive and have delayed your brush with death yet again."

Jack had always loved the way that phrase sounded, especially when applied to him. He gave a grin to the floor.

"Smile now, for it will be one of the last times you do." Jack looked up with a lifted brow. "Miss Swann may be able to extend your life, but not by much."

With that, Lord Beckett stepped back from the cell door and exited Jack's line of sight. Jack listened as he went up the stone staircase and his footsteps faded entirely, leaving him to slump - yet again - to the floor and wait.

On trial for the murder of William Turner.

_Hope you're rooting for me, mate, even though I never did you. I swear I like you much better than Norrington…_

x x x

Elizabeth watched daylight fade from her bed, her eyes gazing at the sun meeting the rolling ocean drowsily. Her eyes were very tired, and her soul was very weary with exhaustion from shock; her heart still palpitated rapidly since her eyes met Will.

The sword vertical through his chest.

Her breath caught as a multitude of waves hit the side of a ship in the harbor.

Jack being accused.

She didn't want to believe it, but she had not been there to witness anything (thank god, otherwise she may be in a much worse condition than she was now). Maybe Jack had done it. He was a pirate. He had lied to her personally a multitude of times, but Jack was always looking out for himself and no one else. He was only silent, as he had been that morning, when he was unprepared and thinking of a way out. However, she had thought of it for him.

Why did she ask for a trial? In hines sight, it would probably only prolong his stay in the gallows until they found him guilty yet again of piracy related crimes.

She didn't know what to think. Elizabeth had only seen Will's body and listened to Lord Beckett's speech in favor of Jack that showcased him in a guilty, punishable light. Jack had only ever said a few words to her.

'_Wrong place, wrong time.'_

Was it?

Decisively, as night fell farther into the late hours, she got out of her bed, surprisingly enough able to stand. Dressed in nothing but her nightgown again, she donned on her dressing gown and coat, buttoning the top half to ward off the cold outside. She unpinned the remainder of hair still on the back of her head, allowing it to fall and cover her neck and ears for some potential warmth. Then, she headed out of the bedroom silently.

Once out in the street, she walked close to the buildings and shops to stay out of view. The moon was peeking through the gray snow clouds as she quickened her step towards Fort Charles. If they had taken Jack to any prison, it was hopefully there. Fort Carlisle was on the other side of town, but its jail was usually empty unless Fort Charles was cramped for space.

It was colder inside the stone structure than out in the raw wind. A breeze snaked through the pillars, sending the cold air in different directions. Elizabeth caught several of them unexpectedly, and she praised the almighty when she finally found the prison entrance without a soul present. Guards were probably still around patrolling, though. Still, with this thought, she opened the door and slipped inside unnoticed, closing out some of the brutal chill.

Stairs awaited her next, and she went down them cautiously with her ear perched for any sound audible. At the bottom, she looked around, strips of dim moonlight streaking here and there. She saw no guards and heard no sound, so she stepped onto the stone floor, her shoes making a light noise as she walked the length of the corridor in search of Jack's cell.

**. Please Review .**


	4. Eye to Eye

**OMG, you will NOT believe this! Remember how my whole ordeal was solved when my local theater decided to add the 8 PM show? Well, I though I'd just go at 6:45, but then someone told me they were going right after school to get them. So I called and found out that the box office opened at 3:30, so right after school, Lindsay and I drove to the mall like mad people and got THE FIRST TWO TICKETS!!! Not to mention Jack Sparrow is making an appearance tonight at the theater, lol. I just can't get over how lucky I am! Well, I hope you all have fun tonight, and enjoy the movie (and the story if you have time).**

. Reviewers .

x) hArDy-BoYz-GiRl - I'm so sorry to hear that! I hope you get to see it soon. Wikipedia has a summary of the whole movoie, but I couldn't read the whole thing... Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter and the movie!

x) Lucifer's Light - Oh man, I couldn't beleive what just happened, lol. I just got the first ticket! It's impossible! lol.. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and go enjoy all the piratey goodness tonight!

x) Cat18 - Elizabeth meets Jack this entire chapter, lol. They have lots of convos in the story, this being their first real one. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and I hope you keep reading! Enjoy Pirates 3!

x) waterspirit2007 - I'm glad you love it! Hope you like Pirates 3 when you get to see it! Thanks for the review, and enjoy!

x) Captain Uschi - Aww, why til Saturday? I was in a fix when I found out I was going camping right after school tomorrow, so yeah. My fortune's changed. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy Pirates 3 and the story!

x) Clea Lupin - Yes! I'm getting so much positive feedback and I love it! And you love it! Wonderful! Haha... enjoy the chapter and At World's End! Thanks for reviewing!

x) xxcuriosityxx - Yay, someone understands the snow! Woot! And thanks for the compliments! I've actually sort of developed a soft spot for Norrington, so I want to write about him. Plus he's crucial to the story! Enjoy the story, Pirates 3, and thanks for reviewing!

x) Florencia7 - It actually came to me easily on how to write the first few scenes. I get in this mood for this story, and it just sets off this brilliant use of grammar and writing that I stare at sometimes, lol. Thanks for the review, and enjoy the movie and the story!

x) Perfect Pirate Captain - Thank you so very kindly! I do feel proud of this story, even though I'm not quite finished with the next chapter yet. BUT! Thanks for reviewing also, and I hope you keep reading and go see Pirates 3!!

x) Piratesfinatic - LoL, it's cool. My sister and friends do it sometimes. I'm sorry you miss the premiere, but have fun in Chicago! Let me know how it went, and see Pirates 3 ASAP!! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

x) dextriin - LoL, read on! Thanks for the review, and enjoy the Pirates 3 and the story! Woot!

x) DeppnBloom - Nice name, lol. Love that... Anyhoo, glad you liked it! Enjoy the rest as you read on, and keep reading! Enjoy World's End, and thanks for the review!

x) Sophie - Yay! I'm so very happy you do! Thanks for reviewing, and Happy Two Hours and Forty-Five Minutes til PotC 3!! Enjoy!

_- Dis/Claimer-_

**. Chapter Three .**

"Psst."

Elizabeth stopped, looking at a man with his arms reaching through the bars at her.

"Slip us a key, eh? Come on, Pretty."

She kept walking; the man's soft pleads dying away behind her. Then, in a stretch of moonlight across several cells, she saw one of them occupied, its prisoner sleeping on his side against the far wall. She turned to the cell hoping it was he. As she touched the cold bars, she observed quietly. The silhouette seemed to fit his outline.

"Jack?" Her whisper got no response, so she hissed a little louder. "Jack?"

Jack's eyes flickered open, and disbelievingly he saw –and heard – what he assumed to be Elizabeth. It was Elizabeth, unless he was drunk off his head or hallucinating from heat. Given there was no rum in his system since the day before and it happened to be in fact snowing outside, Jack squinted in the darkness silently at the figure.

Elizabeth backed away, ready to believe she had mistaken the man in the cell, when his voice came: "And to what do I owe the pleasure of the lovely Miss Swann visiting me lonely cell at this hour?"

She whirled back around, kneeling on the ground and grasping the iron grate.

"I… I came for the truth," she managed.

Jack sat up, his face caught in the light. It cast a strange shadow unto him, but the shadow lessened as he moved closer to the cell door and Elizabeth. He sat on the floor at eye level with her. Under his gaze, she felt she should say more, and more came out.

"I want to know that I stood up for you for a good reason and not just my own," she added.

Jack looked at her pensively for a moment. She looked sickly in the cold light with a bluish glow on her. Her curls were windswept, and she shivered slightly. Most importantly however, he knew she wasn't leaving. Damn persistence. Why did she have so much of it?

"Why _did_ you stand up for me?" Jack asked. After an unresponsive silence, he went on. "Because the act of a sophisticated woman standing up for the rights of a known notorious pirate is an act said to be nonexistent. I've never even heard of such a thing until this very morning."

Elizabeth glared at him a moment. "I stood up for you because I do not want to be one of them," she said angrily. "I don't want to believe that you did it, contrary to popular belief."

Jack smiled humorously. "Torn down the middle are we?"

"Yes," she finally admitted quietly.

"Ah…"

"Don't act that way," she said bitterly. "You have given me many reasons not to trust you, and you have endangered Will's life more than once. How am I to know what happened?"

"So that's what our little trial is all about then?" asked Jack. "To find out the _truth_ of dear William's fate and leave poor old me at the hands of your fine officials of justice?"

"I need to know what happened to him, Jack." She looked away, fidgeting with her cold hands as tears again tried to creep along her eyelid. "I have to know. I deserve to know."

Jack agreed with a nod, watching her. "But," he said, taking her shaking hand through the bars, "I wonder still if my testimony will hardly be considered as anything to Lord Cutler Beckett."

"He's not a judge, so you will not have to endure that sentiment." She left him caress her hand, his just as cold but offering some relief.

"A highly revered power and influence, though, I'm afraid," Jack pointed out. "He'll be representing your cause, which happens to be something unanimously different than what you wish to represent."

It was a statement left open for her to reply to; it almost came off as a question or a hope. Elizabeth sighed. "Beckett has something more behind all this. He has no evidence to prove you did anything to harm Will. He seems only to want you put to death… And I won't let him without legitimate reason."

Jack understood what she meant. _If I were you and I found out that I killed my husband-to-be, I'd want to kill me, too._

"I didn't mean… I don't want them to execute you," Elizabeth said suddenly. "I don't want to be like them. I don't want to condemn you for something you did not do."

"And what if it turned out that I was on the other end of that bloody sword?" Jack asked. Again, Elizabeth looked away, not sure of her answer. Jack read her, though, knowing she would change her tune if circumstances had been that way.

"That's why I came," she said from out of the silence somewhere. She lifted her head, keeping her eyes down. "I need to know what you saw, how you got here, everything." She mustered courage to bring her eyes to his face. "Otherwise, there is no way I can help you."

Jack made a face. Help him? She wanted to help him?

"Jack, please," she said breathlessly at his silence. "It would mean everything to me."

"You know you've got to do better than that," Jack said with a grin he could not help to reveal. "What's in it for me?"

"The information you give to me could possibly save your life," Elizabeth countered.

"I had no idea you were in the business of saving lives," Jack said with a touch of sarcasm. His voice turned cold. "I was led to believe you had just the opposite services. And they're very good-"

"Just stop," Elizabeth hissed through built-up tears. She glared angrily at him for the harsh rebuke on her actions at the time they had been carried out. She recoiled her hand from Jack's immediately, and Jack pulled his back through the bars slowly.

"What company are we," he mused as Elizabeth relived her regrettable past briefly. Jack watched her eyes turn to glass and narrowed his own. "Killing and saving each other every run in we have. Can't seem to keep a happy medium…"

Elizabeth's core of mentality hardened as she pressed her lips together and looked at him. Suddenly, Jack noticed how she transformed from the appearance of a translucent apparition to a cold stone fixture. He winced slightly; the grin-iron bars couldn't stop her hateful stare from penetrating him.

"Did you do it?" she suddenly shot out.

"Would I tell you if I did?"

She paused, even more angered. "No."

"Then why ask?"

Elizabeth swiftly turned, grabbing his pistol and pointing it at him. Jack remained calm, however. "Do not presume that you can get the upper hand here, Jack," she said dangerously. "Your odds are not good, and I'm sure you've seen worse. But you are on stand for murdering Will," – she loaded the gun and gritted her teeth – "something I will not take lightly under any circumstance."

Jack glanced everywhere else until he finally looked down the barrel of his own gun. Again.

"I've killed you once," Elizabeth reminded him. "And I can certainly do it again."

Jack sat back, shaking his head. "No."

"No," Elizabeth repeated slowly and thrown off slightly. Her hand relaxed in question.

"No," Jack stated again. "You won't."

Elizabeth sneered again, raising the gun half a foot or so from his face. "Try me."

Jack sat quietly, leaning away with a surprised expression. Her threats were getting far more convincing, and she had, after all, killed him before as she said. But she wouldn't do it this time. Not when it came to dear William. She needed him, and he needed her as much as he did not like to admit it.

_Oh well_, he thought. _There are worse people that have held my miserable existence in their hands._

Jack looked at her hard face without expression. She remained steady, and Jack made no attempt to lower the gun for her. His eyes squared with hers.

"I arrived yesterday-"

"Where's the Black Pearl?" Elizabeth asked immediately.

Jack stopped, annoyed. "Would you care to hear me out or interrogate me?"

"Your preference," she said, hate still flaming in her eyes.

He took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as he watched her. "I arrived yesterday in a small bartered craft," he said. "Gibbs is bringing the Pearl here the day after tomorrow, though that may not paint a pretty picture for me."

"Why aren't you with the ship?" she asked. Jack smirked.

"I find secrecy in this port is much better than parading my ship around given previous encounters," he said. "Don't you?"

In a sudden bout of frustration, Elizabeth cast the gun aside and turned back to Jack. For some reason, she still seemed dangerous to him. He waited for her to recollect herself, but she raised her head and spoke.

"Why were you going to see Will?" she almost whispered. "When?"

"If you'll recall, dearest Lizzie," Jack said, repositioning himself, "your dearly beloved owed me a sword."

Elizabeth froze and fell into a memory during their time at World's End. Will had taken Jack's sword from him in the middle of a battle, and Jack had to resort to using a rifle for a time. He made sure Will knew he owed him a sword, and she nodded as something pieced together. She looked up at Jack, eyes shining. He leaned forward again, eyes still locked to hers.

"I came to do other ruthless pillaging of course, but I wanted my sword," Jack continued. He paused and looked away from her, twisting his lip between his teeth. "I... don't know if you noticed," he added, "but my replacement sword happens to be the swords in question in regards to Will's death."

Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief as if it were some sort of confession. She closed her mouth, swallowing a hard lump. "Y-you…"

"I arrived at the smithy after he was cold," Jack told her. "Just before daybreak and not a minute before or after. I can give you my word on it, but seeing as I have no witness…"

"You mean to tell me that you just walked in and found Will dead?" she half-spat.

"His apprentice ran in with several officials as soon as I laid eyes on him," Jack said. "Therefore, you can draw your own conclusion."

Elizabeth found it hard even to sketch one. Her fingers delicately fell onto the iron grate bars again as she took a deep breath, trying to make it fit. They had just walked in and assumed it was Jack since he was there.

"As I said," Jack suddenly spoke with a sullen smile from his cell, "wrong place, wrong time."

It seemed to register in her eyes, and Jack was glad to still be alive in her presence. Elizabeth stayed silent for time, though, caught between thought and grief. She finally looked at Jack again.

"Why is Gibbs bringing the Pearl here?" she asked. "If you wanted your arrival in Port Royal to be so secret, why not the exit as well?"

His golden grin appeared. "Now where's the fun in that?" The remark was almost a gloat. Elizabeth's face turned serious again, and his smile vanished.

Suddenly, a loud _clang_ came from a distance. Jack and Elizabeth both looked up the hallway, and her heart started to race.

"I shouldn't be here," she whispered hurriedly as she gathered her skirt and stood. "I must go."

Jack reached through the bar and grabbed her dress. She looked down at him in shock as he looked up at her as a common beggar man would.

"Keep a sharp eye," he said lowly, slowing releasing her nightgown with a meaningful look. Elizabeth stared at him a few seconds longer before taking off.


	5. The Black Pearl

**OMG! I LOVED THE MOVIE SO MUCH!!! It was such a shocker in some places, and I loved it! Lindsay and I sat front and center for the Thursday night show, and would you beleive they didn't even chek our tickets? But! That's just more stuff for the scrapbook, lol. And admit it - you were sad when Norrington died. I know I was! I cried a little! He was good and I wanted him to LIVE!! But alas, he lives on in my fic, so keep reading! LoL.. I was also glad that Will did not die, but I think he and Elizabeth got jipped with the ten year thing. That's almost worse than death! anyhoo, new chapter, awesome movie! Ta Da!**

**But, I am in a rush for school right now. So if my review reply is short, sorry - I'm hurrying! I posted this chapter last night but it was somehow deleted, so I have to re-respond to you all again. And... GO!**

. Reviewers .

x) xx curiosityxx - Woot! So glad to hear that! In-character comments are huge compliments to me because I think its vital to the story, and it's always good to know people think I'm doing a worthy job. Thanks for reviewing, and love Pirates 3!!!

x) Vicster200 - Another big compliment with being in character! Sweet! And you would not believe this, but Friday at school, while people bombarded me about the movie (I was the only one in the music hall to see the 8 PM sow), I was writing 'PotC 3 was AWEsome' on the board, and only a few people knew what the 'AWE' was for, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

x) soFitting999 - I completely fell head of heels for that movie. It was amazing (more srious than the first two, but still a great movie). Glad you like the story as well! Keep reading, and thank you for the review!

x) Florencia7 - Wow, I love the in character comments, lol. As I told xxcuriosityxx, it's a huge compliment to me because I think its so important. Did you see the movie yet? If so, let me know what you thought, and thanks for the review!

x) dextriin - LoL, Elizabeth will settle on a side, I promise. Maybe. Just read, lol. And yes! AWE was amazing!!! I couldn't stop think of it all weekend while I was camping, though I did get bad sunburn and bit by a spider, lol. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the new chapter!

x) hArDy-BoYz-GiRl - I had a BLAST at the movie, lol. It was so fun! Lindsay and I went to WalMart beofre the movie and bought our own snacks, too (PotC Juice Boxes and PotC Gummies, lol. And Chex Mix). Keep reading to find out what happenx next, and et me know what you thought of the movie! Thanks for reviewing!

x) Shaida01 - Just keep reading to find the answer! LoL... Did you see the movie yet? I hope so! It was perfectly fantabulous (contrary to the icky reviews of the snobby critics. Too long? I couldn't get enough!)! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!

x) Smithy - While I can't give away Will's killer, I know where you're coming from and you've made an excellent point about Jack getting no gain from this. I hope you keep reading if you feel like something different (I'm a WE person too, but I've always wanted to try a JE for fun, so I am). Thank you for reviewing!

x) DeppnBloom - Yeah yeah, the snow, lol. It's symbolic as I've said - something out of the ordinary kind of foreshadowing something in my story, lol. It's gone in this chapter, though. Doesn't stay. Just keep reading, and thanks for the review!

x) Castain Uschi - I'm so glad you love it! Did you see the movie and love it, too? I hope you do! lol. I'm listening to this soundtrack right now, and I can't stop listening to that new theme for Will and Elizabeth. So beautiful. Thanks for the review, and enjoy!

x) Perfect Pirate Captain - Nice theory! Keep reading to find out how much of that is true. ;) And OMG! How much did you LOVE Pirates 3?!?! I loved it to death, lol. My summer is complete, and it hasn't even started yet. Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

_- Dis/Claimer-_

**. Chapter Four .**

Elizabeth was very groggy and unresponsive the next morning. She barely touched breakfast, hardly listened to any conversation her father tried to begin, and wanted so much to be anywhere else in the world than where she was now – in the blacksmith shop.

She stood in yet another fine gown that she held no appeal to as several people moved around her idle body sorting out Will's possessions. She stared at the spot where Will had laid the previous morning in the bleak winter chill of morning. It was now entirely clean, a murder seeming outlandish to have taken place there. Nevertheless she stared, eyes painful and dry, as people shuffled around her in hushed voices.

"Miss Swann?"

Was Jack innocent?

"Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth jolted from her trance at the touch of Norrington's hand on her arm, and he looked just as surprised as she was from her reaction. He steadied her as she regained control of herself.

"Sorry," she said. "I just…"

Norrington watched her eyes slowly transfix themselves to the ground again, and he gently grasped her elbow, moving her away. "Mr. Brown would like a word with you," he told her.

Her eyes darted a moment until Mr. Brown came up to her, beckoning her a little closer. She leaned in, and he held up a small envelope. Both Elizabeth and Norrington became perplexed as Mr. Brown eased it into her hands.

"I don't know who this is for, though I'd imagine it's a love letter," he slurred. "I'm sorry again, Miss Swann."

"Thank you, Mr. Brown," she replied kindly. He nodded and went back to sorting with her father and other men. Norrington looked at the envelope curiously.

"Who _is_ it for?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked down, turning it over. "I don't know. It's sealed… There's no name…"

"Are you going to open it?" Norrington inquired.

She considered it, but emotion suddenly wrung her throat. "I'll do it later," she decided with a tearful sigh, wondering what the thick envelope could possibly contain. Whatever the contents, they were Will's, and she hadn't the heart to open it here in the place of his murder. Norrington nodded, respecting her choice.

"This is also something with no name," he said, reaching into his coat pocket. Elizabeth watched him pull out a long silver necklace with a small black ball at the end of it. Her brow furrowed as Norrington handed it to her.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Elizabeth almost smiled as she rolled the ebony orb between her fingers.

"A black pearl."

"Intriguing, isn't it?"

Elizabeth's mind drifted to Jack's story last night. She gazed at the swirls on the pearl's surface, finding Norrington had just stepped away from her side. "Very," she said distantly.

x x x

That night, Elizabeth sat in her room with the black pearl necklace around her neck. She rolled it between her fingers as she wandered off in thought, the unaddressed envelope in her lap.

When did Will make this necklace?

She looked down at the envelope, unsure of what to do. No name, sealed… it had something in it more than paper. But she was unable to bring herself to open it.

Maybe Jack would be of some help.

x x x

A long droll day had gone by for Jack. To think he had always loved the thought of sleeping for days on end; perhaps on his ship, maybe, but not on the cold stone floor of a prison cell. It was well passed midnight, and he hadn't slept much. Thought, yes; slept, no.

He thought of all the possible people that could've killed Will. Norrington out of jealous rage? Beckett because he was looking for entertainment? The Governor? Mr. Brown? Elizabeth even? He scolded himself for such a thought, but he was willing to blame anyone for something he never did. Somehow, nothing seemed to fit.

While accusing Elizabeth of the dirty deed and pushing it out of his mind, she lingered. That woman was not so easy to ensnare, and he liked it. He did not, however, forgive her for killing him. He would never forgive her for that. But just maybe he could be civil enough to see passed it given the circumstances-

_Clang._

Jack sat up away from the back wall listening. The footsteps were faint and grew closer, and suddenly, the apparition-like form of Elizabeth was kneeling in front of him. He leaned back in surprise as she sat the torch beside her. She immediately pulled something out of her coat and leaned into the bars. Jack came closer slowly.

"Are you going to make a habit out of this?" he asked.

"Maybe," Elizabeth said quickly, showing him the envelope. Jack stared at it blankly for a moment.

"What is that?"

"I don't know." She sat it in her lap again, touching its creased surface. "We went through Will's possessions today, and this was in it."

"For you?"

"There's no name," she said, showing this to him. "It's sealed, and there's something in there heavier than paper. I… can't open it."

Jack gave her a look of understanding through the shadows of the grate door that separated them, and she allowed him to take it from her. He silently looked it over, his arms through the door.

"Am I to open this for you?" he asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "If it's not too much to ask."

Jack lifted his brow as he turned the envelope over, both he and Elizabeth anxiously awaiting to know the contents of the envelope. Jack then pulled out a small knife to Elizabeth's surprise; shouldn't that be with his other weapons over on the wall? Nevertheless, Jack cut across the top of the aged envelope, the dry paper tearing easily. After setting the knife down, he pulled the top of the envelope apart, reaching inside. Elizabeth was curious at the face he had made.

From out of the envelope came a piece of parchment with something folded between its creases, and they looked at it in wonder. Jack unfolded the paper and a tiny metal object fell to the floor, rattling the silent jail. Elizabeth slapped her hand over it quickly as she held her breath. No one was coming, so she exhaled and picked up the cold object under her hand.

A key.

"What does the letter say, Jack?" she asked breathlessly, holding up their find.

Jack looked down at the short message on the parchment. "It's more of a note," he told her. She leaned back against the door, and he held it out further for her to see as he read.

"It's addressed to you," she said in confusion, pointing at his name above the three lines of writing. "How-?"

"Let's read on, shall we?" She nodded, looking back at the paper.

_Jack,_

_You have your freedom. Always keep it with you. _

_–William Turner_

Elizabeth looked back at Jack. "What does that mean?" She held up the key and looked at it again in the horrible lighting, but Jack slowly took it from her.

"It means your dearly beloved left me a key I'll never be able to use," Jack said with a hint of disgust. "Sounds like a mock." Elizabeth frowned, staring at the black sky outside of the window in front of her. With nothing else to do with the key, he did with it what he usually did all small things he picked up in his travels – tied it in his hair. He crumpled up the note and stuffed it in his pocket.

"When is your hearing?" Elizabeth's frail voice asked.

"The day after tomorrow," Jack said, the scent of her hair against his door somewhat distracting. "I take William's funeral is tomorrow then?"

"Yes," she finally said, a crack in her voice.

Jack looked her over with admiration and pity, unable to help himself. The moonlight played perfectly on her, even though she appeared vulnerable and defenseless – that's why it was perfect. Her hair, her face, the shadows, the dressing gown… flawless tragedy.

And a peculiar article around her neck. Yet again.

He reached out for the tiny orb on the silver chain resting on her bosom. Elizabeth was about to slap him when she saw him pick up the small black pearl, and she relaxed against the door again.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, repeating the first words he ever spoke to her. This time, however, he was not interrupted by Norrington or a league of swords surrounding him, so he got a soft reply out of her.

"It was Will's," she managed, clearing her throat. "Norrington came upon it and left it to me." An ironic thought brushed a smile onto her face. "A black pearl?" she said with a tease. Jack studied it closer.

"_The_ black pearl," Jack stressed, a shine in his eye. "It's how my bloody ship got its name."

Elizabeth bent her brow. "This is what you named your ship after?" she asked somewhat skeptically.

_A young Jack Sparrow stood on the Wicked Wench next to the gangplank, a feeling of betrayal and wrongdoing coursing through him. A mass of people slowly passed him in single file down the gangplank back to the dock._

_Slaves. Now free of their chains and ropes._

_Jack Sparrow would not be bringing slaves back to the Caribbean. Not for anyone, including his deceitful employer Cutler Beckett. The slimy git was testing his merit and nobility, and frankly, Jack felt no one deserved imprisonment to another man, especially that of an innocent. Or imprisonment at all. He hadn't been on good terms with Beckett to begin with, and this just made him despise the man even more._

_And so he let all of them leave, knowing very well that he'd rather twist Beckett's wig and lose his position than condemn these people to fates undeserving of them._

_He nodded grim smiles to the men, women, and children as they walked back to their familiar soil, each grateful in their own respects. Half of them were sickly and frail; Africa was not in the luxurious state Europe was. He knew it was the right thing to do._

_As each of the faces passed by, one lingered, that of an old woman dressed in shoddy robes with fading colors. He lifted an eyebrow at her._

"_You are a good man," she told him wisely. At the time he smirked inwardly but smiled, not knowing he would ever have another woman tell him that in the late future._

"_Thank you, m'lady," he replied._

"_Here." She held out a closed fist, and Jack curiously opened his hand under it. She laid her fist in his hand and released into it a small marble. No. Pearl? Was it? It was black. He looked at her perplexed. A black pearl?_

"_What is this?"_

"_A kind favor for an honorable man," she said with a smile. "It is a black pearl from the sea, and the sea is its home." He looked down at the orb in his hand. "You are a man destined for the ocean, and this pearl needs someone like you."_

_He swallowed uncomfortably. "It needs me?"_

_She began to walk back down the gangplank. "Maybe you need it," she said. _

_Jack looked back down at it as people began passing him again. He went to call after the woman again, but she was gone. He sighed. _

_'Hello, pearl.'_

_After a moment, he pocketed it in his red jacket, continuing to watch the people leave his ship in exodus, wondering just how mad Beckett might be._

"It is," Jack replied distantly.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "How did Will get it?"

Jack's eyes glazed over again, but he did not answer during his absence into another memory. After a minute, he said, "Don't let anyone have this. Keep it close."

She gave him a careful look as he slowly released it back into her hand. She made a fist around it, and Jack hand slid over and covered her hand. Their eyes met.

"No one," he stressed, "gets this."

She nodded, but a curious and quiet gaze adjusted itself into her eyes. Jack's stare did not flinch or change in the slightest, and it gave her some comfort; she could see no lie in him. But that did not mean anything – he's a pirate that might possibly perfect himself for such a test. Though, she didn't want to believe that. The cold bands of his rings chilled her hand as it rested there distractingly. Her eyes became watery and restless.

"I can't do it." She was short of breath, as if she had just retired from a long run. She fell back against the bars, chest heaving. "I can't bury him, Jack."

His grip over her hand tightened slightly as she began to weep. He remained silent, letting her face her own demons without interruption. Jack suffered brief flashes of Will's face for a few minutes, a kind of regret working its way into him. As his senses came back to him, he looked down at his hand encasing Elizabeth's motionless one. When he looked up, she was in deep in slumber. He didn't bother to wake her, knowing she was exhausted from battling her grief.

_William, I hope you know what you've done to this poor lassie of yours_, he thought. _She's a complete mess without you._


	6. Lord High Admiral

**Hey guys! Sorry the update took a while - I had major ideas ofr this story and have been taking notes, reworking some of the plot, and editing it like crazy. I think I have a great potential to it now, and I definately like it better than where I was originally going with it (it's still going in the same direction, I just added a lot of good stuff). I know you will, too! Ooo! And I saw Pirates 3 at the drive-in Saturday again. Had to tell you, lol. Again, still a lot of stuff I'm reworking with this on paper, so if the next update takes a while again, it's only because I want this to be perfect when you read it. Thanks for your patience! Enjoy the new chapter! (Also, check my Major Events section in my profile to see if I'm busy).**

. Reviewers .

x) Oceanana - Thank you very much for the complimet and the review! I hope you stick around nad keep reading because I know you'll just love it! Thanks again, and enjoy the new chapter!

x) godisawesome - Yay! Another in character compliment! Woot! I love getting those, lol. It tells me I'm making you happy. Plotwise, it got so much better over my three week absence, so I hope you keep reading! Thanks for the review, and enjoy!

x) spedclass - Thank you! I hope you keep reading, too! Thank you for reviewing, and enjoy the chapter!

x) Heldin - Kill Will, lol.. We could do a Kill Bill parody (though I've never seen the movie, lol)! And of course, the original is always the best. I just had fun laughing at Beckett in the third movie (the scene with him in the debris at the end was pretty cool) and seeing Jack scream when Davy Jones waved his tentacles at him, lol. And the rocking the boat part was cool, especially since my school did Guys and Dolls for musical this year (it has a song called 'Sit Down You're Rockin' The Boat,' lol). Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

x) Piratesfanatic - I have returned! lol. The update is here, and you shall read it if you want! I hope you do, though, considering this will only keep getting better! Thanks for reviewing, and hope you like the new chapter!

x) dextriin - LoL, do I taste good? Haha.. Glad you liked the necklace because it's important! _Foreshadow foreshadow foreshadow_, lol. Especially in this chapter which I hope you enjoy! Thank you for the fun review!

x) iHEARTleyton - Yay! I've sucked you in, too! Sometimes 'wow' is all you can say, and that pays me a great compliment! Thank you for the wow and the review, lol! Enjoy!

x) DarkPirategirl - I am writing more, and here's some more right now! Keep reading, thanks for the reivew, and enjoy!

x) Captain Uschi - I totally agree on the soundtrack - it is my favorite of all three. I only downloaded 'Multiple Jacks' before I saw the movie (my file sharing program was being dumb), but it was still cool, lol. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the new chapter! Woot!

x) Cinnamon Spice A.K.A. Kirby - Well, sorry the update took longer than anticipated, but it is here! Hope you like it! Thank you for reviewing, and read on!

x) Perfect Pirate Captain - Haha.. Just you WAIT to see what that key opens. :) You probably will laugh, lol. Thank you for your kind words and your review, and keep reading! Enjoy!

x) TheSummoningDark - Yes! Another compliment on Jack's character! I'm so glad people keep telling me that cause it only makes me want to write more for you nice people. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the chapter!

x) Vicster200 - I was peeved with that, too, but I guess it was in that Jack Sparrow children novel series (I have yet to read them sadly, lol). Still! LoL. Don't worry; You're getting more backstory from me, including in the below chapter! Hope you like! Thanks for reviewing!

x) Florencia7 - LoL, thank you for all your nice words! I feel so flattered and propelled to write more (which I will be soon!). Thanks for the review, too, and keep reading! Enjoy it to the fullest!

x) Shaida01 - Ah! Another person wondering what the key goes to... as I told Perfect Pirate Captain, you'll probably laugh, lol. As far as the necklace go, read the chapter below and find out! I bet you won't see what's coming til it's there! Haha... Thank you for reviewing again, and enjoy the new chapter!

_- Dis/Claimer-_

**. Chapter Five .**

The moonlight's stretch across Jack's cell was beginning to recede. He watched it carelessly; his mind was adrift at sea while his body was contained behind isolated bars.

_Not so isolated_, he thought. His head turned slightly towards Elizabeth, a passing smile crossing his face.

He felt a surge of longing suddenly at the sight of her there, however. She was damned hard to forget, and he was quite fed up with her being such a distraction in his busy life of pillaging, plundering, raiding, drinking, sailing, and sleeping. He had been good recently of keeping her at bay, but now she was here, draining his self-control by her mere presence. A few thoughts briefed through his mind, and he lifted his brow in surprise at a few of them before looking back over at her.

Bloody hell. She was a grieving woman! He tried his hardest to make his deliriously tired mind understand and respect that. _Will would have you on the spot just for thinking it.  
_

Nevertheless, his eyes traced all over her moonlit figure with a mixture of sympathy and lust. Lust was winning for the most part until he felt her gently squeeze his hand in her sleep, a look of discomfort sweeping over her porcelain face. He perked up and looked at their hands, hers still in his, now relaxing back to what it had been. She stirred no more, and Jack fell back into the wall. His eyes returned to their hands, but they stuck on his pirate brand.

The white raised skin in the shape of a 'P' contrasted with his tan in the moonlight, and he frowned slightly. Lord, he hated that pompous git of an authority figure.

_As the glowing iron was raised before him, Jack could honestly say he was doing a poor job of covering up his vulnerability. Beckett merely smirked and came towards him, holding the brand with a firm, steady hand. One of the other guards in the room came forward, grabbed Jack's arm, and put two strong hands on either side of his forearm. Jack winced at the man's grip, but he began to feel whimpers rising out of the back of his throat as Beckett raised the iron._

_Jack, to this day, had not screamed in agony as loudly as he did when the brand met his skin. He smelled the sizzling flesh and felt sick as the flaming pain destroyed his nerves and made him writhe in the grasp of three guards. When his hand was released from the guard's grip, he crumpled to the ground, clutching at his melted skin._

"_Captain Jack Sparrow," Beckett announced, placing the brand back into his fireplace, "I hereby strip you of your title, rank, and employment with the East India Trading Company. You will now be considered an enemy in all encounters with the East India Trading Company, hence the necessary branding of your arm."_

_Jack barely listened as he covered his bleeding forearm with his sleeve, applying the utmost painful pressure, desperate for it to stop. The black pearl in his vest rolled out in front of his face, and Jack quickly took it back into his hand before Lord Beckett could see it. Beckett paid him no heed as he had hoped in that moment._

"_For your punishment, you will be hanged as a pirate," he continued, "an enemy of the Crown. Oh! And I also have a little farewell gift for you."_

_His glanced at the soldiers who brought Jack to his feet and roughly carried him over to the window. A few gasps rushed out of him until they stopped, and Jack opened his eyes halfway in confusion. They opened a little more, however, when he saw his Wicked Wench out in the open water by her lonesome._

_He just thought someone was off to Africa to get more slaves by now, but to complete dismay, he was wrong. His theory exploded into a bright fire with the ship, and his mouth fell agape. Beckett's posture heightened, pleased with the reaction he had bestowed upon Jack. He walked over to his desk, leaving his traitorous ex-employee at the window._

"_Punishment is punishment, Jack," he said after him tauntingly. "No matter how noble your actions were to defy what you saw as wrongdoing, you still must suffer for not following orders given to you. A shame you turned out like your father."_

_Jack lifted his head weakly, but Beckett's smirk returned. "Take him away."_

A pressure enveloped his hand, and Jack sat up. He felt Elizabeth's warm hand slide out of his as she awoke, wishing it would stay there. He looked up at her sadly as she became alarmed at he surroundings.

"I'm still here," she said breathlessly, looking around quickly. "What time is it?"

"Late enough to be early, I'd imagine," Jack said, glancing at the moon's shrinking light on the stone floor. Elizabeth cursed under her breath. Jack was surprised as her hand reached through the iron grate door for him, resting right on his brand.

"I will be back," she told him with a meaningful look. "I promise."

"I don't like promises," Jack said evenly. Elizabeth frowned in offense, but she understood his reasoning. Her hand slid off his sleeve as she stood and left, soft clicks from her shoes again following her out.

Jack closed his eyes at the somewhat rhythmic sound. _Click, click, click, click, click. _Soon, the door creaked from far off and closed. By now, he was asleep.

As Elizabeth stepped out into the chilly air of the predawn darkness, she whirled around at the sound of footsteps coming up the road. Who was out at this hour? Nevertheless, she went to take an alternate route home, but she was halted in her first step. Confused, she looked back and saw her dressing gown caught on a nail in the door.

The footsteps of multiple people grew closer along with their torchlight, and she tugged desperately at her dressing gown before she was caught. Finally, it gave way, and she bolted out of sight as Lord Beckett and several men rounded the corner to enter the prison. The guards moved forward to open the door, but Beckett held out an arm.

"What is this?" he mused curiously, looking at a small object on the ground. A snake of silver gathered around a black orb, and he picked it up with slight awe. He knew what he had found.

His eyes searched the area quickly for any sign of how this find came to be, but he overlooked the small patch of floral material speared through a nail on the door as he entered. The door closed, and the cloth blew away in a sudden gust, lost to open eyes.

Beckett's pace had increased. He walked swiftly to Jack's cell where the rogue was in a deep slumber against the wall. A cool draft swirled through, and Beckett picked up an out-of-place scent. He looked around suspiciously.

"Shall I wake the prisoner?" one the guards asked.

"No," Beckett said slowly, concluding that he had missed an intruder by the scent under his nose that soon died away. He looked down at Jack, a fist balling around the black pearl. "I've got more than what I came for."

"Sir?"

"Send a messenger later in the morning. His hearing time has been changed in light of the fact that the King is arriving in port tomorrow night. He wishes to be present at the hearing, so it has been changed from three o'clock to eleven."

"Why's the King coming?" Mullroy asked.

"And why would he want to sit in on a pirate's hearing?" Mercer added.

"His Majesty is making port here in light of the fact that I might be returning to England with him," Beckett told them. "If I successfully rid the earth of Jack Sparrow in a few days' time, I will have rid this entire ocean of pirates, ensuring myself a healthy gain in society."

"A promotion?" It was more of a statement than a guess.

"One indeed," Beckett said. "My lawfulness and exceedingly high rate of success in relinquishing these pirates has earned my name listed among hopefuls for position of Lord High Constable, which would require my extraction from Port Royal so I could fulfill my new duties in England."

Mercer frowned, somewhat jealous. "That means no more sea," he said. "The Lord High Admiral is the only man in the Great Offices of State that deals with the Navy. Your rank-"

"-will be of no use to me once Jack Sparrow is dead." Beckett had a pleased aura about him. "The seas will belong wholly to England, and I will be back in England, overseeing the Court of Honor with Earl Dowlrey."

"That's it?" Mr. Mercer asked, stepping forward. "We came to inform Sparrow that the King will be there to see him tried?" Beckett smirked.

"I had to make sure he hadn't escaped yet, either," he justified. His tone became loathsome. "Besides, this prestidigitator is a master of disappearing from right under your eyes." He lingered on a memory with hatred building within his body and suddenly began to stride away. The men followed eventually.

As they walked away, Jack opened an eye.

x x x

Dawn's light was on the heels of the settlement as Beckett entered his office, his step deliberate. He saw glowing coals in the fireplace, glad to see that his evening's previous fire was not completely gone yet. Around the room, his men lit the lamps but kept the light low.

"Fire, please, Mr. Mullroy."

As activity picked up around him, Beckett pulled out a large flat bowl. In it, he poured a good amount of lamp oil and set it in the center of his desk. A fire was soon cracking across the room. Beckett rolled up piece of parchment and went over to the fire, catching a flame on its end. He carefully crossed the room back to his desk.

"A black pearl," he suddenly said loudly, "is a rarity in itself. To find one is considered a great fortune, and it is increasingly great to come across one halfway around the world from its source of location. Curious to find such value in the streets, wouldn't you say?"

Murtogg, Mullroy, and Mercer gathered at his desk as he set fire to the bowl of oil on the desk. A flame suddenly shot up, and the three men stepped back. They looked up again to see Beckett raise the black pearl above the bowl, the silver chain intertwined with his fingers.

"Why burn it," Murtogg asked, "if it's so… so valuable?"

Beckett smiled. "It's value lies here," he said, issuing to the flame before them. "Among the many legends surrounding this orb of infamy, there is one I have always been eager to experiment with." He held the black pearl higher with a smug expression. The others listened, perched.

"Folklore tells us that if one is to burn a black pearl, you shall receive the answer to any question you ask of it," Beckett told them. "But you must be certain that your question is of more value than the pearl itself; for it will burn away after your question has been answered."

Murtogg and Mullroy's faces lit up in wonder while Mercer simply lifted an eyebrow. "And how is it that this pearl answers you question?" Mercer asked. "A heavenly voice or oracle?"

"An image," Beckett replied, looking at the wall beyond them. "A prophetic glance at what the future has in store." The men parted on either side of the desk, flames coming dangerously close to the bottom of the black pearl dangling in Beckett's grasp. He stood in silence a moment, the question filling his mind as he tightened his hold on the orb.

_What defenses did Jack have against him in trial that could potentially endanger his climb in rank?_ Though the question seemed simple, it was vital – He had to make sure he eliminated this man once and for all.

He released the black pearl into the bowl of fire. They watched as it was consumed by the flames and suddenly split into two halves. A black liquid dispersed through the oil, and the flames turned white. Beckett himself stood back at the shocking heat as the fire rose higher. Within seconds, a wall of blazing white fire had him backed against the wall, shielding his eyes.

"Sir! Sir, we need-!"

"Stop!"

Beckett's face contorted as two figures in the fire took shape. A man and a woman. He recognized them both.

"Sir!"

Elizabeth Swann.

And James Norrington.

His mind went blank. They were Jack's defense? They were to prevent him, Beckett, from killing the one man who tainted the world's oceans?

As he blinked slowly, taking in the image and allowing it to gather in his thoughts, he made the connection. At that moment, the fire simply vanished, and the bowl sat entirely empty on his desk. Murtogg and Mullroy panted heavily from the experience, but Mercer watched his employer carefully as he stood away from the way in realization.

"What is it?" Mercer asked. Beckett moved forward, picking up the surprisingly cool bowl with pursed lips.

"Jack Sparrow is not my only obstacle to pirate-free oceans." He turned to Mercer. "The governor's daughter and the Commodore, while they have been pardoned, still have a traitorous potential about them."

Mercer's eyes narrowed. "And how do you intend to do away with them?"

Beckett's smile resurfaced. "Very carefully."

**. Please Review .**


	7. Dearly Beloved

**Ahh! Guess what? I finally got hold of my dream summer job (and got my parents off my back, lol)! I'm working at the local cinema, the same one that I saw Pirates 3 at on opening night! And it's playing there ALL SUMMER!! And I'm working there ALL SUMMER!!! Sorry. I've just always wanted to work in a movie theater, especially one continuously playing Pirates, and I got my wish yesterday! I start training at noon today, so I'd figure I'd update in celebration. Woot!**

**_And even though I'm working now, I'll still update ASAP all the time - I will NOT forget about you! Updates may take a little longer now, but I'll still keep writing! I always finish what I start, so don't think you're losing me! Far from it!_**

. Reviewers .

x) iHEARTleyton - Haha, more WOW. Yesw, Jack has realized for sometime his attraction to Elizabeth (we all know that), and Elizabeth put up a good fight against Jack, but now she has no choice but to give in in my story, lol. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the new chapter!

x) Piratesfanatic - I would love for my stories to made into movies (who wouldn't? lol). I've wanted a camcorder for three years now so I could do that, but, alas, haven't gotten one yet. Maybe if I save up enough this summer I can! LoL.. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!

x) Florencia7 - Ah, frustration will occur (hence the 'Drama' catagorization with my story, lol). It happens. But suspense is like a work out for your heart that doesn't even involve leaving your seat! That's why I love reading so much! lol. Find out what happens next, and keep reading! Thanks for the review, too!

x) xxcuriosityxx - Hehe... Beckett is a scheming little devil, and I've been working hard to plot that out and keep him in character at the same time (his method of destroying Elizabeth and James definately has to be in character, too). But no worries! I've figured something out. I'm just polishing it at the moment! Thanks for the review, and keep on reading!

x) Katla - Yay! New reviewer! lol. As I tell all of my other reviewers, when you tell me that I'm keeping everyone in character, you've given me the best compliment ever! It's so important to me to keep them in character, and you're another that's boosted my smile for the day! Thank you so much, for the compliments and the review, and keep reading!

x) Heldin - LoL, I definately haven't seen Kill Bill, but I have written several PotC parodies along the lines of four fairy tales, lol. Two are posted over at moviefanficchains under Pirates, Individual Works (Beauty and the Blacksmith and Elizabeth Swann and the Seven Dorks). I had them posted here, but since they had celebrities in them, I had to take them elsewhere. Check 'em out - you'll laugh so much! As for Beckett being in character, sweet! lol. I had hoped I'd keep in character; his nastiness is somewhat fun to write, lol. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!

x) TheSummoningDark - Hehe! I actually had a lot of fun writing Beckett. His nastiness and evilness is very addictive, and since I was having fun, it was pretty easy to keep him in character (I had to make sure his vocabulary was in character though, that's all). I will have fun writing him more, along with all the others! Thanks for the review, and keep reading and enjoying as always!

x) englishfreckle - I like your penname, lol. It reminds me of young Elizabeth from the first movie. Anyhoo, thank you so much! I'm glad I've got you hooked on the plot now, too! And again, thanks for the in character compliments! I'm huge on those! Well, lucky for you the fic is far from over, so keep reading! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!

x) Captain Uschi - Hahaha! Could you actually picture Beckett's face when he's about to be scraped along the bottom of a ship? Ha! That just made my day! Thanks, lol! Also, thanks for the review, and keep on reading! Enjoy the new chapter!

x) Vicster200 - Ah, you're fine, lol. I actually use 'bugger' in the story a a lot! And OMG! I haven't watched Aladdin 3 in forever! I might just watch the whole trilogy sometime this week now, lol (I own all three. Sad, huh?). Glad you liked the backsotry as well as the whole chapter, and thank you for reviewing! Keep enjoying every word! LoL

x) danca.mach - Yay! Another new reader, lol! I'm glad to hear you liked the story so far, and the hearing should occur within the next chapter or two! Keep reading, thanks for reviewing, and enjoy more of the story!

_- Dis/Claimer-_

**. Chapter Six .**

Evening was fast approaching at only half passed six. A chilled breath of wind wisped over a field of chairs facing the recently occupied grave of William Turner, and from within her hollow core, a shiver crept all over Elizabeth's skin. The tiny hairs stood on end as her eyes stared transfixed into despair and helplessness.

At the back of this mass seating arrangement, Commodore Norrington bid the last lingering guests good evening with a sad, forced smile. As they left, his eyes scanned the empty field before falling on Elizabeth once more; she had not moved since the end of the ceremony. Concern and sympathy began to ache within him at the site of her, and it propelled him to go to her.

He was silent and respectful in his approach, finding a seat beside her in the full face of dusk's glowing light. Her rose still lay delicately but protectively in her lap as she remained motionless and unresponsive. He thought of her gleaming form turning to cold stone, staying in this place forever to mourn the loss of Will. He knew she would do it if she could. Nevertheless, he looked forward, stifling a sigh.

"Every man must do two things alone," he said in a low voice, capturing a bit of attentiveness in Elizabeth. Her eyes lifted as he continued, "He must do his own believing… and his own dying."

Her eyes glazed over. "How inappropriate," she said suddenly. Norrington became uneasy, his intentions of comfort beginning to backfire already.

"I apolo-"

"He wasn't alone."

Elizabeth's face wore a thick scorn of hatred and sorrow, and he now regretted coming, believing he had only caused her more heartache. He had no response. He just wanted to leave despite the rudeness of the idea, but when his eyes bravely caught her face once more, he saw that her scorn had turned watery. Her eyes were still open as if ignoring the tears spilling out of them freely.

"Perhaps this situation would be more bearable if I knew with whom the responsibility lie," she said angrily, her face twisting momentarily. It relaxed again, turning sullen. "That is my only wish."

Norrington drew a deep breath. "Concerning the circumstances of a fate so undeserving of him as well as you, you shall have your wish granted to the best of my abilities." His tone had been light, sincere. He looked over at her, her eyes possessing an ounce of admiration, hope, and life.

"Thank you," she managed softly.

He saw no reason for her thanks but said, "It is something to which I feel obligated. Fate has done you a cruel injustice, Elizabeth. It owes you a second chance at life."

"It owes me that which I cannot have," Elizabeth said, staring back into oblivion. "Happiness."

"A depravity all must suffer," he replied bleakly, "including those most unworthy of it."

Elizabeth felt her body numb briefly again, but a warmth was trying to rekindle somewhere inside of her. She held his words in high esteem, very much content with the new man he had become. The old James Norrington would have never spoken with her on the level of comfort they shared now. It was gratifying in that moment where only they existed, the darkness enclosing them. She found his eyes, but he looked down at the rose in her lap.

"Memories are all you have now. They are your only defense," he said gently. "Why not deceive happiness and think only of the days you smiled?"

She did smile, weakly, though it was enough for James. Elizabeth looked down at the rose, her fingers pinching the stem between the thorns. Norrington stood with her, following her up to Will's grave. His coffin was almost entirely hidden beneath an assortment of flowers left by the many mourners, and then Elizabeth slowly raised and released hers – the only red rose in the pile. Her hand recoiled hesitantly. After a few moments, Norrington stood straight again.

"Elizabeth."

She forced herself to look away and over at James. He held out a handkerchief, and she slowly took it, bringing it to her eyes. She wiped away the trails the tears had left for the passed several hours before smiling sadly up at Norrington briefly.

"The dinner is about to begin," he told her. He raised his arm. "May I?"

Elizabeth lowered the handkerchief before stepping beside him and accepting his escort. They smiled at one another, the long walk now a little more tolerable as the emerging stars watched them leave the field.

x x x

The atmosphere of the dinner at Fort Carlisle was, of course, dismal. Mourners were beginning to rise from the tables and mingle, but Elizabeth remained seated, murmurs and chatter snaking around her. She tried her best not to acknowledge them in the company of her father, Lord Beckett, James, and the minister at the end of the table. She requested Norrington to sit with her, and her father obliged out of respect. He remained with her as he father left with the minister, a protectiveness about his posture.

Beckett watched the two carefully from across the table. Elizabeth discreetly pushed her food around with an empty gaze, and Norrington looked over at her as if to say something.

"Miss Swann," – Norrington and Elizabeth looked up at Beckett as he lowered his wine glass and stood – "I was wondering if I might talk with you in private later this evening."

She hesitated, glancing over at James. Finally, she nodded, rising. "Of course."

"I can't now, I'm afraid," he said, Norrington now standing, too. "I have a matter to tend to. But if you would be so kind and punctual as to meet me at the field in an hour?"

Her eyes narrowed. "The field?" Why there?

"Yes."

She didn't know what to think. Why would he have her meet him at Will's burial site? She was suspicious, though her face did not show it as much as Norrington's did. Although she felt against it, she saw a twinkle in Beckett's eye that drew her in.

"I will meet you there."

Beckett smiled. "Wonderful. In an hour, m'lady." He bowed slightly before walking away. Elizabeth and Norrington exchanged looks, both convinced that something was wrong.

"I'm coming with you," Norrington said, still looking after Beckett as he walked out of sight. Elizabeth wrapped her arm around his uneasily, and Norrington led her away from the table.

x x x

Half asleep, half awake, and half bored, Jack's mind roamed itself inside and out.

Elizabeth.

A splash off the battlement.

A pirate's kiss.

A roaring fire.

And a bottle of rum.

He smiled, head lolling back and forth on the wall.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…"

His smile faded, realizing that he was in fact not on his ship with rum in his hand as he and his crew sailed off after another treasure. He was stuck in this ruddy prison cell with some straw.

And a few late night visits from Elizabeth…

And that useless piece of paper Will had left him…

His eyes opened, and he searched his pockets, finally retrieving the wrinkled parchment. He scowled and opened it, looking at the message with some difficulty in the dim light.

_You have your freedom. Always keep it with you._

Jack smirked. Bugger…

His hand found the key amongst the jumbles of odds and ends in his hair, and he looked at it with a frown. Will was bloody mocking him from the grave. This key was his freedom, was it? If he kept it with him, he could just-

Jack's eyes went wide. He looked down at the key and over at the lock. He lifted the key in front of his eyes, realization dawning on him.

"Bloody hell!" he hissed, jumping up on his knees and pressing his face against the iron bars. He tugged the key through, positioned it inside the lock, turned it, and the door eased away from the wall less than an inch. Jack stared, mouth agape.

_I take back everything pestiferous I ever said against your good name, Mr. Turner._

x x x

The air was biting cold, and the gentle winds only made it worse. Elizabeth clutched her coat closer as Norrington helped her out of the carriage on the edge of the road next to the field. She shivered as she looked out over the mass of chairs for any sign of Beckett.

"Do you see him?" Norrington asked.

Her eyes caught sight of a figure far away standing at Will's grave. Her body tensed.

"There," she said, moving forward.

"Should I come?" he asked.

"No. But wait for me."

Norrington nodded. A gust blew into Elizabeth's face as she walked towards the grave for a second time that evening. As she got closer, the questions in her mind concerning Lord Beckett's purpose of meeting in this spot vanished. The figure was not Lord Beckett; it was someone else. Someone she recognized. Someone that should not be there.

She stopped five feet behind him in disbelief. "Jack?" In the silence, she stepped up beside him, seeing the figure's profile to be none other than his. Jack did not look up.

"How did you get out?" she asked quietly.

Jack looked over at her as his hand dived into his pocket. He held up Will's key. "I have my freedom," he said proudly. "Always keep it with me. Besides, had to pass by and pay the man my last respets." Elizabeth's mouth opened slightly as she took the key from Jack in amazement. She gave a short laugh.

"Jack… you can't leave now," she said realistically, meeting his eyes. "You have no ship in port-"

"My means of escape have been more limited in the past," Jack said.

Elizabeth chose not to argue, figuring he had been right. "Jack, Lord Beckett is on his way here, and if he sees you-"

"So that's why you're here? Meeting dangerous men to discuss topics unknown to you?"

Elizabeth shrunk a little under his gaze but put up a defense. "It's not as if I've never done that before."

"And what's preventing me from skipping town right – now?" he asked demandingly, stepping up to her. "I wouldn't be the only thing that's _missing_."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed at the comment, but her train of thought ceased as Jack reached out and touched her neck, slowly caressing the base of it. She was shocked by the sensation it gave her until it registered. She grabbed his hand, feeling around her own neck frantically.

"The pearl-"

"Oh! So you've noticed." His tone was sarcastic. She gave him a sharp glare, but it turned guilty. She hadn't looked at it once all day.

"Where is it?" she asked.

A torchlight touched the side of Elizabeth's face. She gasped, seeing that Beckett's carriage had arrived. Her heart raced, hoping he had not seen Jack. She whipped around to him, but his face was still hard.

"Why don't you ask _him_?" Jack suggested.

Elizabeth knew the legend surrounding black pearls. She had heard it at a young age – along with many other outlandish tales - from Mr. Gibbs when he used to be an honest (but drunk) sailor of the fleet. Suddenly, fear poisoned her.

She looked up at Jack, shaking her head. "No."

"Oh yes, Lizzie," he murmured bewitchingly close to her ear. "Yes."

Elizabeth felt a surprising surge rush through her at his closeness, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Jack then dashed away; the light was coming closer. Elizabeth felt breathless as he fled from her, her thoughts hashed. Beckett had the pearl. How? Had she-?

Her face fell.

The prison.

**. Please Review .**


	8. Convenience

**Hey all! Life at the cinema rules! I've seen bits and pieces of Pirates everday for a week (I watched Norrington die five times, the awesome scene where all the debris is flying around Beckett at the end three times, and the scene after the credits eleven times, lol), and I love it! I also got the Dead Man's Chect and At World's End mylars (the glowy thins above the theaters that tell you what's playing), and my boss Mike said he's even gonna cut me a strip of the film when they get rid of it! SQUEE! And we have Thursday night midnight shows where we watch the new movies (1408 was awesome, and we're watching Die Hard tonight). I love it! It's my perfect job! Hope all is well with you guys! How many of you have seen 1408?**

. Reviewers .

x) tanith75 - Glad you like it! Please keep reading because I know you'll love it! Thanks for the review, and enjoy!

x) iHEARTleyton - She didn't _mean_ to lose it, lol. As for Jack's escape, keep reading below! Thanks for the review and another WOW, lol. Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!

x) Peace Like a River - You're just like me, lol. I'm a Willabeth person myself, but I wanted to try my hand as a Sparrabeth (so far, I think I'm doing well!). Another in-character complimet! Huzzah! I love those, lol. And yes, Will left Jack the key so he didn't always have to break the door down, lol. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy, and keep reading!

x) Vicster200 - Hey, everyone has an off day, lol. Elizabeth just wasn't used to having the pearl yet! Now me, I have a wooden tooth I always wear around my neck (for three years!), and I panic if it's missing cause I'm so used to wearing it, lol. Alas, I only own VHS of Aladdin. DVD rules, though! Haha... Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the new chapter!

x) Sophie - Thanks for the congrats and the review! I do love my new job so much - I basically get paid to hand people tickest, popcorn, pop, and candy, and on my huge amounts of downtime, I watch Pirates and 1408, lol. And read comics, b.s. with everyone, write, and watch movies from the projection room! LoL, I heart my new job, and I've only been there a week. Thanks again! Keep reading!

x) Captain Uschi - As I told Vicster, everyone has an off day, lol. And OMG, if you get a job at the cinema, take it. Especially if it's one like mine that's really old, only have 4 theaters, and has a small staff. We have more fun than Uniontown and Greensburg - they have mucho business, but I still get paid the same with more freedom and Pirates! Haha... Enjoy the new chapter, and thank you for reviewing!

x) swampmusic - Thank you very much! I hope you keep reading, and I know you will! Enjoy!

x) Norma Jean - Hahaha... I should. I will contemplate that and put it in somewhere, and I'll give you full credit for that! I'm saving your review under my emails so I don't loose it. Thanks for the review, and I loved pirates 3, too! Woot!

x) Piratesfanatic - I'm shocked that I have rendered you speechless, lol. I hope you like the next chapter just as much! Thanks for reviewing, ma dear! Keep on the reading!

x) Florencia7 - Omg, thanks so much, lol. You have a great vocabulary, which no doubt makes you a skilled writer as well! Love your thesaurus, lol. I know I do! THanks you for reviewing as well, and keep getting lost in the wonderfullness, lol. Enjoy it more and more (this chapter is actually a page longer than usual, so I hope you do)!

x) englishfreckle - Nah, Norrington's awesome in my story, lol. Of course he still loves Elizabeth and would do all in his power to make her happy, including offering her his condolences. I heart Norry for that, lol. He's like her really good friend now, as you'll see if you keep reading! And what kind of shop? Thanks for reviewing! Keep enjoying!

x) DreamFlight - Yes, I had to keep Norrington alive. In my original idea for this (way before Dead Man's Chest came out and I incorporated Beckett and everything), he was sort of a 'bad' guy standing between Elizabeth and Jack (though he only proposes to her again in the original). But now, I've totally reworked it so it's more believeable, entertaining, and I made James Elizabeth's partner in crime, lol. Thanks for reviewing, and read on!

x) danca.mach - Oh yeah, I've got it planned out... It's all in the chapter below! So keep reading, and than kyou so much for reviewing! I appreciate it! Enjoy!

x) Terrieluv - Yay! I'm glad you are! Thanks for reviewing, and keep reading!

x) spedclass - Thanks! Read on, friend! LoL

x) TheSummoningDark - LoL, everyone has an off day. And yes, I have lots of Beckett below again, so you might like that a lot. ;) what's the name of your Beckett fic? I'll so read it, lol. If it's not on the site, just email it to me (yes, I've taken to loving his devious mind, lol)! Thanks for reviewing, and read on!

x) Heldin - The majority of this chapter is Lizzie and Beckett, so that should make you happy, lol. Yeah, even Jack has an off day. But he did get it! Woot! I'm so glad you like my parodies, too! I wrote those the three years ago this July... Wow. And how could I say no to Simon? Haha... Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!

x) kcpiratey05 - Thank you! I'm updated, so read on and enjoy!

x) Shaida01 - Yes, yes, the key, lol. It's still important, so don't forget about it just yet! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the new chapter! Woot!

_- Dis/Claimer-_

**. Chapter Seven .**

As the torchlight fully caught her terrified face, Elizabeth's head shot up at the approaching man in a heavy coat. She closed her mouth and gripped Jack's key (she realized that she still held it), putting her hand behind her back as discreetly as possible. She locked onto Beckett's eyes to make sure he would not look anywhere else, and he lifted his eyebrows upon reaching her. She kept her cautious gaze.

"I have to admit," he said, stopping before her, "I had doubted that you would come." He reached out and gently took her hand in his, eyeing her carefully. "Forgive me."

Elizabeth's mind almost faltered as he placed a feather light kiss on the back of her hand, slowly releasing it afterwards. She stared disbelievingly as he returned to normal posture. What was he doing? Did he think flattery would get him ahead in a conversation she knew nothing of? She took half a step back while watching him, and Beckett looked away. She scowled.

"A cruel jest to speak with me in the vicinity of my fiancé's grave," she murmured lowly. "Have you something to say to us both?"

Beckett plucked a flower from the table next to the grave. "I apologize for not extending my sympathies sooner," he replied, releasing his flower to the pile atop Will's coffin. "It would seem fate has intervened itself once again."

Hatred marred her thoughts as she looked at him for all he had done to her, though she could not shake the fact that she could barely see the devious glint in his eye. And his tone was filled with a kind of sorrow and regret rather than sarcasm and pride. She heightened her barricade; surely it was a false sincerity. He gave her a meaningful glance, but Elizabeth looked away.

"Conveniently," she said, staring crestfallen into the ground.

Beckett's eyes remained fixed on her. It was always a battle of wits with her, and he would be sure to come out on top. He took a step closer.

"You always seem to be in constant struggle to keep stability in your life," he mused softly, slowly bringing down her defenses with the truth. He continued as her chest heaved visibly.

"But even feet firmly planted on a wooden deck still sway," - she swallowed hard as he picked up another flower – "and eventually," – he stood directly in front of her with a stern gaze she would not meet – "buckle."

She gritted her teeth and finally gathered the courage to look at him. "I haven't buckled yet."

"Every little occurrence will try you," he said to her, "and if you're not wary, you'll stumble into your own grave prematurely."

"And why would that be of the slightest concern to you?" she asked, her tone not as harsh as she wished it would have been.

"Because I am a man of stability and order," he said without hesitation. "I am what you need to survive."

Her eyes narrowed angrily. "I don't need you. I don't need you or your propositions to keep me alive." She bravely stepped forward. "We've not a good history on meeting one another's terms anyhow."

"This is not a business proposition," he said calmly, trying to keep himself from stepping out of line. He raised the flower between them, eyes meeting hers. "It is a matrimonial proposal."

Elizabeth's eyes suddenly softened after a moment, and her heart skipped in that instant. Her mouth opened slightly, fearing that he meant what she thought he did. His eyes did not move or make a distinguished change, unsettling her further. She collected herself in a quick second, trying to mask her shock and confusion.

"A kind gesture to help a poor woman in her time of need," she said with a biting sarcasm, "but I am already promised to another."

Beckett wanted to emit a laugh, but he refrained. Instead, he let his knowing smile emerge. "The dead will give you no stability despite the earth surrounding them, especially if their heart lies with the sea."

The comment brought a stinging pain in her throat. She fought so hard not to look away from him. Words straggled out of her tight airway.

"As Lord High Admiral, you heart lies not with the sea?"

"It will indefinitely lie on land when I am appointed Lord High Constable in a few day's time," he said. Impatience was weighing in, and he lowered his voice to let it fade out. "I am stable, and I am offering you the same security which you desire. You cannot deny yourself the opportunity."

She knew something had been wrong. Something was up his sleeve. Something was turning the wheels in his head while hers slowed. She wished Jack would jump out and shoot the damn man, but he was probably gone by now. She had to do this herself.

"I was given a similar opportunity this evening," she found herself saying with a challenge in her voice. "And I accepted it."

Beckett knew now she must be toying with him, but he humored her nonetheless, coming uncomfortably close. "Really? And who was it that promised you a stronghold in life so graciously on the eve of your fiancé's burial that prompted your immediate acceptation?"

Elizabeth glanced over Beckett's shoulder back at her carriage quickly. She heart pounded as if warning her not to say what her fast mind was formulating. Her mouth was ready to beat her conscience, bet Beckett suddenly spun around, looking back at the carriage. He made out the figure waiting beside it with a smile.

It was all too perfect. She had cornered herself and Norrington both, and he was now able to take control.

"Ah, the Commodore," he said in light amusement. He turned to her. "An honorable man, taking you by his side so generously. I see he is not here now, however."

"You requested a private word," Elizabeth reminded him in a belittling tone. Beckett finally let his withheld laugh escape into the night.

"I will have to extend to him my congratulations then," he said to her. His eyes read the lie on her face easily, and Elizabeth silently fumed at this. The game was over, and Beckett had won.

_There would be other games_, she reminded herself as she stared him down.

His gentlemanly cover that had slipped away during their conversation immediately reappeared. "My congratulations to you, Miss Swann," Beckett said with faux politeness, bending slightly at the waist. She remained stiff.

"Thank you."

He did not move. A smiled curled onto his lips. "Your Commodore is waiting," he said mockingly.

With a burning hate in her eyes, she tore them away from Beckett and slowly began to make her way back across the field to the carriage. Beckett stood stationary with a very pleased smile as she trudged away.

So she was 'engaged' to Norrington, was she?

Excellent. This would work out much nicer than his original plan. He could rid of them both at the same time a lot easier than thought.

And he would.

x x x

Elizabeth marched back through the field to the curious eyes of James waiting by the carriage. He did an adequate job of hiding his impatience and concern until that point; when he saw her and the ghost of a scorn she wore, he stepped forward readily.

"What happened?"

"Help me inside," she said immediately.

Norrington looked over the field at Beckett's faint outline suspiciously. He stared for a moment as he opened the door and held out his hand for Elizabeth, but she suddenly snapped, 'Don't look over there' at him. He looked up at her, clueless.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Hurry inside; he's still watching."

James threw one last glance over the dark field before entering the carriage, seating himself beside Elizabeth. The coach began to move away from the side of the road and Lord Beckett's view. Elizabeth averted her eyes to the floor, and Norrington sensed fear behind them.

"Elizabeth, what has he done to you? What did he say?"

"It's not what he said," she said guiltily. "It's what I said." She couldn't even look at him.

He bent his brow even more. "I don't follow."

Elizabeth swallowed. "He proposed to me."

Norrington's body reacted in an uncountable number of ways at this. His eyes widened, his heart pounded, his stomach dropped - sorrow, guilt, pain, anxiety, and fear – fear of what she had said.

"You accepted?" he asked in a breathless whisper of disbelief. To his amazement (and relief), she shook her head. It puzzled him further. "Then what was said?"

"I told him that I was promised to another." At this, she met his eyes. A shameful plea was surfacing, and James realized why. He glanced away briefly, the weight of her words sinking in.

How was he to react? Upset? Shocked? Angry? Overjoyed? A thousand and one possibilities presented themselves in half a second, but in the end, he knew this was not what it seemed. She was not in love but in a battle with Lord Beckett. Should he feel used for being her only defense when the situation proved tactful?

No. He held too much for Elizabeth in his heart, and so, understanding presently rested on his face. He looked at her hands that wrung nervously around something. He cared not what it was at the moment.

"I'm so sorry," suddenly rushed out of her. She had no place involving him.

But then again, he didn't seem to mind. She caught the smallest of smiles on his face, along with a bit of hope that he did not completely hate her. Norrington sighed. They were engaged. Again.

"You realize he will inform your father with the news immediately," he stated. Elizabeth looked down, nodding heavily. "There may be no taking this back. Beckett will make sure of it somehow. Though," – a laugh – "you have taken it back before."

Elizabeth's heart twisted with guilt as a flash of pain passed over his face, but he managed to override it with a smile. A sincere smile. The corners of her mouth started to upturn.

"It'd be a trifle more difficult this time, however."

"Oh well," he sighed. "You can be kidnapped by pirates again or something. Then I'll come after you, swords blazing, and we could conveniently never return after a sea battle heard across the seven seas." He looked over at her with an arched eyebrow. "Returning to Tortuga suddenly sounds ideal."

She could hardly believe it. Had he been drinking again? Commodore James Norrington of the Royal Navy and Miss Elizabeth Swann, Governor's daughter, playing with engagement as if it were a humorous affair? In fact, they both began to chuckle, lifting the mood in the carriage dramatically.

"We are so unholy," Elizabeth said at one point. James smirked.

"I'm beginning to think it'd be best to embrace the fact rather than ward it off."

Elizabeth couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth and laughed again. She felt like she was a schoolgirl plotting with her best friend. The carriage slowed to a stop.

"Being on the other end of the East India Trading Company's sword for nine months is an experience that doesn't disappear with the effects of the alcohol," he said. "And neither does the desire to outsmart them."

Elizabeth smiled (dare she say, excitedly) as he exited the coach and helped her out onto the steps of the manor. In two seconds of silence, they had trust, respect, and understanding in one another. Elizabeth wanted to mock Lord Beckett and tell him that she had found some stability in that moment. Norrington was on her side.

"Good night, Miss Swann," James said quietly.

"Good night," she replied. "Commodore."

As she gracefully walked up the stairs to the front door, James smiled at her fondly. She returned it before closing the door, and he exhaled slowly.

_If only I had been so human during our first engagement_, he thought longingly.

x x x

Jack entered the fort silently. The wind's whistle on the stone structure was all he could hear. He remained perched a second longer before running around the corner to enter the prison.

He stopped.

Beckett stood with his back to him, ready to enter with a collection of men. He slid behind the pillar again. Why'd he come back for his pistol and sword? And coat? And compass? And…

Damned it all, he wouldn't leave without his hat.

And Beckett was about to see all of his possessions and no Captain Jack Sparrow lying victim in his cell.

He debated. Run? Without his things? Leave Elizabeth with his magic key to take the blame? He felt a little guilty, leaving her at the mercy of Beckett for his escape while mourning the loss of William. Then again, she did loose his black pearl and give him the key… Even though Will had signed the paper... And then the Pearl would be here the next morning not knowing that he had fled…

The door to the prison opened. He was running out of time!

Oh… the hearing… the magic key… his hat and compass…

Jack suddenly ran from the pillar. He made a mad dash across the veranda to the other side of the jail, whipping open the heavy door and closing it as he continued running.

From the other end of the long hall, Beckett held out his arm to stop his men.

"Sir-"

"Shh!"

He heard footsteps running right at him blindly, and the soldiers immediately raised their guns in defense. An iron gate then slammed shut somewhere in the middle of the narrow room. Rustling. Silence. Beckett ran forward with his men, eyes darting around for the invisible man. His eyes finally slowed as he looked down at Jack on the floor of his cell. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"He went that way," he finally said, pointing to the door he had just entered.

Beckett glared at him. "Indeed. And what did he look like?"

"Couldn't tell ye, mate," Jack said. "Too dark down here."

Beckett refused to stop looking at the pirate, knowing he had something to do with it. "I want guards stationed at all entrances at all times," he decided. "That way no one can enter – or exit – again." His eyes narrowed slightly. "We can't have the entire town in shambles if a murderer were to escape. They'd be in constant fear for their husband's lives."

Jack glared at Beckett as he walked away, leaving the prison and his guards behind.

Forget the hat. He blamed Elizabeth for all this.


	9. Stan and Brutus

**Sup peeps! I was working on a different story earlier, but I'm in a mind-spinning fizzle with it at the moment, so I worte some more of this to cool down. I have IUP Orientation Monday and Tuesday, so I probably won't be updating for another week anyway. And I'm totally booked to work all next weekend (Fourth of July weekend, go figure), but you wouldn't beleive that we still have Pirates 3! We're only having an 8 PM show still, but it's still playing into July! I heart all things pirate, lol. And I know you do too, so keep reading!**

**_And if you review, opinion: Would you honestly read a fic about a person randomly being stuck in an elevator with Norrington? I got the idea at work today and wrote like seven pages so far, and I need to know if you'd read it or not, lol. It's just a short, funny thing I'm doing out of boredom. Let me know!_**

. Reviewers .

x) swampmusic - I'm so glad it is! Let me know what you think of the hearing! It's all below! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

x) englishfreckle - Trust me - nothing annoys me more than out of character people in serious fics (parodies and humor, I make exceptions, but not comething like this). And with the filmstrip? I didn't really think about it til you mentioned it... I'm debating right now between where Jack's got a longer telescope than Barbossa or the look of pure terror Jack has right after Davy Jones stabs Will... either one'll make me happy. :) Thanks for reviewing!

x) Compleatly Random Dissorder - LoL.. that would be funny. I do have a part later in the story where he is sort of haunting Elizabeth (can't tell you why, obviously), but I don't want to bring a spirit out or anything. And I'm glad Beckett pisses you off! That just tells me I'm writing him as he should be! lol. Thanks for the review! Enjoy more of the story!

x) danca.mach - Jack? You'll have to keep reading, lol. And yeah, in the original, Norrington was going to propose, but in this one he ends up engaged to her anyhow, huh? (which I had to have to make this story wok anyhow, as you will see in future chapters). I like to think as Elizabeth and Norry as conspirators, lol. It's fun. Thanks for the review!

x) Terrieluv - Thank you! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for reviewing as well! Keepy reading!

x) DreamFlight - Yes! You used the word perfectly! Conspirators they are! And they shall get into that even more throughout the story, just you wait and see! I will have so much fun with this, lol. Thank you for the review! Enjoy more below!

x) lena-hearts-jack - Glad you think so! I hope you're intrigued enough to come back and keep reading, because I know you'll love it! Thank you for reviewing, and enjoy more of the story below!

x) xxcuriosityxx - 1408 was sweet, simply because it's Stephen King. I did like Die Hard, too, even though I've only seen the end of the first one, lol. And today, I watched the end scene after the PotC credits for the eighteenth time, lol. I love it so much. And yes, I'm a bit of a Norribeth shipper myself now. I was a fan of Norrington in the first movie, and now I just love him to bits even more, lol. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

x) Piratesfanatic - Yay! I'm still in character! I love being in-character (with Jack and them; I don't know about myself personally, lol). Thank you so much for the review! Enjoy!

x) iHEARTleyton - Of COURSE Elizabeth would say no. God, I couldn't force her to marry Beckett! That would be terrible! lol. I liked 1408, too, but not as much as I did Secret Window (if you can take a wild guess why, lol). And thanks for the Sparrabeth comment! I grinned happily when I saw that! Thanks for reviewing, too!

x) Norma Jean - Your suggestion with Beckett was awesome, and I probably will find somewhere to put it in (even if it's in a dream somewhere.. it'll still be hilarious). And yes, sad Norry. Elizabeth was just being stubborn in CotBP, lol. Glad to know you love it and that you always review it! Thank you!

x) Vicster's Jar of Dirt - Hey! You changed your name! lol. I like. As for Liz and Norry, they are technically forced into engagement right now, but they are not the same people as before (obviously), so things are looser between them, and they know it's nothing to really be worried about because they can find a way out. You understand. Hope you liked PotC 3 again! I watch bits of it everyday. I've watched Norrington die eight times now. tear Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing!

x) Florencia7 - Awesome! I have great imagry! Another good thing to know. As for Norrington, I'd like to think that he'd embrace his nonchalant I-don't-give-a-damn side once in a while. It is part of character now (from DMC), and I'm glad because he's fun to write, lol. Thanks for another inspiring review! Enjoy more below! The hearing! gasp

x) Tatablp - There will be more JackElizabeth action, I promise. It's not totally fluffy, but I will have my moments of brilliance! LoL... Thanks for the review! Keep reading and enjoy!

x) Heldin - GAH! I haven't seen Pride & Prejudice yet, but I had heard about the scene and wanted to see it SO BAD so I could compare, contrast, have notes, and laugh, lol. Is Tom Hollander a sweetie? Lmao... Omg! I made you openly admit that you LOVE Beckett! Haha.. As for men and hats, agreed. Dr. Grant in Jurassic Park has the same hat phobia, especially in the third movie. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy more, more, and more!

_- Dis/Claimer-_

**. Chapter Eight .**

Elizabeth felt an unsual, out-of-place happiness as she went to her room that evening. To think, she and James conspirators thinking up creative ways to get out of marriage. And something told her that even if they weren't able to weasel out of this (highly unlikely, for she knew they would find a way), being married to this Commodore wouldn't be as harrowing a thought. She didn't love him, however, though she knew he still held a candle to her. Now, they were partners, friends, and ready. Ready for whatever was to happen.

Though a deep fear plummeted in her stomach at the thought of Jack; Beckett had the pearl because of her carelessness after she had sworn never to loose it. How shallow her thoughts of it had been! She was not used to a black pearl dangling from her neck, but she still felt a relentless guilt for letting it fall into Beckett's possession. Who knows what he could have asked it. In the back of her mind, she had a feeling he had used it, though – why else would _he_ have proposed to _her_? Surely he didn't _love_ her. The man seemed void of any affectionate emotion.

This is where she smiled, knowing James was with her.

She also frowned, wondering what had become of Jack. He had left. She looked at his aid of escape sitting in the open top drawer of her vanity, wishing he had not left. She had no answers about Will. She had no comfort.

She had nothing but a restless night, wondering what Beckett would do when he found Jack's cell empty the next morning before the hearing.

x x x

After leaving the prison, Beckett made for the docks to meet with the King that was to arrive shortly. He repositioned hit hat to make sure he was perfectly presentable upon exiting the carriage where he came face to face with Mercer. The eerie man smiled crookedly.

"Did she decline?" was his greeting.

"As expected," Beckett said with a sigh. He fitted on his gloves, somewhat offended, but not surprised, at the thought. "But not to worry; we can still make it work."

"Confronting the governor?"

"I hardly feel that he would willingly give me his blessing," Beckett said levelly. "Besides, I don't think marriage was a necessity to the plan. It can work otherwise." He led a group of men towards the docks, straightening his coat. "However, things have taken a considerably fortunate turn in our favor."

Mercer shouted as a group of horsemen galloped passed. "In what respects?"

Beckett stopped, turning to Mercer with a malicious smile. "Haven't you heard? Well I suppose you haven't seeing as I am the only one whom, at this point, knows…" Mercer narrowed his eyes, and Beckett smiled.

"James Norrington and Elizabeth Swann are 'promised' to one another."

Suddenly, Mercer's face twisted into a deformed smile.

"So we _can_ still use the ship…"

"When will it arrive?" Beckett asked, assuming his position at attention.

"She's coming from Port Solomon with the next few days, sir, also holding the provisions you requested."

A satisfied smile rested on Beckett's face. "Excellent."

x x x

A knock. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked away from the sunrise resting just above the horizon. Her body tensed.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready?" he father asked from outside her door.

Ready? There _was_ a hearing? Had Jack been captured before he could leave? Her mind began to rattle with questions while it looked for answer to provide her father with at the same time.

"R-ready?" she stammered, suddenly dashing around her room and collecting items to change into (she had not thought there would be a hearing after Jack's exit the previous night). She ran behind her changing screen, coming up with an excuse. "I thought the hearing wasn't until half past eleven."

"It is promptly at eleven, and the King will be present," Governor Swann said. "Now do hurry. We leave in fifteen minutes."

Maids then came inside, helping Elizabeth to get ready.

_Jack was still here?_

x x x

"After seeing your master lying dead in the blacksmith's shop, what did you do?"

The boy stammered. "I… I ran to the Governor's manor, sir, and then to Fort Charles for authorities. And… A-and when I returned, _he_ was there. Standing over him."

Jack chewed on the bottom of his lip while staring off into empty space. Whispers rose from behind him, some gasps. Elizabeth sat with her father watching anxiously as Lord Beckett stirred up the emotions of the courtroom and conjured them into hate towards the pirate. She made eye contact as often as possible with Norrington as he stood next to the seat Will's young apprentice Nathaniel occupied.

"Anything else you'd like to say?" Beckett asked, pleased with the reaction of the court. Nathaniel shook his head timidly, gripping his hat uncomfortably. "Very well, then," Beckett pardoned him, "you may step down."

Nathaniel swiftly moved to the back of the room, the whispers heightening the tension. Elizabeth wanted sorely to stand up and defend him, to earn the right to speak, but according to law, she could do nothing at a hearing. If a trial were held, the law permitted her to speak, but for now, she had to sit silently and leave Jack defenseless.

Beckett met her eyes wearing a hint of a smile, and she fought to keep herself from becoming outlandish in expressing her anger. He began to speak, eyes still on her.

"As you can conclude, Jack Sparrow returned to the scene of his crime." Beckett retrieved an item from Mr. Mercer and glanced over at Jack. "Probably," – he unwrapped the item and held up a shining sword – "to recollect his weapon."

He walked up to Jack, holding out the sword. "Do you deny that this is yours?" Jack glanced at the beautiful blade, sorry to have never gotten the chance to use something so perfectly crafted. Much as he wanted to, he could not deny the sword. He looked up at Beckett's strong eyes.

"No. I do not deny it."

Talk now came in a scornful manner. Elizabeth's heart lurched as she sat further on the edge of her seat, looking over at Norrington again. He looked sideways but kept a straight back, thinking what a fool Sparrow was to admit to such a thing. The Governor put his hand over Elizabeth's to control her, but she looked back over at Jack frantically.

_No. No, he didn't do it! These people don't know anything!_

"Elizabeth…"

She pulled her hand out from underneath her father's and placed it on the front of the wooden box they were seated in. From before Jack, Beckett closed his eyes and took the floor at the center of the courtroom again.

"He does not deny owning the sword," he repeated loudly. "But he denies his most guilty actions-"

SLAM

All heads turned to the back of the courthouse as two rough-looking men stood against the gray sunlight, one wearing a hat with a terribly weathered and unmistakable feather.

"A cannon would've been quieter," the one not wearing the hat remarked lowly.

Elizabeth stared while most turned up their noses with disgust. Norrington was sure this wasn't happening while Jack slowly turned back around in his chair, knowing he was now done for. Beckett recognized both of them, and rage began to quiver inside of him. The Governor leaned into his daughter's ear.

"Who are they?" he asked, sensing their familiarity.

"It's Gibbs and Barbossa," she barely whispered to herself, still staring at them almost desperately.

Barbossa made eye contact with the judge. "I object."

Together, the two of them walked down the aisle; Gibbs nodding to a few ladies who looked very stricken, and Barbossa smiling at the judge and Beckett the entire way up. Finally, when they stopped at the end of the aisle, Beckett glared at them.

They were not in the black pearl's projection, but they seemed a threat.

He wheeled around to the judge. "Your honor, arrest them," he said. "These are adversaries of Jack Sparrow, and they serve under his name, partaking in piratical crimes against the crown."

The voices rose as Barbossa touched Beckett's shoulder. He turned, facing Barbossa's toothy, rotting grin.

"I don't serve under anyone, especially Jack Sparrow," he said. Barbossa's eyes drifted sideways, and he turned toward Jack who was still seated at the table staring at its surface. Jack finally looked up. He stopped biting on his finger, very nonchalant at this point. His eyes lit up with an idea. Elizabeth could see it from across the room.

"Ah!" He stood, immediately shaking their hands. "Stan, Brutus, good to have you! I just _knew_ you would come. And right in the knick of time, too," he said with an extravagant series of gesticulations. Barbossa and Gibbs looked thoroughly confused while Jack just smiled at them. He pointed at them and said quickly to Beckett, "My lawyers."

Beckett laughed. "Hardly."

Jack frowned. "I'm entitled, my good man. So says the laws of this court."

Murmurs broke out as Jack smiled around the room, waving to someone. Elizabeth tried to figure out what he was up to while Norrington thought it a poor attempt at obtaining justice. Barbossa met Jack's eye, wanting sorely to give up on the charade. However, he didn't know what was going on that Jack was in the middle of a hearing. Jack shot him a pleading look for half a second, still smiling about. Barbossa grinned wickedly.

"Your honor, do these look of honest law-abiding men to you?" Beckett asked of the judge. "They are not whom they claim to be."

"Sure we are," Barbossa said, facing the judge. "I'm Stan, and he's Brutus," he said, motioning to Gibbs. "We hail from Tortuga. And let that be that."

More voices. Gibbs nudged Barbossa. "Why do I have to be Brutus?" he whispered rigidly.

"'Cause I'm Stan," Barbossa said with a clever grin.

"Mr. Sparrow, you are not entitled to have defense at this hearing," the judge said. "If a trial is held regarding your case, these men may accompany you, given I can see their proper documentation upon request."

"With all due respect, they have no honest documents," Beckett said with a steel gaze on the judge. He was overly annoyed and upset that the judge had been so blind to Jack's charade. "They are _pirates_."

"Am not," Barbossa tauntingly drawled, showing the judge a brand-free forearm. Gibbs did the same as Beckett twisted his face, the rage beginning to rise from within him. He grabbed Barbossa's forearm forcefully.

"I'll put that brand on you before long," he said in an acidic tone. Barbossa jerked his arm away, a dangerous stare shared between him and Beckett. Soon the voices died down at the sound of the gavel wrapping sharply on the judge's desk.

"Lord Beckett, you claim to know these men as pirates," the judge stated. "If this is so, why are they not branded?"

"They are slippery, my lord," Beckett said through gritted teeth.

"Can anyone in this room come forth and say that these two men have committed acts of piracy against them or caused them harm?"

Beckett slowly looked over to the wooden box at Elizabeth. He sent a pulsating glare at her to which she merely pressed her lips tight together, intending very much to stay silent. The court remained so for half a minute, at which time the judge spoke again.

"Then these men are to remain untouched," the judge said as Beckett closed his eyes, trying to control his anger seething under his skin. Elizabeth sighed in relief. "They are welcome here as guests to the port, but you both must return to your vessel after nightfall. Is that understood?"

"Yes it is, your honor," Gibbs said with a satisfied tone. His smile met Beckett's scorn soon after, and it instantly vanished.

"And regarding Mr. Sparrow…"

Beckett looked up. This was it. He would get to bloody murder Jack Sparrow and enjoy it thoroughly. Finally. And-

"I find the evidence against him in lack thereof," the judge said. Beckett's face hardened even more. "There is not enough substantial proof that he has committed the crime you charge him with, but we will reassemble this court for an official trial in… five days, in which you will have time to collect more evidence as need be. Until then, Mr. Sparrow will be limited to stay in Port Royal."

"Without supervision?" Beckett asked calmly.

The judge sighed as if he weren't happy about it. "He's not required to have supervision the days preceding the trial, no," he said. "But he must stay within the settlement. Ehm… Do you have a place to stay, Mr. Sparrow?"

"My ship," he said immediately. Barbossa looked over at him.

"_My_ ship."

"Is not," Jack retorted immaturely.

"I brought it here."

"I_ told_ you to bring it here!"

The gavel hit the desk again, quieting them. "Guards will be placed at the ship's dock at all hours to monitor activity on board and the persons coming to and from the ship. If any qualms become uprisings, imprisonment will be imminent. As with your legal advisors, you will not be permitted to leave the ship after nightfall. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

The judge nodded, and the gavel fell a final time, much to Lord Beckett's displeasure. "Court is adjourned."

Jack clapped his hands together loudly as the attendees of the hearing began to exit in a swarm of voices.

"What's say you to a lot of rum?" Jack asked, turning to Gibbs and Barbossa. Before either could reply, Beckett stepped right into his view. Jack leaned back in surprise.

"You do not have me fooled," he said threateningly. The tone of his voice sent tensed his spine before it iced over briefly. "You _will_ be at my mercy, Jack. And I shall savor every moment that you beg for that which you will not receive." Jack's smile was entirely gone now as Beckett bored into his eyes more.

"I will be the last person you see before you die, Jack. Make no mistake of that."

**. Please Review .**


	10. An Exploitive Service

**Hey guys! Sorry the update took forever. Guess what? I not only got ONE film strip from Pirates 3 when we tore it down last night, but because it has 9 reels of film, I got EIGHT strips four-six frames long!! I got two with Jack, one with Norry, three battle shots, a Brethren Court shot, and one where Barbossa, Will, and them walk up on the beach in Davy Jones's locker. SWEET! I also have a smaller one of Jack from the editing room floor (lol), so if anyone wants it, I will SO mail it to you, lol. Just email or PM me - I'm trustworthy, I swear. First person to email me gets it. Anyhoo, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh! and I'm glad you all loved Stan and Brutus, lol. That made my day!**

. Reviewers .

x) Clea Lupin - Hehe, glad you liked that line. Also glad to hear the in-character compliments! Thank you so much for that and the review! Keep reading, my friend!

x) Piratesfanatic - Thank you! Here's the update! Woot! LoL..

x) TheSummoningDark - That's okay, I've been working, lol. I pulled two triples in a row last weekend, and this weekend I have a grad party to get ready for. I'll take a look at your Beckett story soon, promise! Thanks for reviewing!

x) Florencia7 - LoL, everybody loved those lines about Stan and Brutus. And yes, my wonderfully written pissed-off Beckett, haha. Always glad to hear how much you enjoy it, so don't think it ever gets old! Thank you so much for reviewing!

x) Compleatly Random Dissorder - LoL, funny review. Thank you for the laugh, the review, and enjoy the story more! And btw, nice term usage there with 'vertically challanged,' lol. That got me laughing.

x) teepirategirl - Yay, newbie! lol.. I'm so happy to hear ALL those wonderfully nice things you said! Of course I love the DMC and AWE Norrington, and that Norrington his a big part of the story. And yes! Someone loves the realistic quality I have in the story! It's all about making it presentable and real no matter if it's fiction or not, you know? Thanks for that great review, and please keep reading! And please, ramble on, lol.

x) Captain Uschi - Yes, Barbossa. Would you believe I originally didn't have him in this story at all til like three weeks ago, lol? But he proved very useful in the story (as you'll see), so I used him. Thanks for reviewing! Read on!

x) The-Pirate-Lass - Barbossa is definately an interesting charachter, and I thought so especially in AWE when he talked with Tia Dalma on the Pearl before they went into Shipwreck Cove about bringing him back to life. That was a good scene. And keep your guesses handy! I will be revealing the murderer shortly... hehe... Thanks for the review! Keep reading!

x) Vicster's Jar of Dirt - Babs, lol. That's funny. I put Barbossa in for comical relief and he has a purpose to the story of course, but it is always fun to watch him and Jack fight. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

x) englishfreckle - Hehe, everybody who practically reviewed this chapter loved the Stan and Brutus lines, lol. And yes; I love to write my creepy companion Beckett. I don't care how much I hate him, the mischievous side of me loves to write him, lol. And yes there will be J/E action in the five days! It's a J/E fic, lol. I'm just kidding. Thanks for reviewing!

x) iHEARTleyton - I hate Beckett too, but as I tell so many people, everyone's got a little Beckett in 'em, and I completely embrace mine when I write him, lol. And yeah, I'll have some Jack and Lizzie action shortly. Don't fret, haha.. My Fourth was good, thanks! Yours? Thanks for reviewing!

x) DreamFlight - Haha, I'm glad you liked the Stan and Brutus part. I enjoyed writing it the most of any part in the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing, and as always, keep reading on and on and on, ect! LoL..

x) Terrieluv - Thank you! And yes, I have a softspot for Norribeth, and I'm actually trying to work on one between all the other things I'm doing. I had two really good ideas, but one involves rewriting the entire series without them ever finding Will, and the other is just a collection of one shots revolving around Elizabeth's birthdays in Port Royal between her arrival and the events of CotBP. That said, I'm trying to think of simpler things, lol. I will have hints of Norribeth in this story, so that'll be evident. You write Norribeth? I'd love to read it if you do! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

x) danca.mach - What? Stan and Brutus? lol.. Everyone was taken by surprise by that one, and honestly, I added that in spur of the moment to break up the court room tension, lol. Glad you liked it! Keep reading, and thank for reviewing!

x) Tatablp - Yay, more Stan and Brutus lovers! Haha... So many people loved that part, including you! And sorry about Beckett, but I do embrace my inner evilness when I write him, and I have fun doing it, lol. So he's a butthead. Period. Thank you fore reviewing, too! Enjoy more!

x) swampmusic - Thank you! I knew Gibbs was going to be there, but like a day or two before I posted that chapter, I decided to put Barbossa in the story, too, lol. I couldn't leave him out after World's End! He was great in that! LoL... Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

x) spedclass - Thank you for reviewing! Keep reading on!

_- Dis/Claimer-_

**. Chapter Nine .**

Elizabeth stood with a smile of disbelief as people began to clear out of the courthouse. Her eyes were transfixed on Jack at the front of the room as Beckett walked away from him, Barbossa, and Gibbs (or, Stan and Brutus). The fact that he was cleared was still difficult to register. Though he had a trial, she didn't care; she would be at his defense this time. The only reason there was a trial is so Beckett could try to build a case – and she would build a better one.

She stepped out of the box with her father prodding her along, no matter how desperately she wanted to run over to Jack, throw her arms around him, apologize profusely for not being able to speak on his behalf, and congratulate him immensely. It would have to wait until nightfall when she could chance getting away.

From across the room, she caught Norrington's eye with a hopeful gaze. He simply raised his eyebrows, obvious taken aback by the turn of events as well. Suddenly, his heart fluttered as she smiled before leaving the courthouse. His chest swelled with happiness, and he even allowed himself a modest smile to the floor. Even though she was smiling for Jack's verdict, he still tried to find a promise between the lines somewhere. And for some reason, it wasn't as hard to find as he had thought.

After a moment, he cast a look down to the front of the room at Jack, Gibbs, and Barbossa, Jack grinning nervously as they readied to leave. James narrowed his eyes on Beckett as the man talked lowly (and, from the looks of it, quite furiously) with the judge in the corner. James knew at one time he would have done anything to have Sparrow at his mercy as well, but Beckett seemed to have burning ambition that couldn't be satiated when it came to the matter.

Suddenly, Beckett looked directly into his eyes, and it was then he realized that he had been staring. Norrington put up a defense in his gaze as the judge walked away from Beckett. The Lord gave him a sardonic grin, mischievous and knowing. He knew about he and Elizabeth's façade. A sense of protectiveness overcame Norrington for Elizabeth (and himself) as they stared at one another, Beckett reading him like an open book as he walked up to James.

"I sometimes wonder where you loyalties lie despite the uniform you wear," he said. "You seem upset with me, Commodore, for wanting a pirate-free utopia. I thought I could count on you, if anyone, to appreciate my efforts."

"Utopia is idealistic, sir," Norrington said evenly. "It cannot be achieved by a man of your realistic amenities."

Beckett kept the humor in his eyes and tone. "Can it not?"

"No, sir."

"You are doubting my abilities in bringing Jack to justice, are you? Seems odd… In a normal circumstance I would have him dead already, unless he is having help from other sources… crewman, perhaps… both old and new…"

James refrained from snarling angrily, though his voice was a telltale sign of his frustration. "That part of my life is over. I am not a loyalty to Sparrow, and to sail under him is thought upon with much regret."

"But you still think about it, don't you?" Beckett asked. "A glaring mark on your life's perfect record of obedience and honor? A time of selfish refuge from the world?"

"My actions were strictly selfish for my survival."

"Survival…" Beckett mused with a smirk. _"_It might be a good idea to keep that notion in practice, Commodore." He took a step closer and lowered his voice. Norrington tensed angrily. "For treason results in death."

James stared at him heatedly. Beckett's scorn turned just as hard, probing his eyes.

"Keep your priorities straight, Mr. Norrington," he warned. "Or I'll have to take necessary measures to ensure you end up swinging next to Sparrow indignantly. _As a pirate_," he finished coldly.

Lord Beckett swiftly moved away after a moment, heading up the center aisle and out of the courthouse. James felt a pungent weight settle in his chest and heaved a great, shaky sigh. Though he had engaged in piratical behavior for near a year (and, in fact, enjoyed some of it), he was not a pirate. He could deny it to the end of time just because he was that stubborn.

Though that did not change anything. And he knew it.

x x x

Gibbs and Barbossa stopped in their tracks, staring at Jack in disbelief. Jack turned around, giving them a puzzled look as they gaped at him.

"Will's _dead_?" Gibbs asked.

"Funny how we're outside in the street and there's still an echo," Jack said casually, continuing to walk. Barbossa immediately trudged after him, followed by Gibbs.

"And ye mean to say they're blamin' _you_ for all this?" he asked.

"Miss Swann did not coax her father into getting me a trial for nothing."

"She thinks you're innocent?" Barbossa pressed.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, picking up a pear from a stand and biting into it. "I am innocent. I explained this already."

"Who do you thinks got his blood on their hands, then?" Gibbs asked eagerly as they passed a line of small shops.

"I couldn't tell ye, mate," Jack, said. "All I know is that bloody Beckett is hell bent on pinning it on me just to see me swing." They stopped in front of a window, Jack throwing his pear to the ground after only a few bites. "Though," – he spat – "a hunch tells me he's got something to do with it."

"How much a something?" Gibbs asked.

"No idea."

Eventually, Jack's eyes lifted to look around the window curiously at a gentleman's outfit and a simple day dress. Gibbs looked farther into the shop, eyes lighting up. He nudged Barbossa and Jack who looked up. A young woman sat in a chair sewing a shirt, her straight blonde locks tucked behind her ears with her sleeves pushed up to her elbows so they could not interfere with the work her eyes concentrated on. Barbossa relayed a mischievous smile to Jack, and Jack merely raised an eyebrow.

"I think she'd like the Pearl," Gibbs said slyly.

"Aye," Barbossa said slowly. "At least after the first month or two of being held against her will."

"You know what I think?" Jack asked. Gibbs turned to him.

"What?"

"I think," – Jack pulled out his knife, and cut out the bottom of the pocket on his coat – "I got a hole in me pocket that needs repairing." He pushed passed them and walked into the shop confidently. Barbossa and Gibbs exchanged looks before ripping a sleeve and tearing out a shoulder. Then, they followed Jack inside.

The young woman seated in the shop looked up as they entered, sauntering towards her. She regarded them curiously, but business had been slow. She rose from her chair and set aside her shirt and sewing needle.

"May I help you, gentleman?"

"Mmm, yes," Jack said at length, feigning the interest he had in the shop. He met her eyes with a smile. He stuck his hand straight through his pocket until it came out the other end. "How long to fix this?"

She looked at his ripped pocket and back up at him. "Properly? Ten minutes."

Jack lifted his brow in surprise, looking back at Gibbs and Barbossa. "What about them?" he asked, issuing to their ripped material as well. "Torn sleeve and shoulder."

"Depending on the material's durability, fifteen to twenty minutes each. Possibly ten for the sleeve."

Jack nodded his approval, turning back to the girl. He threw an arm around her, and she cast him a look between disgust and caution. "Listen, uh… name, please? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, though I'd imagine you've heard of me."

"Margaret Black," she said. Jack detected a taste of venom in her polite response, deciding that he liked it.

"Miss Black…How endearing, that's the color of my ship's sails…" Jack said.

Margaret nodded, sighing somewhat boredly. "Pirates, then?" They were surprised at her response. She merely smiled. "Lord Beckett won't have any of that in his port…"

"Lord Beckett," Jack spat, "can go back to England then with the King. Given that's the plan, I don't see anything to lament over. So, Miss Black, I have… a proposition I'd like to make with you."

"The brothel is on the_ other_ side of town, sir," Margaret remarked as he walked her towards the window. Jack, again, was taken aback at the comment.

But not thrown off.

"You're distorting my purpose before I've even told you what I came in for," he said. "I believe I've shown you my pocket and my two crewman's damages… But you have yet to see the despotism for a skilled needle on the rest of my ship."

"_My_ ship…" Barbossa muttered. Jack threw him a look before meeting Margaret's expectant eyes.

"Your entire crew?" she asked skeptically.

"You _did_ correctly guess that we were pirates," Jack said. "We're not exactly as spit spot and clean-pressed as the Royal Navy as you can imagine. Your services would kindly be appreciated and paid for up front in gold."

She paused a moment, considering. Money up front sounded nice, though they were pirates. She looked up at them. "I have your word not to harm me then, Captain? Or remove me from this port against my will?"

Gibbs and Barbossa's faces twisted with some disappointment, and Margaret looked over at Jack. He just smiled.

"_I_ promise not to do any of those things," he said. "So what's sat you?"

She considered for another moment before pressing her lips together and straightening her shoulders. "Which way to the ship?"

x x x

_Davy Jones laughed mockingly at Jack as the Flying Dutchman dived back into the ocean at an obscure, sharp angle. "See you in thirteen years, Jack Sparrow!"_

_Jack waved nervously until the ship was completely gone, at which he scorned at the water. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow, you git," he said. And he surely wouldn't be going to Davy Jones's locker in thirteen years…but he would take care of that at a later date. _

_After making peace with the departed devil of the seas, Jack slowly came to realize that he was back on his ship, the passed four weeks seeming to dissolve from his memory. He beamed a smile as he caressed the wheel lovingly. _

_"Well, Wenchy, you need a new name," he declared, "seeing as once a ship's sunk it only seems dignified after being resurrected and all." He titled his head to the side and mused, "What shall we call you?" _

_A quiet wind took to the sails as a useless response, but he still shut his eyes and savored it. This was why he belonged at sea. It was his- _

_Something small and hard hit the deck at his feet. Jack opened his eyes, disgruntled that he had been disturbed from his moment. He looked down at his feet at the rolling sound, and his eyes lit up when he saw his lonely black pearl roll along the edge of his boot. He stooped down and gathered it between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it in thought. _

_"I'm promoting you," he said to the little pearl, setting it in the tiny center hole of the wheel. "You're no longer just a precious gem, savvy? You're a ship. You are," he said, patting the wheel, "the Black Pearl." _

_The little pearl in the wheel gleamed back at him despite the layered gray clouds surrounding them. Jack gave it a fond look before looking out over his ship. With a smile, he turned the wheel sharply to the left. _

_"I say we go visit Dad…" _

Jack involuntarily smiled at the sight of her sitting docked before him; he couldn't help it. She'd been there through it all. After stepping aboard with guards watching and finding that Barbossa had made himself comfortable in the Captain's Cabin (at which Jack threatened to lock him up if his things weren't removed by nightfall), Jack led them to the galley where his crew dined on a less-than-hearty meal.

"This is your crew?" Margaret said, looking them over.

"Aye," Jack said. "It's the only time you'll see 'em all in one place." He cleared his throat, turning to the noisy men eating before him. "GENTLEMEN!!! LISTEN UP!!!"

The noise ceased as everyone looked up, Ragetti standing with a crooked smile. "It's Captain Jack!" A raucous cheer filled the room, but they silenced as Jack held a hand up.

"Yes, I have returned, and let it be known that I am the only captain of this ship contrary to the belief of the man wearing the very large feathered hat to my left." Barbossa glared at him before Jack continued. "Also, you all remember Mr. William Turner, correct?"

Hearty talk came about from the crew, but Jack again silenced them. "Well, forget about him," he said sharply. "He's dead."

Gasps. Grumbles. General reactions of disbelief. Pintel paled before asking, "He's really dead, sir?"

"As a doornail," Jack confirmed coolly to the shock of the crew. "And as it were, yours truly is on trial for the whole bloody ordeal because Lord Cutler Beckett is still a pirate-hating pompous git with a wig that would easily conquer the Spaniards."

Margaret turned to him with a scoff. "So you've murdered the blacksmith?" she asked with perched anger and a half-chickle, putting a hand on her hip. She finally sighed, dropping her arm and looking upward in dismay. "How do I always end up in these situations?"

"I didn't murder him-"

"A trial?" Ragetti asked. "For you?"

"But you're a pirate!" Pintel said. Jack pointed at him with a cheeky grin, leaning into Margaret's ear.

"That's the brightest one of the whole lot, right there."

"If you didn't do it, who did?"

"Gentlemen, these things will all be explained in due time, but until then, you're forbidden to leave the ship simply because Beckett will have you killed for knowing my name these days. Until then, this," - he grabbed Margaret's shoulders and placed her in front of him – "is Miss Margaret Black."

Eyes went wide with desire around the room, and Margaret just gave them a condescending smirk.

"She is not to be touched," Jack clearly announced, much to the annoyance of his men. "I've recruited Miss Black to mend some clothing around the ship. Now, she needs the gold, so I figured you would all eagerly make her stay on the ship very worthwhile by providing her with some work."

"Stay?" Margaret asked him warily, eyes still on the rough-looking crew.

"Aye," Gibbs said, stepping up to her. "Do ye have any idea how many stitches you just signed yourself up to stitch?"

"A few day's worth," Barbossa answered for her.

She sighed, looking at the crew in question.

"I'll need to go get my accessories from the shop," she said, turning to Jack. "And by the time of my return, I want a large, suitable cabin so that I have room to work or I walk."

Jack grinned, reaching out and shaking her hand. "Agreed."

"I'll be back in ten minutes."

When she left, Jack turned to Barbossa. "You can go fix her up a cabin while I sort your things out of my quarters."

"_I'll_ be the only one sorting _my_ things in _my_ quarters," Barbossa leered.

"I'll settle this," Gibbs said loudly, overriding them. "GENTS!" The crew looked up again. "Who is your captain?" Gibbs asked them.

"Jack, right?" Ragetti asked. "That's what he just said…"

Gibbs nodded. "Thank you. Jack, you get the cabin."

Jack smiled over at a glowering Barbossa and tossed him an apple before leaving. "Eat your apple core out, mate."

After a moment, Barbossa threw it at the back of Jack's head, but Jack turned the corner just in time for it to hit the wall.

"You missed!" Jack taunted.

Finally, Barbossa stormed off in the opposite direction to prepare a room for Margaret. Gibbs shook his head, going up the hallway after Jack.

**. Please Review .**

**_If you would like to see a picture of Margaret, I have the link in my profile!_**


	11. Fragmented Certainty

**Hey guys! I recently got a new laptop for my grad present from Mom and Dad, but I'm not posting from it just yet - I don't get Internet on it til the 30th. BUT - I have the next two chapters almost typed, so I'm glad to say I have the time and means to make sooner progress on this now that I don't have to fight my sister for the computer... Well, I do til I get Internet on mine, but that's okay! I'm getting HP7 tonight, reading all day tomorrow, Grad Party Sunday (it got cancalled last week with rain), and vacation for a week after that, so I'd like to update now. Enjoy the new chapter! **

. Reviewers .

x) Compleatly Random Dissorder - Another humorous review, lol. And I'm so glad that SOMEBODY recognized the Beatle line! lol. I'm a huge Beatle fan, too, and when I wrote that part, it just came out and I laughed at myself. Glad you enjoyed that bit and the whole chapter, too! Keep reading, thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!

x) The-Pirate-Lass - Margaret doesn't end up with Jack, lol, but she is a crucial part to the story (obviously not a huge part; I'm not sifting the story over to her point of view or anything stupid like that, so don't panic, lol). Again, the 'you missed' was popular, haha... Thanks for reviewing!

x) iHEARTleyton - No, I didn't see transformers yet (though everyone at my theater has). Hahaha! Margaret may not have physical strength to do it, but she can conjure up a mean scowl, lol. Thank you for your review, and keep enjoying the story as it moves along...

x) Florencia7 - LoL. You know that probably won't last, though, knowing Jack and Barbossa... I'm actually glad I decided to add Barbossa last minute. Him, Beckett, Margaret, and a few others. Always a fine pleasure to make you smile with my story! Read more below and get your smile on... Thanks!!!

x) swampmusic - Hey, Gibbs and Barbossa are funny. Period, lol. But I didn't just bring them for comical relief, so look for them to be important soon! Thanks for reviewing!

x) englishfreckle - Aww, I'd send it to you anyways, lol. It's still up for grabs if you're sure... Anyhoo, thanks for a great review! I'm always happy to make you happy by writing a story you enjoy reading, and there's no better kind of story, is there? Thanks for review again, and enjoy!

x) Captain Uschi - I love their arguing, too, lol, that's why I write it so often. Plus, like I told Florencia7, I'm glad I added Barbossa last minute; everyone seems to be glad he's there! So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter and thanks for the review (hey! I just noticed that I rhymed, lol)!

x) Captain Sarah Sparrow - I'm so happy more and more people keep telling me they love Barbossa, becasue I wasn't sure I was doing something good by putting him in the story, but apparently I am! Glad you like it so far, and keep reading! Thank you for reviewing, too!

x) TheSummoningDark - Yes, AJck is VERY mature, lol. That's why I heart him. As I said above, grad party was rained out, so I'm having it this Sunday, but thanks for your wellwishing, lol! I will have fun! And YES! I'm getting HP7 tonight, too... squee! Thank for reviewing, lol, and enjoy!

x) teepirategirl - You want your J/E action? I've got your J/E action. Just. Keep. Scrolling. Down. LoL... Thanks for the review! I hope you like the chapter... alot!

x) Vicster's Jar of Dirt - I love Pintel and Ragetti. I couldn't leave them out... Haha, I get it (wink wink). Perhaps that could be arranged in a later chapter... _evil grin_. I'll leave that to _your_ imagination... Thanks for reviewing, lol. Enjoy!

x) spedclass - Thank you! Keep reading! Anything in particular you like about the story? Let me know!

x) Terrieluv - Thank you fore reviewing! Keep on reading and enjoying every little word of it! I know you will! lol...

_- Dis/Claimer-_

**. Chapter Ten .**

"'_All in the dawn the fleet was moor'd,  
The streamers waving to the wind…'"_

Elizabeth looked up at the dark sails camouflaged against the night sky, clutching her coat closer to her chilled body in the cold night wind. Loose strands of her updo strayed from their pins, floating in the soft breeze.

_"'When Black-eyed Susan came on board,__  
Oh where shall I my true love find?'"_

She stepped onto the gangplank passed the immobile guards, eyes scanning the rails for signs of anyone on deck. Quiet.

"'_Tell me, ye jovial sailors, tell me true,"_ she continued singing above a whisper with great lament in her song,

"'_If my sweet William, if my sweet William  
Sails among your crew?'"_

The wind blew amongst the sails as a response, eerie and cold as death. She sighed, the escaping breath stumbling over her taught, emotion-laden throat as she looked around. Perhaps visiting Will's grave again before coming here was the wrong thing to do, but she could not keep herself away. Her heart ached for him. Silently, she headed into the bowels of the ship in search of Jack.

x x x

Gibbs threw a large pile of disgusting shirts next to an assortment of trousers Barbossa had the displeasure of going through. He groaned, crinkling his nose in disgust around the room scattered with pirate garb.

"I thought we brought her here so _she_ could do all this?" he muttered to Barbossa.

"Ah, when you're done collecting all the shirts, could you please put all the shirts that are closest to the shade of white in a different pile please, Mr. Gibbs?" Margaret asked from the center of her room, looking up from Jack's coat pocket. "Thank you."

Jack, who was standing over Margaret's shoulder to be sure she did a worthy job on his coat, gave Gibbs a warning look when he tried to comment. Gibbs went back to sorting with Barbossa as Jack looked down at her handiwork on his coat.

"Should've got Cotton down here," he said. "_He _can't tell me no."

Finally, Margaret stitched the last thread into his pocket and cut it. Jack smiled, flipping her a coin as he went to pick it up from her table. "Excellent work! You-"

"Oh it's not finished," she said, keeping a grasp on it. Jack bent his brow.

"It's not?"

"Oh no! This thing is terribly weathered… I'll have to keep it another day or two while I work on the rest of the crew's linen. White shirt, please, Mr. Gibbs!"

Jack stared at her incredulously. "But it's _cold_," he pressed as she hung it on a coat wrack she had brought with her. She shrugged.

"Stay indoors."

Jack gave a petty frown, looking at his coat longingly. Then, to pull him out of his juvenile misery, a knock came at the door. He turned around as Marty met his eye.

"Miss Swann's here, Cap'n," he announced. Gibbs and Barbossa looked up with concern and confusion as Margaret kept sewing, and Jack blinked surprisingly.

"Is she?"

"Aye, sir. Up in your cabin just now."

What the devil was she doing here? 

"Thank you," Jack said, striding out of the room quickly passed him. He picked up pace, still wondering why she had come. _To congratulate you? To hate you? To give you something else from Will?_ Speaking of which, what about his key? She still had it from last night at the gravesite…

He opened the cabin door with a creak, and Elizabeth looked over from the porthole window expressionless. He stepped inside and shut the door with care and without so much as a _click_. He pulled himself tall against his spine, casually walking over to her. His heart beat faster ever so slightly, but he refused to acknowledge the fact as he stood beside her.

"And what brings you here, Miss Swann? Can't go a night without me, can you?" he asked with a grin at her. Elizabeth looked over at him, trying to remain firm, but a traitorous smile emerged, causing Jack's to grow. "I knew it."

She sighed, walking away from him. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything for you today, Jack," she immediately said, trying to skip over all the awkwardness she felt. "I was not permitted to."

"The law hasn't really been an obstacle for you recently," Jack said, picking something off his vest and dismissing it to the floor. He walked up to her. "You've just hopped from ship to ship running from what you used to be..."

Her eyes narrowed; he suddenly annoyed her immensely. "I guess I didn't like who I used to be then, did I?" she asked.

"Then why are you back here sleeping in a feather down bed, wearing extravagant dresses, and bathing daily again?" Jack asked.

"Because I still have an inkling of civility in me," she countered. _Where was all this coming from?_

"Yes, you and your society… I forgot…" he mused sarcastically. "The same one Lord Beckett resides in…"

Elizabeth suddenly lost her temper, lashing out at him in a low, angry voice. "Do you have any idea what I went through after you left me standing there last night?!" she asked, eyes barging into his.

"No," he said, unfeeling. "What?"

The savage hate beneath her suddenly vanished, tightening her throat again. She inhaled sharply while looked at his chest. Her eyes rested there in a stupor. "Beckett proposed to me."

Jack had a similar reaction to that of Norrington's the night before – a number of mixed anxieties aside from hope that she did not do what he feared she did. "Another fine, lasting engagement to one of Port Royal's magnificent heroes then?"

"Yes," she whispered tearfully, "but not to him."

Jack's eyes clouded with confusion as she looked up at him. "_Not_ to the Lord High Admiral?"

"No," she said. "To the Commodore." Her eyes drifted away from his shamefully. "Again."

"And how did you manage _that_?" Jack asked blatantly, walking over to his deck to drink a swig of rum.

"How do you think?" she asked stingingly. "I told Lord Beckett that James asked my hand in marriage earlier that evening, although… he really didn't."

Jack couldn't help it – he smiled through his drink.

"Does the brave Commodore know he's all set to marry you again?"

"Oh yes," Elizabeth said immediately. "Though we don't plan to go through with it at all. It was only my excuse to save myself from Beckett, and he knows that. It was my only option at the time to get out of a horrid marriage. There was no other way; I know he would not have accepted 'no' for an answer..." Her murmurings turned dark. "He was up to something…"

"You do realize that in attempting to get out of a marriage you only created one, aye?" Jack asked her, holding out the bottle for her to take a drink.

"Yes, I'm well aware," Elizabeth said, grabbing the bottle from him moodily, "but we aren't going through with it." She took a deep gulp from the bottle, handing it back to him. "Right now we're only a show. My father doesn't even know, though we know Lord Beckett intends to spread the word, no doubt."

Jack was utterly shocked. "The Commodore's actually making a mockery of all this with you?" He tilted the bottle back quickly, feeling the rum go down with a burn. "And what if you do end up having to exchange vows?" he asked hoarsely.

She gave him a level glare in return. "We won't. And if so… He's better than Beckett… Well, he's more tolerable now. I think being drunk for months on end did something good to him."

"Fair argument," Jack concluded with a nod. "So you're again engaged to the strapping Commodore, though neither of you have intent of getting married… instead you're laughing because you've made a fool of Beckett…"

"Yes," she said, wiping her eyes. "It has a satisfaction about it. I know I still have a predicament, but it's not as difficult to handle, Beckett compared to James."

"I sense a fondness," Jack said from out of nowhere. Elizabeth mouthed wordlessly a moment, a hint of red in her cheeks.

"W-well yes, I'm rather fond of him _now_. _Now_ that he's a new man who can recognize the wrongdoing of Beckett and the pleasure of_ slouching _every now and then… But I don't _love_ him. If that's what you are in fact implying."

"No," Jack said. "You're just a little less stubborn toward him now, is all."

"You know, I came here to be comforted, not more unsettled than I already am."

Jack lifted an eyebrow curiously, regarding her differently. "Comforted?"

She didn't meet his gaze, eyes darting about on the splintered floor. Her eyes watered more, and her voice softened multiple levels. "I thought you had left me last night," she admitted quietly. "I thought… you had run because…"

Since she couldn't bring herself to say it, Jack did, with realization. "Because I killed him." He commended her for not losing her composure entirely at the words (though she had come close) as she fought to find her voice again. She looked over at him.

"Why did you stay?"

Jack didn't want to tell her what a blighter move he had made at the jail, arriving just as Beckett had come to check on him. He didn't want to tell her how much she weighed in on his decision either. But he did give her what he considered enough of the truth.

"Not enough time to find the necessary means out."

She nodded as she looked away, hoping he would have said something else. Then again, he was a pirate. A selfish, self-centered pirate worried about only himself. She couldn't blame him, though; perhaps given the positions reversed, she would run at an open opportunity. Jack's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"I might have escaped later after Beckett's visit, however," he said, "but I didn't. Have. My. _Key_." Elizabeth felt the comment wrap around her under his eyes, and she looked up. He came very close to her with a deep expectant gaze, sending her thoughts askew for a moment. "Where is it?" he inquired.

"In my vanity drawer," she said, a challenge in the present tone. "Top one on the left."

"I want it back," he told her with a serious eye.

"Why?" she asked. "You're not imprisoned at the current."

"It's _my_ key," he said. "It was left to _me_. And I want it back tomorrow night when you return."

Elizabeth looked at him skeptically. "And what makes you think I'll be coming here tomorrow night?" Jack's golden grin took no time to appear.

"Three nights I've been here, and three nights I've seen you," he said. "Call me dithered, but I have irksome conjecture I can't seem to throw."

Elizabeth looked away from him guilty and angry – angry that he could read her like that and be right. She wished that he had murdered Will just so she could kill him at that point in time, but she knew it would be useless. As much as he loathed him sometimes, she found comfort in him that she could find nowhere else (even though Norrington, admittingly, was close). In the end, her anger melted into silent tears as she looked up at him.

"I know your innocent," she said at length. Jack narrowed his eyes on her.

"Really?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. She kept eye contact. "I know you didn't do it. You wouldn't have... I know you."

Jack scoffed at her, as unfeeling of a gesture as it was. "You _know_ me?" he asked, a bitterness lingering in his voice. He pressed his eyes into her. "Just how well do you think you 'know me,' Elizabeth? What if it turned out I _was _the one holding that bloody sword what killed you precious William? I'd say you wouldn't know me very well if that were the case."

"But that isn't the case." It was more of a plea than anything. She kept intense concentration on not looking away from him, shaking her head slightly in denial. "You didn't do it."

"You seem very certain," Jack chided. "Is there any evidence to prove your claim you have to share?"

"You wouldn't have done it," she repeated defiantly. Annoyed, Jack said, "And why _not_?"

Elizabeth's cunning ceased, her heart retaliating something fierce against her rib cage. She met his stone eyes with a weak hold on herself, wishing he would not look at her so coldly, for it reminded her of Beckett. She also saw the same humor in his eyes that Beckett could conjure, and her mentality hardened, along with her face.

"Because you and I both know how you feel about me, Jack," she forced out in a shot of winded breath. She took a step closer, all intent on playing by his rules if need be. "I know you haven't forgiven me, and honestly, I don't blame you. But you still can't seem to resist… can you?"

She looked down at her waist, seeing his arm already wrapped around it. She looked back up at him expectantly while Jack cursed himself for giving in. Her hypnotic voice did it again. _Damn it. _He tried to pull away, but his arm was suddenly a dead weight. He cursed inwardly before releasing his charm upon her.

"I'm still curious as to what being a good man tastes like," he whispered lowly, taking a pin out her hair and allowing it to fall haphazardly around her shoulders.

"Your last taste wasn't enough?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

A reflexive quiver ran up Jack's spine. He found it completely unfair that she could do that. His eyes darkened as he caressed the skin under her jaw. "I don't count that one," he said. "It was quite tainted with betrayal…"

She just looked at him evenly, knowing she deserved the blow, and she took it without a hint of frustration or anger surfacing.

"Pirate," she mused as a cruel irony. Jack saw a weak smile in her eyes, but it suddenly vanished as she lifted her head and touched his lips with hers. At the glorious sensation, Jack took over, pouring into her steadily more and more.

Elizabeth felt the lust in his kiss, but she didn't fight him. She simply had a feeling moving through her that she had longed to feel since laying eyes on Will that cold morning – reassurance. She needed it, drawing him closer, desperate to flood out the anguish sunken in her chest these long days.

Jack hands began to wander as their kissing became moderate, however, his sinful self not seeming to care about all the principles he was violating, not to mention the personal space, and-

"JACK!!!"

The two guilty parties leapt apart, standing awkwardly before each other as Gibbs appeared in the doorway panting, too preoccupied to notice their disheveled attire (much to the relief of Elizabeth). Jack cleared his throat and exhaled soundly, turning to his first mate.

"Erm, what? What is it?"

"There's men here looking for her," Gibbs said, nodding to Elizabeth urgently. "She best get out of here and fast." She and Jack exchanged looks, his somewhat disappointed that they could not continue their… this evening.

"Get them down in the cargo or something," he said to Gibbs before turning to Elizabeth. "Once they go down these stairs out here, leave."

She nodded wordlessly, exiting the room with Jack and Gibbs. She hid under the stairs as Jack directed the soldiers farther down into the ship. Her heart pulsated faster than it should have been, but she knew one thing for certain if it were anything:

He _was_ a good man.

Her flashing eyes met Jack for an instant, and he motioned for her to get up the stairs quickly. As he retreated into the hull after the soldiers speaking loudly and avidly, Elizabeth dashed up to the deck as swiftly as she could without being seen.

**. Please Review .**


	12. The Imminent Quandary

**Haha... Anyone wanna guess where I'm posting from? NOT the big computer in my basement! I'm posting from my laptop in my upstairs living room recliner and loving it, lol. Vacation was okay. I'm really sunburned (my nose is a scab right now), and I had to sleep in a hot sandy tent for five nights. But the waves were good and choppy Friday afternoon! Anyhoo, I think you might like to hear this - I recently started getting ideas for a sequel to this story. DON'T go crazy just yet; after all, this story took two years to be the awesome thing it is now. But I'm working on it here and there... even got a few potential titles down.**

**_If you would like to see something happen in the sequel and contribute to get some ideas flowing, PLEASE tell me in a review._ **

**Aside from that, read on, pirate lovers, read on.**

. Reviewers .

x) Compleatly Random Dissorder - Hmm, my favorite Beatle... Defiantely a tie between John and Paul. I really like all them, you know, as a group. I had started a few fics about them before, including one I want to perfect and send to Rooftop Sessions one day (it's an online Beatles fanfic magazine). Yeah.. someday, lol... Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

x) DreamFlight - Haha... I get a lot of people that tell me they aren't big J/E fans but make an exception for my story, and I'm glad to have another like you! Hope you keep reading and enjoying the story! Thank you for the review, too!

x) englishfreckle - Have fun on your vacation! Hopefully I'll have chapter 12 up before you get back... As for the song, it is a real pirate shanty called Black-Eyed Susan. I used it mainly for the mention of the name William so it would hit more home. Glad you liked the kiss, too! Thanks for reviewing and again, have fun!

x) ichliebepie - Oh, you have NO idea how long it took me to nail down all the fine details in this story, lol. And I'm still doing it! This idea originated almost two years ago, and now it's a far cry from what it used to be (which is good, cause I'm afriad the origianl wouldn't have been this successful, lol). Thanks for reviewing, and I'm so happy that you like the story!!! Keep reading! You'll still love it!

x) iHEARTleyton - Yay! I'm an honorary Sparrabeth! I'm handing you a virtual carton of (insert your flavor of choice) ice cream, lol. Thanks for the compliments and the review, and keep looking for more awesome one-liners! Maybe if you found one from each chapter, you could make it a section in your profile or something, lol. Or I could, to promote readers! THanks for the review again! Enjoy!

x) TheSummoningDark - Yes! I finished HP7 on vacation! I thought it was okay... my favortie book is still Prisoner of Azkaban. Always will be, though I can't exactly tell you why, lol. And did you see who the character was that got the reprieve?? It's on mugglenet, and I know who it is; I just want to know who the two that died instead were. Overall, the book gets a 7 out of 10 for me. I guess I though it would end different or we'd see a little more Hogwarts, so it wasn't what I totally expected, though it was really good. Anyhoo, thanks for the review! Which is your favorite book?

x) Captain Uschi - Hope you had fun in Florida! Virginia Beach was okay, except my nose got so burnt I had a blister on it, lol. It still hurts so much... My face is so distorted right now... Anyhoo, thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!

x) Vicster's Jar of Dirt - You know what? I'm a total Willabeth person too, lol. I just wrote a Sparrabeth to see if I'd be any good at, and apparently I'm not so bad. In HP7, were you happy with the deaths? I was surprised about one, maybe two, but overall, I liked it. PoA is still my favorite, though. Which book is your favorite? Have fun on vacation, and thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the new chapter below!

x) teepirategirl - Wow, you had no idea the research I did on this site to make sure I had an original idea, lol. And I did! Of course, I value the storyline more than anything, but I've got to put some good in-character romance in there, too. After all, though the original idea has changed a lot, tis was still a J/E fic. Glad you're still loving it! Enjoy it more below!

x) JeanieBeanie33 - Haha, glad to hear you loved that chapter! It's seems to be the most popular by far! Leave me a line on some of the other chapters if you get the chance, but don't stop reading! Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

x) The-Pirate-Lass - Jack will get his coat back eventually, lol. I promise. And since I have been having ideas for the sequel, I've been thinking Margaret ties into it more, so she'll probably be around for a while. I've got good uses for her and a history I'm trying to brew to perfection right now, and it's coming out okay at the moment. Hopefully you'll come to like her even more, lol! THanks for the review as always, and keep on reading!

x) Shaida01 - Elizabeth will come around to Jack soon enough, trust me. She can only resist him for so long, lol. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy more of the story below!

x) Terrieluv - LoL... I actually went and read some Beckett and Elizabeth fanfics and watced their scenes in the movies together a lot so I could get a solid feel on their relationship, and I know that it has helped me some. I don't really see them together either, but I know Beckett probably 'has a thing' from in AWE when he asks Jack what will become of her and he just smirks and changes the subject when Jack implores why. Creepy? Absolutely, lol. But I can play off that. Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy more of the J/E stuff soon to come!

x) Florencia7 - It took me so long to write the last chapter because I changed a lot of dialogue; I was very worried I wasn't in character a lot in the last chapter, so when I was finally half-satisfied, I posted. Glad to have you tell me I did a worthy job! Phew! Hope I've got the characters in this chapter just as in-character as well! Thanks so much for reviewing! Keeep reading and enjoy it!

x) spedclass - Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy more of the story!

_- __Dis__/Claimer-_

**. Chapter Eleven .**

_Damned it all to hell, WHY wasn't Jack Sparrow dead yet?_

"M'lord."

Beckett slammed his hand on his desk furiously before sitting quite tall and foreboding in his chair. The snarl on his face contorted it greatly as Mercer walked up to the front of his desk boldly. Beckett shut his eyes tightly, hatred seething through every pore on his skin. Now he not only had Jack, Elizabeth, and the Commodore to worry about, but he had all of Jack's crew as well.

"The ship has arrived, Lord Beckett," Mercer told him. "It has just made port."

Beckett slowly opened his eyes, still fuming. He had to keep everything straight. Elizabeth and Norrington had to be the first to go if he were to succeed in destroying Jack, according to the pearl. He would deal with the crew later. Right now, he had to focus on two people alone. He looked up at Mercer.

"Make sure the good captain has brought the provisions and give him payment," Beckett said. "Afterwards, tell him to make the ship look its best for tomorrow afternoon." He looked out the window at the dark harbor, wishing to ignite the Black Pearl with just the very thought in his mind.

"Is the King inspecting tomorrow?" Mercer asked.

Beckett shook his head slowly, glancing down at his desk. "No. But the captain should expect some company."

x x x

Elizabeth had an awful, drawn-out, sleepless night. Resistance was indeed futile. She only allowed herself to toss and turn restlessly for half an hour before rising and pacing the floors of her bedroom for a time. She stopped at her vanity at one point, opening the top left drawer to come face to face with Jack's key. Immediately, she slammed it shut, rattling the belongings that sat atop it.

The safety she felt in his arms earlier was gone, and she groped her memory to reencounter it, but it was useless. She felt utterly vulnerable and bare. Her longing for that comfort was so strong that tears began to prick her red eyes. Elizabeth hated the fact that it was Jack that gave her this wave of relief she craved for, but it didn't matter. She had to be consoled. A grief like this was hard to conquer enough.

She wondered, as she stepped out onto her balcony, about James as well. Of course it was, as he said, only a matter of time before the entire port knew of their engagement (again) courtesy Lord Beckett, but a thought kept creeping to the front of her mind that made her think so much differently of the situation. Almost two years ago, she had scoffed at the idea. Now, her face betrayed her stubbornness with a light smile. He was different yet the same. He still loved her, though she knew he respected her decision not to feel the same (after all, he could not _make_ her love him; that was absurd).

Though, it wasn't quite as hard to return the love of this man.

Elizabeth touched the railing, almost seeing a clear image of James standing next to her with a careworn smile to the horizon. His hair was tussled and free of that ridiculous wig, and his uniform was very much absent. Her smiled betrayed her yet again.

James Norrington was a new man she could grow to love.

A man she _should_ grow to love.

Not Jack. He was a pirate.

But so had been Will.

And in all technicalities, so had been Norrington.

So had she.

Obviously, being a pirate was exceedingly unhelpful in this matter. She would just have to choose between grieving alone until her death, finding solace in the company of a dear friend (a possibly, husband), or forcing herself to heal her waterlogged heart at sea with a pirate who offered her everything she wanted and needed. She _needed_ that reassurance despite the recklessness.

Forget Beckett and his _stability_. She could have the best of both worlds. James's stability and Jack's recklessness. Though it didn't make choosing one in the end any easier. _James_ had been reckless, and _Jack_ could be stable…

These thoughts tossed all through her weary mind that night repeatedly, and it seemed almost a surprise that the endless night had come to an end with a sudden wrap at her door.

Elizabeth fled from her balcony, shocked to realize that the sun was almost ready to break the horizon. She glanced at the mantelpiece clock above her fireplace as she came to the door. 8:15! Good Lord, she had been awake _that_ long?

When she opened the door, Estrella curtsied before her quickly. "Beggin' your pardon, Miss," she said before entering the room with two other maids, "but Commodore Norrington has come to call for you in an hour's time." Elizabeth blinked in exhaustion as the maids stormed her wardrobe.

"Rose is a best shade for today, I think," Estrella mused hurriedly, extracting the colored gown from her armoire. Elizabeth shook herself out of her trance as they coaxed her behind the changing screen.

"The Commodore?" she asked blankly as they disrobed her. "He's come to call? But… why so early?"

"He didn't leave that information, but I'd still rather hope you'd want to look presentable in his company," Estrella pressed, lacing up Elizabeth's bodice with skilled speed.

Elizabeth stood very still as the blur moved on around her; a rosy pink gown was soon fitted over her frame, and she when then sat in a low-back chair before a mirror while her hair was worked into a modest set of ringlets, half up and half down. Elizabeth refused a bonnet absentmindedly at one point. She didn't see the need for one on the sunless morning of the first of December, but it was good to hear from Christine that the day was to be slightly warmer than the previous few weeks, even if it was not to last to the next day.

_KNOCK __KNOCK__KNOCK_

Elizabeth and the maids looked up as the butler opened the door. "Commodore Norrington has arrived downstairs, Miss Swann," he said. Elizabeth went to stand, but Hestia powdered her face quickly – "Only a moment, Miss!" – and then she started downstairs, still perplexed on the hour (and nature) of Norrington's call.

She saw him standing ever so straight against the far wall on the opposite side of the front hall, his posture and appearance undisputedly professional. However, when he met her eyes halfway down the staircase, they were anxious and foreboding. Elizabeth cast him a concerned look upon reaching him, not used to seeing such a behavior in his eye.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately in a low whisper.

Norrington drew his eye away from her uncomfortably, looking around as she took his extended arm. "Lord Beckett has requested an audience with us this morning," he said almost gravely as he led her to the door. Elizabeth's mouth opened, but he went on to say, "Your father is apparently with him."

"What is the meaning of all this?" she asked, risking the raising of her voice as they went outside. James helped her into the carriage at the front stair. He gave her a nervous, hardened look.

"I only have so many reasonable speculations, and I believe we about to confront the most glaring," he said with a stern voice, though Elizabeth saw and heard the dread he was trying to mask. She breathed deeply.

_Oh_ _no_.

This was it.

She took in a sharp breath when James finally entered the carriage and it began to move. He wore an equal expression of panic, though his placid composure hid it better than Elizabeth's. She wrung her hands nervously all through the silent ride, and her stomach turned at the sight of Beckett's office. She felt Norrington wrap his hand over hers reassuringly and gently squeeze it. In a moment of need, she applied a pressure in return, eyes fixed on the building.

Elizabeth felt tearful, scared even, though she didn't know why. Surely Beckett would announce their engagement to her father, but that would be all. She could put this all on a backburner until Jack's trial was over. Then she and James would deal with this wedding business (the dismantling of it, anyhow). Let him say whatever he wanted – it wasn't important yet.

A soldier led the pristine couple to Beckett's office, formally announcing their arrival. Beckett stopped his jubilant conversation midsentence with the Governor, looking up with a genuine smile.

"Please," Beckett said earnestly as he began to freshen up the Governor's glass of wine and pour two others, "send them in."

Beckett took a drink from his glass with a broad smile when the guard left. Moments later, James and Elizabeth appeared gracefully in the doorway, earning a prideful swell of happiness from the beaming Governor. Elizabeth managed a strained smile for him as they walked up to the desk.

"I always thought you made a handsome couple," Swann said approvingly, "though I am surprised to learn your betrothal by means of Lord Beckett."

"Not at all, Governor," Beckett said before Norrington had the chance to speak. He handed the Commodore a healthy glass of dark wine. "I understand the situation was delicate territory," – he handed Elizabeth a glass with a lingering gaze – "and they wanted time to make it most comfortable before informing anyone. I simply inquired after… overhearing."

Elizabeth took the glass casually, trying not to upturn her nose to him too much in front of her father. Beckett drank with a sideways glance at her.

"Elizabeth, are you sure you are making a wise decision to marry now?" Swann asked awkwardly. "I do not doubt your merit or the companion you've chosen," he said with a smile to James, "but you must leave _some_ time for grieving, yes?"

"I will always be grieving for Will," Elizabeth said somberly. She looked over at Norrington. "James is decidedly the only one who understands and respects this, and I have found ease and security in his company that I… foolishly overlooked before. I have no doubt he will help to provide me a _stable life_."

Beckett hid his smirk behind another sip of wine.

Governor Swann was absolutely amazed. All the words the Commodore had deserved to hear from her twenty months ago were suddenly said, and he felt resolute that this would not turn out as disastrous as their first engagement. He gave a fitting smile, standing tall.

"I have the utmost confidence in him myself," Swann said. Norrington nodded.

"Thank you, sir. I have only wanted the best for your daughter, but I let her make the decision on her own, making it clear that I was not trying to press her into an… _unwanted situation_… so soon."

Elizabeth cleared her throat upon feeling James's eyes on her, but she covered it with a smile and a light taste of the pungent wine. Beckett still had a knowing gleam in his eye that detracted from everything around her. She stared at him levelly as she slowly lowered her wine glass.

"Always a good man of character and respect," the Governor said fondly.

"Yes," Beckett agreed immediately. "When your daughter told me of her recent engagement I was naturally surprised with the timing, but delighted all the same. You made a… _smart_ decision, Miss Swann."

Before she could display her disgust for the man, James tightened his arm around hers cautiously. Instead, Elizabeth sighed to release some of her tension. What could he possibly benefit from all this that had him so pleased?

"Thank you," she replied calmly. Only Beckett saw her eyes narrow as minuscule as they did. "I believe I have as well."

"Well now that I'm sure you're satisfied and comfortable with you course, I think it would be all right to go ahead with the plans," Governor Swann said eagerly.

Elizabeth and Norrington both looked up quickly. "Plans?" James asked, blinking as if he had misheard.

The Governor's smile was boastful. "Why yes! But credit must go to Lord Beckett," he said, nodding towards him. "After all, it _was_ his idea." Elizabeth and James looked over at Beckett slowly, his grin ever-pretentious.

"When you delivered the good news to me the night before last," he began, setting down his wine, "I was overjoyed." Indeed, his tone was light and 'overjoyed,' but it wasn't getting past James and Elizabeth. Beckett knew this, but he continued his false sincerity with enjoyment.

"So, I have arranged a little gift for you."

"A charitable thought," Elizabeth considered with little appreciation.

"Hardly," Beckett said modestly. "I am thrilled to see the promise that has risen from this dreadful hardship, and I thought I would express it – and make things less of a burden for you – by funding the wedding entirely."

Elizabeth's stomach lurched in confusion despite the smile she wore. James raised his eyebrows in surprise, repositioning his tight stature. Governor Swann beamed at them.

"How… generous," James said, the astonishment in his voice authentic. "We're both… quite speechless."

_Yes_, Elizabeth thought dangerously. _What are you playing at?_

"My reaction was quite the same," Governor Swann chuckled. "I declined at first, but he is a persistent man."

"I have brought in a ship just for the ceremony," Beckett announced haughtily. "You two will be wed at sea properly, and the ship will be my gift to you on which you will spend your honeymoon." He looked over at Norrington's blanched face. "Every worthy seaman needs a quality vessel after all."

Elizabeth was stunned. _He was giving them a ship? And paying for the wedding?_

"And you ask us nothing in return for your kindheartedness?" she asked pointedly, wanting an answer. Her father gave her a disapproving glance.

"Elizabeth…"

"I would not dream of having you in my debt whatsoever." Beckett pretended to sound offended. Elizabeth did not pretend to care as his eyes turned stony again. He poured himself more wine. "I do, however, have only one stipulation."

_I knew it._

"Meaning _what_?" Elizabeth asked expectantly.

A gulp of delicious vineyard before looking up. "As it has been made known, I am to be returning to England with the King in a few days' time." He glanced out the window at the shipyard. "If I am to pay for this wedding, it must take place before my departure, preferably within the next three to four days."

Elizabeth and James felt the other tense at his words. Beckett's smile did not surface, but he was obviously pleased with the trap he had caught them in. Elizabeth looked stricken.

"But… that's so soon," she tried to reason.

"Well, Elizabeth, you did say you were confident in your decision," her father said, somewhat confused. "Are you second-guessing yourself?"

"No," she answered abruptly. "I was just… not…"

"_Expecting_ it?"

She glanced over at Beckett almost angrily. _No, I wasn'__t entirely prepared to fall into__ your little __catch_, she thought acidly. Elizabeth collected herself. "I'll manage."

"Are you certain?" James asked her carefully.

_Of course not!_

But, with a swallow and poised height, she nodded firmly. "I am."

Beckett's smile returned in all its glory._ I bet you are…_

"Well." He put down his emptied glass, reaching for his coat. "I have arranged a little tour of the ship for us this morning if you would be so gracious to join me," Beckett implored.

"Yes, sir," Norrington replied as Beckett and the Governor came out from around the desk, Beckett putting on his gloves. They made for the door.

"Very good. Right this way, then."

James and Elizabeth, however, only exchanged ill-favored looks.

**. Please Review .**


	13. The Heiress

**I am SO SORRY you guys. I NEVER intended on so long of an absence, but college hit me fast and hard, and I'm still adjusting. I had like half of this written the day after I posted the last chapter, but then, I was moving into college, buying all kinds of crap, still working at the cinema when I could, studying like mad, and still have no time to myself. But I am not letting this take a backseat, I will tell you that. I put a lot of things on hold, but I finish everything I start, so don't think for a second this isn't going to be finished. I've got all the notes clear to the end written, it's just a matter of finding the time to type them all up. Maybe this weekend when I stay here I'll have some time to myself to get back onto the site more. Again, I am SO SORRY, and I hope you like the chapter below. I will try to write more as soon as possible, but for anyone in college right now as a freshman for the first time, you know my pain. Thank you for your patience! Enjoy!!!**

. Reviewers .

x) Clea Lupin - Haha, read on to find out my friend! I think you'll find out from the first onversation you're answer! Thanks for the review! Keep reading and enjoying!

x) ichliebepie - I know what you mean about Liz saying no, but hey, she was up all night and is very tired, and people have bad judgement when they're that tired, lol. Plus, she's human; she can make a mistake. And she sees it as a challenge from Beckett, and she is not going to just let him win by knowing she wouldn't do it, even though the situation looks like a catch-22. Just keep reading! Thanks for reviewing! I always respond, lol.

x) englishfreckle - Hehe, evil Beckett is my evil friend. I heart him, lol. Also glad to hear you had a good vacation and liked the conversation in the last chapter! It was suprising easy to write, ut maybe it's because I'm so obsessed and I talk with big sentence structure like that everyday, haha. Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

x) Perfect Pirate Captain - Thank you very much! I'm actually not sure if I'll kill off Beckett yet or not, considering I might have a sequel... But! I can't tell, lol. Maybe I'll just make a whole other bad guy! Bwaha! Hehe... Thanks for the reviews, and I'm glad you like the story so much! Keep loving it and reading it! Thanks again!

x) Captain Uschi - Glad you had fun in Florida! I'm having some fun hear at college, but mostly at night when I run around with my roommate and my guy friend from high school who came up here, too. We have random adventures around town and campus every night, but studying is giving us holes. Oh well! I'm updating! LoL... Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter, too!

x) Captain Ichabod Rainey - I heart your pen name, lol. It's amazingly awesome. Glad you like my story, too! I hope you keep reading more, because I know you'll love it! Enjoy, and thanks so much for the review!

x) Vicster's Jar of Dirt - Hah, eunuch jokes! I will see to inserting one along the lines somewhere... It shall be funny. Sorry about the long wait, too, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing as always!

x) Compleatly Random Dissorder - Tea and cake or death? DEATH. Because then i can eat as much as I want and not be full, lol. Just kidding. Thanks for the review! Read on!

x) JeanieBeanie33 - Haha! My secret meetings with the one and only evil Lord Beckett in my head has helped me to write a wonderfully evil Beckett for you to mull over. I'm actually getting so many compliments on my evil Beckett that I love it! I love writing him, lol. His evilness is like the michievous in me that I rarely carry out in real life, so putting it to paper isn't really a waste because you like it so much, now is it? lol... Thanks for reviewing! Read on and enjoy!

x) Piratesfanatic - Ha, everyone loves Evil Beckett. I'm so proud of him. And yes, of course those were feelings! Thanks for reveiwing, and enjoy the chapter below!

x) Florencia7 - Well if you can't wait, keep reading! I'm sure you'll just love it, lol. Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

x) xxcuriosityxx - Yay for evil Beckett and slight Norribeth! LoL... About the ship, Jack's never seen it before, and Port royal is a busy port, so I'm sure it hasn't passed through his mind yet, though you'll have to keep reading! I understand your busyness, trust me, lol. I'm swamped with college, and I hate it. Thanks for your review, and enjoy the new chapter!!! Even though it was forever ago, I hope you vacation was good, lol.

x) TheSummoningDark - Haha, I'm gonna start an I Love Evil Beckett Club for everyone who reads this story, lol. I think I'd have everyone joining! Thanks for the review! Hope you like the next chapter!

x) Ladybug21 - Ah, another fan of evil Beckett, lol. And of course James is alive; after he died in the movie for Elizabeth, I cried. A man like him deserves to live, so I made it so in my story. Thanks for the review, and read on! I know you'll love it! Thanks again!

x) missrissa77 - Haha, I have it all figured out, but you'll just have to keep reading! I know you'll enjoy it if you've like it up to this point! Thanks for the review, and enjoy more below!

x) iHEARTleyton - Hehehe... would I do that? Maybe I would... you'll just have to keep reading to see what happens! Thanks for the review as always, and enjoy more piratey goodness below! Woot!

x) teepirategirl - Yay for Norrington, lol. I heart him. He's just too awesome! Besides, he is a huge part of my story, and not just because I love him, but... well, just keep reading! Thanks for your review, and keep on reading! Enjoy!

x) The-Pirate-Lass - Okay, if you look at almost every review response above you, you also love evil Beckett! It's like I have a force! LoL... He is fun to write, I admit. I like being evil sometimes, and Beckett is my way of doing it. Also, I do have a soft spot for Norrington, and he is crucial to the story, so keep reading! Thanks for the review!

x) DreamFlight - I have a slight guilt of wanting to ship Norribeth sometimes (I've actually got a one-shot in progress), but this story is Jack/Elizabeth... I guess I just do the Norribeth to establish a friendship and trust between the two which will play a big part. Thank you for the review, and read on!! Enjoy!!!

x) sweet-misery-t - Thanks for the review! What did you like most so far? Enjoy more below! Thanks again!

x) swampmusic - I value grammar and spelling so much it's ridiculous, but then again I see myself making mistakes all the time, and they drive me INSANE. I HATE when I make little mistakes, lol. It makes you look at that and messes up your track of reading the storyline because I goof, but I'm working on proofreading a lot more. Most of the time it's just because I type too fast, lol. Thanks for the review, and enjoy the new chapter!!

_- Dis/Claimer-_

**. Chapter Twelve .**

During their walk to the docks, Elizabeth's body felt weak and her mind was furious. She gave a restraining squeeze on the Commodore's arm as they neared the towering ships, and he fell back in concern, leaving the Governor and Beckett a few more yards lead.

"Are you well?"

"He's a disgusting man," she spat lowly, burning a hole in the back of Beckett's head with her eyes. "Damn him and his 'generosity.'" Norrington was taken aback by her sudden burst of hatred.

"I admit he can be revolting, but I don't see how you can blame this on anyone but yourself," he reminded her shortly.

"Don't you see what he's done?" she asked, exasperated. "He's going to have us married the day before Jack's trial! We'll be at sea and out of the way so that we can't speak on Jack's behalf at the trial!"

James slowed, casting her an unsure look. "We?" Elizabeth looked away guiltily. James stared at her. "You don't honestly think he's innocent, do you?"

"Yes I do," she said without hesitation. "And don't lie… I know you believe him innocent, too."

"True enough," he admitted against his will. He didn't think Jack guilty from the start, but he was still too stubborn to admit that aloud. He pressed on. "But you know as well as I do that Beckett will never listen. He's upset as it is that Jack even has a trial. He's determined to see the end of him."

"I know," she groaned slightly. "That's why he's getting us out of the way… He sees us as a threat somehow… But we can't just let this go. Condemning an innocent man will only condemn us both."

Norrington would've rather not been involved, but he tried to make her see reason.

"I agree that the responsibility of Will's death lies with another, but what is it that you exactly plan on doing to stop our wedding and see Sparrow off cleared? There is only so much we can do."

"Then whatever it is, we must do it," Elizabeth said firmly.

"First things first, _darling_," James murmured quietly, eyes cautiously on Beckett. "We have to delay our wedding."

"Obviously," she whispered back.

"Though I don't see how you will come up with a legitimate excuse to miss the wedding and still speak for Jack the next day-"

"Here she is!"

James and Elizabeth jerked their heads apart, looking up at the beautiful ship they approached. Lord Beckett curled his lip with a smirk before turning back to his two followers as they headed up the gangplank.

"The Heiress is a small ship of the fleet, recently retired from duty, but all the while seaworthy," Beckett told them as they stepped onto the gleaming deck. "Her guns have been disabled, though I imagine you will steer clear of conflict as much as possible after the wedding."

"I'm sorry, sir, but why disable the guns?" Norrington asked. "What if it so happened we could not avoid conflict?"

Beckett lifted his brow. "Surely, if you are a man of intelligent naval tactics, you will know how to assemble them again, unless that is giving you too much credit?"

Norrington averted his heated gaze to the towering mast before them. "No, sir." Beckett smiled.

"Good! Now, I will go and retrieve the captain… We're actually here early…"

As he strode up the deck, Elizabeth caught a whiff of something in the breeze. She made a face, attracting her father and James's attention.

"Do you smell that?" she asked. After a moment of humoring her and inhaling deeply several times, Norrington narrowed his eyes.

"Gunpowder." His eyes went about. "It's very strong."

"Now now, these are ships of war you are surrounded by, don't forget. And merchant ships do carry a lot of stock sometimes," the Governor tried to reason. "Perhaps it is best the cannons are disarmed if there is that much powder on the wind."

Somehow, as the wind sent more of the strong scent of powder under her nose and Beckett returned with the captain, Elizabeth silently had to disagree.

x x x

The door creaked open loudly. Jack cringed at the horrific sound that he felt had drawn every eye in town to him, but thankfully, the only eyes that turned on him were that of Mary, the donkey. He stared at her for a moment, challenging her with his eye to make a sound. Mary did not, and so Jack stepped into the somber atmosphere of the blacksmith's shop, closing the door and barring it.

"So, donkey," he said, crouching down to the observant animal and looking straight at it, "humans seem to think that only other humans can be witness to a crime," Jack stated. "But that is not true. _You _were here when Will was murdered, and you and I _both_ know the truth that Beckett refuses to listen to."

Mary went to whinny, but Jack put his hand on her nose to silence her.

"Ah ah… You know it wasn't me. But seeing as you can't communicate very well on a human level, you're very little use to me." Jack tried to keep eye contact with Mary, but she kept turning her head. Finally, Jack stood, walking further into the shop.

"Since you're no help pleading my innocence, I'm just gonna have a look around if it's all right with you."

Mary made a sound between a snort and a sneeze. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

He stepped down a few stairs, looking around at the vast emptiness of the space before him. There was a chill about it that had nothing to do with the weather. He felt it envelope him and gave a visible shiver.

_"You threatened Miss Swann…" _

_"You're not a eunuch, are you?" _

_"Oi! Turner! Light a lamp or-" _

_He stepped in a wet patch of dirt and made a face, wiping his boot off on the dusty floor. He went to step around the muddy spot, but immediately, his boot collided with something heavy and solid on the floor. Jack looked down, kicking it lightly again in the pre-dawn darkness. _

_"Mr. Turner? You've left a sack or something in the middle of this bloody fl- Ow!" _

_Jack bent down to pick up whatever was obstructing his path, but his face fell into something cold and wobbly. He squinted his hurting eye, seeing the outline of an upright sword handle with the other. He let his eyes follow the sword blade down… _

Mary whinnied.

Jack pulled out of his memory with narrow eyes where Will's body had been several mornings prior. Everything looked in its place as if it had never been unsettled. The floor was unmarked, the stone wall wiped clean, the wood pile stacked…

Jack paused. A small gold glint in the dirt caught his eye almost hidden behind the wood pile. He moved his head slightly to the side, and the tiny object glowed brilliantly. Mary whinnied again. Jack's narrowed eyes were physically drawing him closer to the woodpile. It was still as small as it was back by the entrance, and Jack stopped before it with a suspicious eye.

He reached down for it, picking it up carefully between his thumb and middle finger. He regarded it with curiosity. It was a small, gold cuff link. Very ornate to boot. Very sophisticated. Much to glamorous for even William Turner.

This cuff link was not Will's.

And he knew it.

Jack growled in the back of his throat curiously eying the tiny weight of gold between his fingers while deep in reverie. The lovely swirls in the gold moved somewhat after staring at it for a time, and he blinked quickly, running on air out of the blacksmith's shop and harboring his find. Mary whinnied again.

"I won't tell if you won't," he said to the animal before slipping out the front door.

x x x

James and Elizabeth strode beside one another rigidly as Beckett and Captain Karmic showed them every inch of the Heiress that morning. The east winds brought the chill out of the water and to them directly, adding to the distractions Elizabeth was swarmed by. She and Norrington were impressed but suspicious with the ship, knowing that Beckett being involved was grounds enough for suspicion. She thought of Jack, wondering if she might again see him that night. She thought of Will and if she would be learning a new way to parry with a sword if he were still alive. The thought stuck in her throat thickly, mixing with the harshness of the gunpowder on the air.

After the tour of the Heiress, Elizabeth was vaguely aware of wandering into in the streets with her party as talks continued between her father, and Beckett. At length, they ended up stopping after crossing a small stone bridge that led towards the east side of the settlement. Elizabeth almost kept walking, but James halted in place, quickly and discreetly pulling her back towards him. She blinked repeatedly to escape her cloud of secluded thought.

"I think it's a masterful work," Governor Swann said in great favor of the ship. "An excellent vessel of good craftsmanship and quality, wouldn't you agree, Commodore?"

"Marvelous, sir," James said.

"And do you find it just as appealing, Miss Swann?" Lord Beckett asked carefully. "I would not want to bestow a gift upon you that you think of as less than suitable."

"It is a stunning tribute," Elizabeth assured him. "I find it quite accommodating."

Beckett smirked. "Lovely."

Suddenly, Mr. Mercer had appeared over Beckett's left shoulder, surprising Elizabeth. She must have blinked because he was not there before. The man flashed the closest thing to grin at them, bending at the waist quickly.

"Good day, Governor. Miss Swann, Commodore."

"Good day," Governor Swann said with a short smile. Elizabeth held her silence as she held her hate for the man. Norrington seemed to be along the same lines, his face not even attempting to conform to a hint of an acknowledgement. Mercer took no time in turning to Beckett.

"M'lord, I require a private word," he says pressingly.

In her mild dismissive state, Elizabeth looked around, taking note of small details around her. The wrinkles of her fine rose dress and James's stunning navy coat messed together where their elbows were linked. The fabrics and hues of the colors contrasted greatly, but somehow in her current state of mind, they looked just fine side by side.

Her father's wig was slightly off-center by maybe half an inch, but it was still very bothersome to her eye.

Beckett looked thoroughly annoyed and ready to lose his temper as always. His calm façade seemed to be slipping, but it was nothing new. Potentially dangerous, but not new. His eyes were dark, and his appearance was very professional and masculine. The deep orange of his coat seemed to heighten him almost, especially with the delicate gold stitching embroidered around the neck and down the length of it…

Mercer was speaking in a muffled voice close to Lord Beckett, something said about meeting later on the matter they were discussing. Her eyes fell to the ground wearily, noting the position of their similarly fashioned boots in the cold dirt. Her eyes gradually traveled upwards; Mercer's coat was shorter than Beckett's, and he had wonderfully elegant embroidery on his as well. It swirled in a rectangle as the bottom of his sleeve, two brilliant gold cuff links gleaming dully in the shade. She blinked as the other hand crossed into her view, and she narrowed her eyes curiously.

The other sleeve was identical, but she could only she one golden button. Perhaps it was only the sun playing tricks on her tired eyes…

Her eyes were so heavy…

Things blurred together slightly. She was even still seeing things. One missing gold button, two barrels where there should only be one, and Jack in th-

Jack in the alley??

She blinked, setting her head high and taking a slow breath. Then, she looked back towards the alley. Was it Will's ghost and not Jack? The fact that it was midday did not matter; the alley was still shadowed, like the bottom of Jack's eyes…

Finally, when Jack was in fact motioning to her, Elizabeth acknowledged that it was him. She tried to look over few and far in between, but the curiosity of him just being there was distracting. She felt detached from her father, Beckett, Mercer, and James. An urge to go to him was not relenting. She did not know why, but who was she to fight it?

When she looked back up, Mercer was departing. She looked to address her father.

"-business that shall be left until later."

"Terribly important?" Governor Swann asked Beckett.

"Oh no, just an item that requires more attention that work on my part, don't worry over it-"

"Father."

The three men looked to her attentively, so much that it surprised her.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" The governor narrowed his eyes. "Dearest, are you all right? Your eyes look dull, are you ill?"

"Just tired," she replied. "I had a long night." She glanced up at James. "Apologies, but I was wondering if I may have the remainder of the afternoon with the Commodore?"

James cast to her a curious expression from the side. Beckett lifted is brow as well, the mechanics of his mind trying to decipher Elizabeth's request.

"Now?" Governor Swann asked. "We are in the company of Lord Beckett for _you_, I don't know if it is entirely courteous-"

"Poppycock," Beckett responded. "Our tour of the ship is over," he said with intense eye contact to Elizabeth. "I would not want to be responsible for keeping them just for more wine and naval chatter. "

Swann looked back to Elizabeth with a thin smile. "Well, if it is what you wish."

"Thank you for your gallant hospitality, Lord Beckett," Elizabeth said to him. "The ship is positively remarkable, and I thank you again for the arrangements. Your company was uplifting this morning."

Beckett smirked. Empty words. They both knew it. He just smiled.

"As was yours, Miss Swann," he replied. "Thank you for accompanying me. You as well, Commodore."

Elizabeth stole a glance back at Jack in the alley when Beckett let go of her eyes. He was still there.

"Thank you for everything, sir. It is indeed gracious of you."

As Elizabeth rejoined the group with her thoughts, she nodded he father and to Beckett respectfully (though she had nothing of the sort for the man) before looking up to James with a tired smile.

"Shall we?"

He gave her a suspicious look as they turned to walk up the street. He was curious.

From the alley, Jack bit his lip as Elizabeth walked away with Norrington, not sure what to make of it. Then, if he had blinked he would have missed it; Elizabeth winked at him.

He smiled. When would he be able to make an honest pirate out of her?

He stayed put, standing back into the shadows more until she came.

**. Please Review .**


	14. Missing Link

**Oh, my sincerest apologies for all of this space between updates. College has taken over my life! But Im still writing on weekeds, I swear! I'm putting off a 3 page book review for health tonight that I haven't even started yet, but I always do good in health, so no biggie. Plus I'm good at writing papers (wonder why? haha). Again, sorry. I have a nine day break for Thanksgiving starting this Saturday, so maybe I'll get another chapter in then. Oh! And I have a month off for Christmas! It will be okay. I promise. Til then, all readers who don't like this chapter as a peace offering shall get a refund. Haha..**

**Also, for you lovers of 'The Jack Sparrow Rap,' I recently posted 'The Will Turner Rap' out of sheer boredom! Check it out!**

. Reviewers .

x) wayunlucky13 - Ooo! Hello! I miss you, lol. I hope you keep reading because you won't be disappointed, Mel! Trust me! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and hope to here more from you soon!

x) JeanieBeanie33 - Hehe, you will found out more, more, more in this chapter! You might be on the right track! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the next installment, lol.

x) Piratesfanatic - Aww, I feel so bad that I keep you and everyone else waiting, lol. And yes, Jack had to talk to the donkey. It was there - Jack and the donkey in the same room - and conversation had to ensue, lol. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter below!

x) Florencia7 - Yeah, Jack and Liz meet in this chapter, haha. And yes, I always thought about how Elizabeth and James would interact with one another had they returned to Port Royal society after World's End, and after all the stuff they had been through, this seemed plausible. And Jack had to talk to the donkey... it just had to happen, haha. Thanks for the review as always, and I hope you like the next chapter!

x) teepirategirl - I feel so awful for not updating!! But I have not forgotten you all, I promise!! I have this all written out in notes on paper, so all I have to do is cleverly type it. Spare time is virtually nonexistant anymore, though. Haha, glad you liked the smithy scene, too. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

x) Ditte3 - Thank you! I hope you keep readig more because I know you'll like it. Hope to see you again and thanks for the review! Enjoy more below!

x) swampmusic - My school browser is FireFix, and one time I went to correct some fanfiction it actually did all that and I loved it. However, my computer chews it up and spits it back out for some reason lol. Oh well. It'll just keep me on my toes! Thanks for the tip, the review, and read on! Enjoy!

x) englishfreckle - Haha, what more is there to say about Beckett? And thank you for another Beckett compliment. I'm surprised at how many ppl like my Beckett, but he is what helps me tap into my dark side, and he is actually one of my favorite characters to write (easy for me yet challenging, which is strange). I love writing him and Norrington, lol. And I'm glad you also liked the smithy scene! I had to do it! Good luck in school! I didn't make music ed, so I might do English with a music minor. Ah well, I'll get to write! Haha.. Thanks for the review! Enjoy more below!

x) QueenOfSparrabeth - Hehe, Mercer... What a twit, lol. Thanks for the review, and enjoy the next chapter!

x) spedclass - Thanks for the review and compliments! I hope you like the next chapter as well!

x) Ladybug21 - Haha, yes, evil Beckett and Mercer. However, the reason is still unknown as to why! Keep reading to find out! And thanks for the understanding.. I hate how I have no free time to write, lol. Sitting in my little dorm is just not good enviroment and atmosphere for writing. I'm used to my big dark basement surrounding me. Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter, and thanks for review!

x) Vicster's Jar of Dirt - Love is definately okay, lol. And yes, Beckett is hated (though I love writing him haha). There will be a eunuch joke! Promise! Somewhere in this story, I will make it happen. Thanks for the review, and enjoy more below!

x) Captain Uschi - Glad I can spread happiness with a piece of fanfiction, lol. My history professor is named Dr. Britz, lol, and he's not even British. He's a powerpoint-loving fast talker, though! I get at least two pages of notes from him in our 50 minute classes. Thanks for reviewing, too! Read on!

x) Jennifer Lynn Weston - All very good questions m'dear, and you will just have to keep reading to find out! Thanks for the review and glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hope you like this one just as much!

x) TheSummoningDark - The truth. Hmm... haha. You'll just have to keep reading! Thanks for the review, and I'll keep the Evil Beckett Fan Club in mind. Maybe it can be a group on Facebook, lol. Thanks again and enjoy!

_- __Dis__/Claimer-_

**. Chapter Thirteen .**

"Elizabeth, may I ask what your purpose of our departure was just now?"

Elizabeth spoke not a word until they were up the street far enough to turn a corner out of the sight of her father and Lord Beckett. After giving a subtle glance over her shoulder, she began to speak, keeping a good posture as commoners passed by.

"I had a difficult night," she said convincingly. "It was enough to follow Lord Beckett around all morning with his high step and arrogance, let alone not lose my short temper a long night has given me. Especially in front of my father. What scene that would have been."

"You have been slightly detached, I noticed," Norrington responded with concern as they walked slowly. "Had I known, I would not have called on you. Would you like to take tea with me so that you may rest?"

Elizabeth then slowed her step but did not answer. Puzzled, James looked over at her. "Elizabeth?" She did not reply again; her head was turned away from him in a fixed position. When James looked up, he felt a small pang of hurt – the blacksmith's shop. He knew she was drawn to it, but he did not feel the need to beset more heartache to either of them this day. He inhaled a fortifying breath and straightened.

"Come, Elizabeth," he asked of her. "You are weary and need to rest-"

"I… I only…" She looked back at him reproachfully. "Just a moment?"

Despite the plead in her eyes, Norrington did not want to leave her to wander into the shop without escort. She had said herself that she was not well. He began to shake his head, but Elizabeth cut off his words.

"James." Their eye contact was impenetrable and intense for a long moment. Elizabeth slipped a hint of determination into her helpless gaze that attracted him more than anything. She spoke softly, "Please."

James sighed, obviously not approving of her request. Though, he had not the heart to deny her, least not at this delicate time. He pressed his lips together, glancing over her beseeching eyes. He could not refuse her.

"I will wait for you here," he told her firmly. "Please don't be long, or I will have to come looking for you."

Elizabeth smiled softly at his concern. She raised her hand and touched it gently to his face; a surprising but not unwanted caress. James felt his heart tense, and an improper desire washed him with guilt. Her hand slid from his face gracefully with a taunt of its own. As he watched her cross the street, James willed his solicitude with her since he would not follow.

Elizabeth did not look as if opening the heavy wooden door to the shop was an obstacle in her path; she had opened it a number of times before, thus it was routine. Turning to close it, she glanced at Norrington briefly. His eyes stuck to her until the door became barrier between them, and Elizabeth exhaled soundly. A small guilt for lying to him surfaced, but white lies and outright lies both held no bitter taste anymore. Like the door, they had become routine.

The shop before her, as expected, gripped at her heart mercilessly. The silence was filled with hopelessness and loss as not even a breath of wind could be heard. Mary, the donkey, lay quietly in the straw calm as ever. Elizabeth cast the animal a sorrowful glance. So much had died with Will. More than she could have imagined.

She moved forward tentatively, going down the vast stone steps with her eyes fixed on the spot she had last seen Will lay. The strength of the emotions swelling in her throat was shocking but not. She felt her eyes begin to tear up and hurt as her chest began to heave silently.

He was gone.

From the darkness of the back wall Jack watched her sympathetically. She was more heartbroken than he'd ever seen a girl, even more than that one from Spain who had lost her mother, father, and eight siblings in a fire… She was touched by misfortune, but if anything, Elizabeth had been bombarded by heavy cannon fire. She stood in the pale of the stone and brick and mass beams, a true vision of tragic beauty. Jack knew this imagine would be burned into his memory for a long time, but his matter was pressing. He gently broke the silence from the dark shadows.

"Amazing how that simple empty stare can tell one every tragic experience a person has encountered," he mused aloud as he stepped out of the shadows slowly. Elizabeth's eyes made a smooth transition from the ground to Jack, but they did not lose their mourning. She did not want to talk about this.

"What is the urgency?" she asked him thickly, batting her eyelashes to remove their watery lining. "I don't have long." Jack stopped before her and looked up at her (as she still remained two steps from the floor).

"This entire situation is about to be turned in my favor," he said quietly with a delightful smirk. "It also might cause you some ease as to knowing more about William's fate, or… it may cause you unease."

Breath caught in Elizabeth's throat as her eyes grew slightly larger. "What do you mean?" she whispered, stricken with anticipation of what news he had.

Jack's eyes locked into hers purposefully as he took her hand. Elizabeth was caught off guard by this, not sure what was to happen as he stepped forward. She swallowed uneasily, ready to ask him outright what he had discovered, but she felt Jack overturn her hand and looked down. He opened her palm, holding lightly to the end of her fingers as his other hand was raised above her palm. She glanced up at him questionably, his eyes not on their hands. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something (unsure of what exactly she was going to say), but her voice ceased to function as Jack placed a peculiar item in her hand – a small gold button. No, cufflink?

Jack released her hand as she brought it closer to her eyes. She squinted at it curiously, taking it between her fingers and examining the intricate design on the cufflink's golden face. Jack remained silent as her eyes ran over it many times. In a few short moments, Elizabeth was beginning to fear what it was. With a wavering voice, she asked, "Who does this belong to, Jack?"

"I gather it's not dear William's then?" Jack asked quietly. Elizabeth confirmed it with the shake of her head.

"I have never seen him wear a button so…" she looked directly at him, trying to be firm. "This is not Will's. Where did you find it? Here?"

"Near that woodpile," Jack told her, motioning in its direction with his head. Elizabeth's head shot up, and her heart sank even more; it was very near the spot of Will's fallen body. She felt numbed for a brief moment before looking at the cufflink a little more aggressively.

"I have to know to whom this belongs," she stressed to him. "We must know! You will be spared and-"

She gave him a fearful look as if he might take a step back, but Jack merely sighed.

"It's not mine," he said levelly.

"How can I be sure?" she asked him lowly. "You could've stolen something with this on it. You're a pirate."

"Well-spotted," he said humorously before taking her arm and giving her a very dangerous glare. She was somewhat startled by this, but she held a firm jaw to him as she characteristically would. Jack narrowed his eyes. "If you're going to keep blaming me for a death we already agreed on that wasn't my responsibility, I don't think we're going to get much of anything done while Will's real murder wanders freely about, don't you?"

Elizabeth continued to stare at him angrily. It did not phase him.

"We only have four days, Elizabeth," he murmured to her seriously. "Then you'll have to be on your own to sort this out, face demons, and whatnot. Don't you agree that upon rubbing elbows with the highest of society," – he took her hand with the cufflink and raised it for her to look at again – "you might be able to find a viable culprit?"

Elizabeth looked at the fine quality of the cufflink again. The image of swirling gold burned into her mind as she did so, but she looked up at Jack blankly.

"I… I don't know," she said with honest turmoil. "It could be anyone, but who would have killed him?"

"I think what you would rather ask is 'who would have _wanted_ _him killed_," Jack pointed out. "Chances are whoever owns that is not one likely to it himself."

Elizabeth looked up from the cufflink. "But why?"

"'Why' is irrelevant at the moment," Jack told her patiently. "You and I both know that no commonplace shopkeeper would have a trinket like that. So new and polished besides." Jack looked at her with a searching eye. "Would the Commodore-?"

"No," Elizabeth shot out, offended at the comment. "He doesn't. I don't… No, I… he…" She looked at Jack, the thought never even crossing her mind. She became alarmed "James would not do such a thing," she said defensively. "He cares about me. He would not want to see me hurt like this."

"Perhaps a bit of revenge against Mr. Turner so that he-"

"So he could marry me?" she laughed disbelievingly as her temper grew. "If you have forgotten, Jack, _I_ was the one who materialized that _lie_ without his consent," she said heatedly. "It's only because of… of Lord _Beckett_ that it's gotten so out of control and to the level it is n-"

Jack put his hand over hers that held the cufflink with big eyes and sly smile. Elizabeth was confused. She did not understand, but her mind subconsciously began to piece her words with his reaction. In an instant, she looked stricken with fright. Jack merely smirked.

"Is it now?"

Elizabeth's mind was suddenly searching itself frantically, but it only frustrated her more. She felt tearful.

"But… What motive does Beckett have?" she asked, not wanting this to be true. "Just because he has power… Well he never does anything but make others intimidated!" she blurted out under Jack's steady gaze. "He always has some other guard or that clerk do his-"

A sudden flash of Mercer paralyzed her from only moments ago.

The sleeve with the missing gold button.

On his coat.

The sun was not playing tricks on her eyes.

Elizabeth felt weak. "The clerk," she panted. Her hand began to tremble under Jack's as she slipped to sit on the stairs, genuinely feeling ill. Jack fell beside her in surprise as she touched her aching chest. She felt as if she had taken a blow bigger than any ship could manage. Her heart raced painfully as she choked on tears. "Cler-clerk…"

"What?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth covered her mouth with her wrist as she swallowed, tears now appearing down her cheek. The panic and truth in her veins was almost ready to burst fatally. She wished they would as her head began to spin.

"Mercer! Beckett's… Beckett's-"

A rush of anguish seized her as the vision of the lone cufflink on Mercer's coat reappeared over and over in her head, and she silently held great tension in her chest that was not being properly represented by the few tears she displayed. Jack knew that that the emergence of more was likely. He curled her hand around the cufflink tightly and held her weary eyes despite how faint she looked.

"I saw… it was missing from his coat just now," Elizabeth sobbed forcibly. "It-it had to be him."

"Hold tight to this," Jack said, trying to keep her focused and stable. His hands moved to her wrists, and he helped her to stand. Her darting eyes consistently rested on area near the woodpile. After a few deep breaths (none of which were too fortifying at this moment), Elizabeth seemed a transparent ghost washed out by a heavy storm of continual distress and dismay. Her hollow eyes shifted slowly to Jack, pleading for something he did not know. Her trembling lips then parted to speak.

"Beckett didn't kill him," she stated. "He wanted him dead."

Jack nodded slowly. "Indeed, there_ is_ a difference." He briefly covered her hand with his again. "Keep this until the trial at all costs," he said. "It could be my freedom."

Elizabeth looked at the cufflink in her open palm expressionlessly. She looked up at Jack with a tall sense about her that he could not help but to respect of her. "It shall be," she said. "Would you permit me to confide in my father about this? Hey may be able to help."

"I doubt he would take kindly to hear that you are aiding me," Jack said honestly. Elizabeth pressed her lips together, but she knew him right.

"I don't think it would come as a shock, however."

"Keep it close until then," Jack said, taking steps away from her now. "We have to sort this out for ourselves before we let anyone else know."

As he turned to go, Elizabeth had a surge of recollection ignite in her memory in the street. "Jack!" He spun around on heel. Her eyes were as large as saucers. She mouthed wordlessly until words found her. "Beckett and Mercer. They're meeting later." When Jack made no move, Elizabeth continued talking. "Mr. Mercer was speaking to Beckett just now in the street, and they agreed to meet later tonight." She swallowed uncomfortably. "I think it may have to do with you. O-or Will."

Jack's head tilted back with large eyes. A very curious bit of information. He held up his finger with narrow eyes. "Tonight then, m'lady?" His low drawl intrigued her, and she found herself nodding before she knew she was. Jack nodded with a deep bow, again turning to go out the back door. "See you then, Miss Swann."

She watched him go out the door, and he shut it with great care not making a sound. The eerie silence of the shop enveloped her again and gave her insecurity. She replayed Jack's last few words in her head; they would be trailing Beckett and Mercer that night? Miss Swann? Why had he not just called her 'Lizzie' or 'Liz?' Arrogant stuff-shirted pira-

Her eyes doubled.

Miss Swann?

Oh. Oh no.

Miss Swann!

James! James was still outside waiting. How long had she been gone?

Quickly, Elizabeth wiped her eyes and cheeks with her kerchief before turning to the door. She flattened out her dress in a few places, did her best to resume an inconspicuous posture, tucked the cufflink away, and gently opened the large wooden door (however, it seemed slightly heavier since suffering an emotional drain). James was still faithfully awaiting her from the other side of the street in a perfect gentleman's stature, and she was ever grateful for it. Of course his face was cast in shadows of worry, concern, and pity at the sight of her.

Without word, she returned to his side, slipping her arm back into his. James was troubled at her silent coming, now regretting and reprimanding himself for allowing her to go forth. He watched her eyes sit transfixed on the buttons of his sleeves.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" he inquired gently.

She did not make a move for a moment, but then her crown of golden locks rose up until her face was bared to him. Elizabeth made visible a tiny, sad smile. "It will take some time," she explained near a whisper.

"Would you like me to escort you home?" he asked.

"No," Elizabeth sighed. "I would prefer the afternoon tea in your company. If the offer still stands?"

James seemed to illuminate somewhat under the overcast blanket beset on the town that day, and Elizabeth widened her smile for him. The Commodore nodded once with a slight smile of his own and began to lead her up the street again.

**. Please Review .**


	15. For What We Hold Dear

**Gah! Finally a month at home to which I can write again! I am so happy, and I intend to write as much as possible before I have to go die at college again mid-January. Anyhoo, I'm glad to finally be posting something for this story again, and I hope you are eager to read! I'll try to have another chapter up in the next few days possibly because I miss writing this so much! Ahh! Also, at the rquest of a reviewer, I wasn't going to rite the tea scne between Elizabeth and Norrington originally, but it added a nice touch. Okay, read on! Ta!**

. Reviewers .

x) Piratesfanatic - Yes, I know Beckett is such an evil bugger, isn't he? But we sill don't know _why!_ Thanks for the review, and I hope you like the chapter below!

x) JeanieBeanie33 - Ah, Beckett's motive _is_ still the question of the hour, isn't it? Ha.. Just read on to learn more! It shall happen! Thanks for reviewing!

x) arraya - Glad you're getting so into it! LoL... Hope you like this chapter, too! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

x) englishfreckle - I am back! Haha... Thank you for reviewing, and enjoy the chapter!

x) Vicster's Jar of Dirt - Haha, Elizabeth is quite intelligent sometimes, though her judgement is impaired somewhat, what with Will going and being killed. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

x) Florencia7 - Wow, it's really a compliment to hear how involved in the story you felt! Thank you! And Jack's suggestion of James? Maybe jealously? Haha... Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this chapter, too!

x) The-Pirate-Lass - Ah, yes, the Sparrabeth will intensify shortly, lol. Do not fret! And of course James is feeling all insecure and that to which I do feel bad, but this chapter might clear some of that up. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

x) missrisa77 - Ugh, I know it's been a while and I feel bad for it, but I'm back for a month writing! I'm so excited! It think getting away from my dorm helps, too. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like the chapter!

x) Ladybug21 - Well, I have to say I had not planned showing the afteroon tea at all, but then the more I thought about, perfect opprotunity for character development and possibly other stuff! So thanks for that suggestion, reviewing, the scene is below, and enjoy it!

x) Captain Uschi - I feel your pain about writing ridiculous papers, LoL. I had to write a 12-page journalism paper on Media Analysis! It sucked! But I'm back writing, and I hope you have time now to read! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!!

_- __Dis__/Claimer-_

**. Chapter Fourteen .**

"You don't seem to be exactly grasping the line I'm casting to you." Jack leaned forward on Margaret's table in the depths of the Pearl, staring down the woman, his first mate, and rival with narrow eyes. "Beckett _had _him killed. _He _didn't participate in the grievous sin."

"He just organized it," Barbossa further clarified. Jack pushed away from the table and pointed at Barbossa with a smile.

"Thank you."

Margaret heatedly sewed a button to a vest as Gibbs went around to the other side of the table with Jack. Her eyes burned holes in the table silently.

"Murder t'be expected of him, but what's his charge?" Gibbs asked.

Jack emitted a laugh. "Does it matter? I've got evidence, and Elizabeth." He picked up a pair of scissors from Margaret's table and pulled a loose string on Gibbs's shirt taught. "Safe to say, I'll be out of this port, head in tact," – he cut the string quickly, causing Gibbs to blink – "that simply after this trial. Sever all ties, if you will."

"You be forgettin' that Beckett ain't got a mind as simple as you, Jack," Barbossa reminded him. "He's a different kind of cunning with a similar kind of aim, and that's getting rid of you."

"_I _don't want to get rid of me!" Jack shouted. "_I _want to get bloody hell out of here!"

"You'd be wishing Beckett dead as much as he would you," Barbossa said, "and that's where your compatibilities set and match."

"That's quite a private notion I have yet to voice, but I am rather glad it has been brought to attention-"

_SLAM_

The three men looked at Margaret in surprise as she cast the vest to the table savagely and grabbed the scissors from Jack, throwing them to the table as well.

"Are you so blissfully ignorant of the way you speak of him?" she asked roughly. "As some powerful and symbolic tyrant with a mind only for destruction of your life?"

Jack lifted an eyebrow, confused. "Yes, I believe in so many words that is a mild way of terming it."

"It's not _just you_," Margaret spat. She shook her head with a ghost of a smile, picking up the vest again. "He's capable of so much more than you give him credit for."

Barbossa narrowed his eyes on the woman as she sewed moodily (the button, he was sure, may never fall from the coat again). "Are you in the possession of some knowledge that would be benefitting us, Miss Black?" he ventured carefully.

She sighed, giving them an even glare. "Cutler Beckett has an eye not just for you, Jack."

"All of us!" Jack agreed. "Pirates in general."

"Yes, but as much as you believe you have figured him out, does he not always seem to surprise you in some way or another?" She clipped the remaining string on the button with her scissors swiftly and gave it a secure tug. "He is always dangerous. A mere trial for a pirate is not going to stop his wit. It will only encourage it."

"Though he's having a tricky time at the moment seeing as I'm out and about, isn't he?" Jack gloated. Relishing in the fact that he had Beckett's appalled face from the courthouse burned in his memory forever was enough to keep him smiling. Margaret kept her expression minimal, reaching for another button.

"She makes an argument, Cap'n," Gibbs said reproachfully. "Beckett seems good and learned when it comes to a courthouse, as much as the sea in fact. What's to stop him?"

"Patience, Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs made face. "Patience, sir?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "_Have_ patience. We have his minion's cufflink and a secret meeting to eavesdrop on tonight. I'm still working on that part. We will know sure as I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

"But will it be in time?" Barbossa drawled forebodingly. Jack twitched his lip unfavorably in the man's direction.

"Don't be such a pessimist, mate. Not good for a pirate."

"Keep a closer eye to him," Margaret said, taking her seat again. "You are so keen to understand why he wants to blame this on you and hide the fact that he, if possible, is guilty-"

"It is _entirely_ possible that he is the dirty maggot behind all this!" Jack said. "I've got evidence, as aforementioned, and I _do_ think you need to stay out of my conversations and finish with those if you want supper," he finished tartly.

"I've never held you accountable for my meals-"

"Then just shut it, would you?!"

Margaret pursed her lips but kept them closed, resuming her vicious sewing. Jack watched her until he was certain she would not speak or interrupt again. Gibbs and Barbossa exchanged glances as Jack bit his lip.

"Gibbs?"

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"You're in charge during my leave tonight."

"And just how do you intend to get out and back unnoticed?" Barbossa asked humorously. "Guards surrounding the ship, remember?"

"Gangplanks are nice for walking, Hector, but I feel a bit like flying tonight. Ropes should never be underestimated, neither the proximity of how close the ships are docked by one another in this port."

x x x

Elizabeth sat a porcelain doll paralyzed and drowsy with newfound unease on the edge of James's armchair, a saucer of tea held dangerously loose in her lap. She had only sipped the dry tea once with a quivering hand and felt she should not attempt it anymore thereafter for fear of breaking Norrington's rather sophisticated china. Her mind mulled over thoughts of the cufflink, Jack, Will, and the notion of reality again and again as she sat silently there in the still room of his modest home. She had been stirring in cubes of sugar now for the better part of ten minutes, but her preoccupied mind heeded no care.

Finally, when James was able to sit with her, she chanced another upset of the china by taking a small taste of the tea that had now gone cold, grains of undissolved sugar lining her lips. She removed them discreetly before lowering her tea cup, scolding herself for rudely not acknowledging the Commodore's presence. James sat slowly, quietly fixing his drink with an eye about her. The awkwardness he had felt since her return from the blacksmith shop had only grew, what with bringing her to his home under their current situation. It would be more difficult to stop a wedding in several days now, and he did not see how they would do it with such little time. He soon felt the need to initiate conversation; silence was deadly to him.

"Elizabeth?"

She stared blankly into her still tea for a moment before inhaling silently. "I am so sorry for all of this," she leaked out quietly. James blinked uncertainly as she continued, "I had no right to put you in this position or involve you. My poor decisions and judgment were not supposed to harm others, especially you."

Norrington felt his heart wrench a little as she briefly made eye contact before becoming fascinated with her tea again. He shook his head, that which she had said being farthest from the truth.

"I do not think any less of you nor hold fault to your name for this," he told her. "In truth, I would rather be involved than not." At this, Elizabeth looked up, and he successfully captured her eyes and held them securely. "I will not have this be your fate. You belong not to me," he stated, painful though it was. "But I will see you happy again, if only for a moment." He submersed a cube of sugar in his hot tea and stirred it. "It is my wish," he added quietly.

Elizabeth felt her voice crack somewhat as she spoke in turn. "I am happy," she said, swallowing hard emotion. James glanced up, knowing it not to be true, but then Elizabeth conjured a smile. "I am happy to have you," she said. "To be here, with you. You've done so much for me, James, and I am a fool for the coldness I have shown in return."

The pangs were reoccurring with the words she said, all opening some aching memory or dream he had forgotten somewhere within him. At his silence, Elizabeth sat the saucer on the table and unbecomingly crouched before him with her large skirts billowing and touched his arm. James felt a desirable surge crawl over his skin despite the heavy coat.

"I am for you, James," she told him sincerely. "We are not who we were."

He wanted so strongly to cover her lovely hand with his but resisted. He released a withheld breath choppily and smiled grimly.

"I had not imagined any of this," he said lowly. "This was not to be how it was… to be," he finished rather unintelligently (according to his standards). Elizabeth was listening intently as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Three years, Elizabeth," he stressed quietly, "and my house is not a home as it should be. We were to sit in this room together with the warmth of a fire exchanging meaningless conversation about the day. I would go away to sea, and you would wonder when I would return. You would be here – just _be_ here – and I would be so proud." He suddenly smirked and added as he met her soft eyes, "However, I now scoff at the very thought, but never the feeling it gives me."

Elizabeth had no immediate reply. She smiled at him so contently, a terrible amount of guilt mounting within her to levels she thought impossible. She bit her lip, determined not to let the tears come through, and she succeeded. In light of it, Elizabeth grasped his hand firmly with a reassuring smile. James was not sure he had ever seen a purer vision of her.

"If any good has come from this, it is you, James," she whispered, touching his face with trust. A touch he was weak against. He chose not to restrain himself this time. Gently, he reached up and carefully encased the hand to his face, his thumb caressing her scarred palm absentmindedly. Even now, if a diversion could not be created, he felt slightly more at ease.

"I am for you, Elizabeth," he replied. "You have always had all of me."

She smiled.

"And you have me."

x x x

Perhaps an hour or so passed before talk dwindled between Elizabeth and Norrington, so he saw fit to return her home. She obliged him to escort her to the manor as appraised gusts called for a carriage, and she remained silent within it unless spoken to. Her heart ached terribly, knowing itself to be on the brink of the truth, arms flailing to keep her balance, to find out… She wanted so desperately to confide in James about all this, even about possibly siding with Jack, but she would keep her word to the pirate – she would not breathe a word until she had vital information set and a solid truth to believe in. Then, perhaps, she could tell James.

Not yet. The painstaking barrier of wanting to say every word running through her mind was unbearable, but Elizabeth would wait. She would wait for Jack.

Or would he wait for her? Where were they to meet tonight and when? She then realized that none of these had been discussed or even thought upon in their hasty exchange of information! How could she be so sure-?

The carriage jerked to a stop, and Elizabeth caught herself on the seat rigidly, her mind in a perfect panic. Norrington glanced at her with concern as the horses steadied outside.

"Apologies," he murmured. "The weather has had them in rile as of late."

"No need," she replied modestly. _Oh, Jack! You and your lack of details!_ she thought fearfully as James led her out of the carriage and to the large front door. _Bullocks for dazing amidst valuable words in the street! If only I had heard a street name or time!_

"Ah, Commodore Norrington and Miss Swann."

Elizabeth looked up abruptly. She has not even noticed the door open.

"Your father wondered when you would be coming home."

"I hope I am not too improper for my hour of return," she said as the butler ushered them inside. "It is only a quarter of four."

"I am so eager for your return," Governor Swann said as he made his entrance into the vast room, "because I have a gift for you." He halted before his daughter and Norrington, beaming at them proudly. "Commodore Norrington, thank you for accompanying Elizabeth."

"My greatest honor, sir."

Elizabeth blinked quickly, looking over at her father. "A gift, Father?" she enquired.

"Well, with all that Lord Beckett is doing for you, I know the upheaval of events is making you weary," Governor Swann said. "Now I know tomorrow night is your birthday dinner, Elizabeth, but I thought of doubling the happiness of the occasion and including Commodore Norrington in the festivity's honorary as well."

Elizabeth acquired a sly smile, though she was not sure why. "An… engagement party?"

Governor Swann chuckled. "I have to have some involvement in celebrating my daughter's matrimony," he justified. "Can't have Lord Beckett do it all."

For the second time that day, Elizabeth and the Commodore stood an elegant couple quite speechless. This vertigo was not to cease!

"You are most gracious, Governor," James managed, the confidence in his tone surprisingly firm. "Though, I do not insist on such grandeur if it is against your daughter's wishes."

She felt his eyes on her and met them briefly. "It would be a wonderful affair." A mysterious pull locked their eyes (rather improperly in front of her father she knew), and Elizabeth nodded once. James averted his eyes politely after too long, but she had his consent and savored the in the refinement of it.

"Indeed it shall be," the Governor confirmed. "Elizabeth, the maids will be fitting your dress after supper then, so perhaps you may wish to freshen up a bit."

"Of course." She smiled over at James, a silly frivolity about it that made him want to laugh. She pouted dramatically and stepped in front of him, her hand extended. "Good evening, Commodore. It has been a _pleasure_."

The smile tugging up the corners of his mouth was successful as he kissed the back of her hand, meeting her eyes with an uncharacteristic smirk behind them. Elizabeth had seen it only once before when he was drunk on the Pearl, before Isla Cruces… she giggled to herself.

"The pleasure has been _mine_."

Norrington felt his heart light and happy even as her hand left his grasp and she, his side; her smile was as bright as his, and she glowed softly while ascending the staircase. His eyes followed her out of sight contently despite the day it had been. At least it had been with her.

"Let me say, Commodore that which I failed to mention fully in Lord Beckett's office this morning." Norrington turned to Governor Swann attentively as he said, "I could not be more proud to give my approval to such a promising future."

Norrington smiled to the floor half-heartedly. _Does anyone really know what the future will hold for any one person?_

"You are eternally in my good grace for your good will and devotion to her," Governor Swann told him in a quiet, sincere tone. "I have faith that this will be the best course, and not just for her grieving."

"Her grieving detracts from her naught," James said, lifting his eyes to the empty staircase in search of her ghost. "She is in every way flawless in my eyes, and I am honored to have your blessing."

The Governor nodded. "You have it. Good evening, Commodore. Safe journey home."

Norrington smiled respectfully, glancing over Governor Swann's shoulder one last time at the staircase. To his curiosity, Elizabeth breezed passed the landing. He swore he saw her cast a smile in his direction. The gusty winds on the front stairs could have lifted him from the ground.

"Thank you, sir. Good evening."

**. Please Review .**


	16. Of Mice and Dead Men

**I admit I have no real _good_ excuse for not writing this lately other than my life is one chaotic ball of slaving labor. For a more personal reason, see my one-shot 'FanFiction Ruined My Life,' because after I got rejected from the college major of my dreams, I was really down and out towards fanfiction, folks. But I've left this unfisnished for so long. I stumbled on it while sorting through my USB the other night half-finished, begging for a continuance, so here it is. I may pick this up again. I know I've said ot before, but this is one story I intend on finishing if any. Thanks for all the support through and through. You're all the greatest. :)**

- Dis/Claimer –

**. Chapter Fifteen .**

"Here we are!" Estrella finished tying the laces in the back of Elizabeth's new gown and ran around to the front excitedly. She admired the breathtaking beauty of the dress with a sigh as Elizabeth stood idle atop the stool. "Oh, it's stunning, Miss," Estrella said. However, as soon as she had stepped back, she was kneeling along the bottom of the dress again. "Oh, but that needs hemmed a bit… Just a few more minutes, Miss."

Elizabeth stared into the mirror as if it were a deep portal to her thoughts. The ivory, crimson, and gold facets of the dress made a lovely presentation with a bold understatement of which she thought her father would have disproved, but obviously not; he had chosen the dress after all. A pleasing display it would be as the Commodore escorted her around for the evening. She might have to find it insulting if Lord Beckett did not experience a bout of jealousy tomorrow night…

Cruel man. She knew all of this was his fault, and indeed, all of it. The wedding, Will… She was willing to blame anyone for this, but she would eagerly pin it to Beckett. In a few hours when she was with Jack, she would know. She would know everything he wanted to keep secret from her. Everything.

Hopefully.

Jack had never said when or where to meet!

x x x

Hours had passed.

Elizabeth leaned against her bedroom door silently, intently listening to her father ascend the staircase to retire for the night. The door was eased open enough just to let in a small sliver of dim light from the hall. As her father approached to pass, Elizabeth heard his footsteps cease and held her breath on the opposite side of the door. She bit her lip as he leaned into the light, peering into her room briefly. Her prayers that he would not come in were answered; Governor Swann simply closed the door the rest of the way and continued down the hall. Elizabeth shut her eyes in relief, slumping against the door. He was gone.

After a moment of recollecting herself, Elizabeth left the door and ran on her tiptoes to the wardrobe quickly. She reached up to open it carefully, but the right door suddenly flew open, banging loudly off its own wooden body. Her eyes went wide in fear as Jack stumbled out of the wardrobe, bringing several of her gowns with him.

"Shh!"

"Whoa-"

"_Shh!_ I told you I would come and get you!" she whispered urgently. Jack grasped the swinging door of the wardrobe to steady himself, shaking Elizabeth's tangled dresses from his arms and legs. She gave an exasperated sigh, grabbed her dresses up viciously, and stuffed them into the wardrobe unceremoniously.

"That's the worst experience I've ever had with so many empty dresses in my life," Jack said, straightening his vest. "To think I thought I might've enjoyed that a little more-"

Elizabeth shut the wardrobe, glaring him into silence. "Are you quite finished?"

"If I have to be," he replied vaguely.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and marched passed him towards the window. He lifted his eyebrow curiously as she threw her leg over the railing and began to climb down.

x x x

In the opaque night, the carriage came to halt before the entrance of the church. Lord Beckett stepped out of it, irritated by the blustery chill air that met his bare face. He grimaced his disproval at the aberrant wind, finding it legislatively unbalanced that he could not act on the injustice. The biting breeze quickened his step for the warmth of the church, the lantern in his hand swaying and creaking. He wanted to reprimand it like a child and tell it to be quiet.

Careful to enter the church as he listened for any sound, Beckett saw a single candle lit on the altar at the front of the church. Half of Mercer's body was distinguishable as the rest faded into the darkness, the man still as stone and ugly as ever.

"You're late," he said, sending a deep, eerie echo through the empty sanctuary.

Beckett arched his brow, taking care to lock the door behind him. "Why splitting hairs over a matter of minutes, Mr. Mercer? Have you somewhere to be?"

"No intent to be disrespectful, sir," the clerk said as his employer came down the aisle to him. "You're generally of the punctual sort is all."

"Damn coachman hitched the horses wrong," Beckett said, removing his gloves sinuously and changing the subject. "It is just the one that is missing?"

Mercer tugged on the end of the sleeve of his coat, issuing to the set of cufflinks and the space void of such. "Yes, just the one. I'm not sure how it came off. Cheap labor even in London these days."

Beckett was not interested in his commenting of society's work force.

"I don't care how it came off," he told Mercer, "I care about what happened to it."

"After I spoke with you, I went back."

"I assume it was successfully recovered?"

Mercer paused under Beckett's sternness but spoke.

"It was gone."

Lord Beckett shut his eyes calmly, exhaling silently in an effort to control his mounting frustration. Good Lord, this _would _happen…

"Did you look _everywhere_?"

"Everywhere conceivable and not," Mercer pledged. "I followed my own footsteps several times over, but it could not be found, and by that, recovered."

This was not what he wanted to hear. Beckett sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose whilst muttering to himself. Something told him the very person that shouldn't have found it had, and this was perilous. Filling his lungs and holding the expanding stretch, Beckett looked up at Mercer with an inkling of disturbance in his eyes.

"No matter," he then said whimsically, his mind not allowing a moment's worth of panic to hold him in fear. No, his mind kept him thinking, kept him from such womanly things as emotion. He absentmindedly caressed the aged binding of the Bible on the altar, staring at its cross in thought.

"Destroy that coat," he instructed with harsh spats. "Burn it."

Mercer glanced to the side. Burn it? "How, when, and where?"

"With fire, as soon as possible," Beckett said his voice an uncommonly bright mock. "And for God's sake, not in the middle of town square." He recognized that look Mercer was giving him, and before the clerk could respond, Beckett said, "I do not underestimate you, Mr. Mercer, just your capacity and ability to process unspoken conversations. Burn the coat. Make sure it is never seen or heard of again."

Mercer nodded stiffly. "Yes, m'lord."

Beckett was now leaning against the altar, tracing the thin lip of the communion cup. "Pity, though. Didn't that just arrive from London?"

"The day before last," Mercer informed him with a forced grin.

"Oh, well," – Beckett overturned the communion cup for the off chance of a drop of wine slipping out – "you brought this upon yourself. You'll exercise a bit more caution next time, I'd wager."

Mercer stared at him with his intense, pointed eyes as Beckett put the communion cup back down. Part of Mr. Mercer was actually ecstatic that his employer may move up in the ranks and leave for England to oversee the Court of Honor so that he would no longer be his employer. The next Lord High Admiral would hopefully be a better one.

He watched Beckett still grazing the silver of the cup, a thought coming to him from nights previous when they had burned the black pearl.

"And of the other two? How have your plans been turning for them?"

Beckett paused but continued to stroke the smooth stem of the cup. "They are lower on my list of priorities at current but still near the top," Beckett said. "I may have to take more immediate action in light of Sparrow being free to roam the port until the trial, however."

"Do you still mean to use the Heiress?"

Beckett's eyes reflected the glow of the candle, dark with reverie.

"The Governor informed me earlier of their engagement ceremony tomorrow night," he told Mercer as if beginning a children's story. "I will be attending. Perhaps something can be done sooner rather than later."

"Have you an idea?"

"Possibilities not etched in stone," Beckett waved lowly. "I am concerned she will help him while he is loose, and the Commodore could very well become part of this as well as we saw. I was fool from the start to think Turner and Sparrow were the only two left, and here I'd overlooked the contrite lady and loyal seaman."

From the darkness, a short squeak came. Beckett and Mercer wheeled around alert, eyes probing the dim cavern for something in the nothingness. Beckett lingered as Mercer deadpanned, "Mouse."

"My Aunt Fanny," Beckett murmured suspiciously. Just then, another squeak came, and a small brown mouse scurried past, its tiny claws scratching the wooden floor. Beckett watched it go begrudgingly, letting it take some of his paranoia with it.

"The hour is late, Mr. Mercer," he decided, feeling the long day finally nestling within him. "We will speak again in the morning, by then your coat being a pile of ashes scattered to the wind."

Mercer nodded as Beckett leaned off the altar. "Is there anything else you wish of me, sir?"

Another squeak, deeper in sound, was heard. Again, Mercer and Beckett looked in its direction, opposite that which the small mouse had come from before. Beckett was narrowing his eyes now. This sound was no mouse.

"That will be all, Mr. Mercer," he said, gradually taking a flintlock from his coat. He loaded it, the echo ricocheting about ominously. "I am going to see to this… mouse infestation."

"Sir-"

"Have a good evening, Mr. Mercer."

The clerk's face acquired more distasteful knots and wrinkles of offense, but Mercer decidedly had better things to do than go on a great mouse hunt with Lord Beckett. With an inward huff, Mercer's heavy boots paraded up the aisle and out of the church.

Lord Beckett picked up his lantern and stepped forward.

His foot hit a creak in the floorboards, and he stopped moving.

Listening. For anything. The rushes of wind through the high ceiling, the cold faint whistle from the pipes of the organ, the flame in his lantern whipping around, but a squeak?

_Where is this little eavesdropping mouse?_ he wondered.

Beckett suddenly jumped to the other side of the altar, but there was nothing but darkness. The pulpit; empty. Still knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that something other than a mouse was in his presence (possibly a ghost if he believed such things), Beckett began to slowly walk up the aisle. He shined the lantern's light at each pew's length, bending a few times when he thought he saw something.

At the back of the church, he scanned the entire thing again, the wind his only voiced entity after several minutes' time. Then, the little scratching noise weaved around his boots, and Beckett regarded the small brown mouse with a frown as it nibbled something tiny. The sanctuary suffered one last glare from Lord Beckett, and he left without word.

x x x

Jack scrambled with Elizabeth out into the cold winds forcibly, keeping his hand clamped over her mouth tightly as it battled to leak its hysterical sobs. He drew her against his body and put further strain on her ability to breathe with his arm barred like a vice across her stomach. Seeing Lord Beckett's silhouette, Jack pressed himself up to the side of the church to stay hidden in the shadows. The stone was freezing the side of his face as he watched from the alley the carriage roll away. A sigh was permitted to escape his frigid body.

Elizabeth had not stopped thrashing. She beat on his strong arms for release, and her lungs burned with sharp, painful spasms. Jack fought to maintain his hold on her, trying to speak over her stifled screams.

"Lizzie, stop it," he said sternly. He squeezed tighter, infuriating her and intensifying her blows on him. "Hey! Elizabeth, stop that-"

Somehow, Elizabeth tore herself out of his overpowering strength with a shriek, stumbling backward blindly by way of her own outraged tears.

"Leave me!" she screamed at him, chest heaving erratically. "Go!"

Jack stood conveying no emotion, knowing it best not to. "Eli-"

"NO!" Her voice cracked at its peak. She blinked more tears from her swollen eyes, balling her gown into her fists and shaking them as she yelled. "He was never a pirate! HE WAS NEVER A PIRATE!"

Jack's silence deflected her denial and threw it right back at her sorrowful appearance. Enraged, Elizabeth marched up to Jack and hit him again, yelling profusely as she punctuated with sound hits to Jack, "This is all your fault! Will was not a pirate! He was a good, honest man and I loved him!"

"Stop that! Lizzie!"

"I LOVED HIM!"

Jack paused. "I'm not _doubting_ you-"

"Shut up!"

Jack blacked out briefly from the force of her hand driving into his face. The sting mixed with the tingling numbness of the cold, rendering him dizzy and speechless. He looked down at Elizabeth slowly; she huffed and snarled and bared her teeth with unsurpassable fury. Jack swallowed, the look in her eye daring him to speak. He opted not to.

A moment past, Elizabeth's seething flooded out with more heartbroken tears. She hung her head and cried quietly in comparison to her shouts, unable to think, understand, comprehend…

Jack watched her do this for a time, noting that this was the first time he had ever observed her so broken since Will's death. It had not been the act, or the murderer, but the reason. A reason so misconstrued that Jack was trying to conceal a rare facial expression of hatred for the sake of the poor woman before him. She put her hand on his chest for support and wiped her eyes, making paths for fresh tears. He touched her shoulder solemnly, but she ripped herself away again.

"Get off!" she spat with as much harshness as she could. The poison in her voice was palpable. "Don't you ever touch me again," she murmured dangerously.

"This is not my fault."

Elizabeth's eyes flared. "And whose is it? Will's?!"

"He _did _enlist my help."

She stared at him, abashed at his logic. Her face twisted further into an unrecognizable sneer when he held up a finger.

"Oh! But he enlisted my help so as to rescue _you_," Jack mused. "So perhaps this really all your fault."

Elizabeth held a deep breath angrily. "Barbossa kidnapped me. It's _his_ fault."

"And he was innocently looking to lift a curse."

"One they found because of a set of coordinates you had!"

Jack opened his mouth to retort, but she was right, somehow still able to pin fault on him. His lips puckered in thought under her expectant glare.

"He committed mutiny-"

"Jack," – she stormed up to him again – "stop it. Because of _you_, James and I are both in danger of being put to death which, unlike you, is something we don't associate with having over our heads as part of a daily routine! Will is dead! I am next!" she shouted. "Barbossa, your crew, all of us!"

"And I am going to let this happen?" Jack asked of her.

"If I had another mast I'd do it before you had a _chance_ to let it happen," she fumed.

"Pirate."

Elizabeth's face fell to realization under Jack's grin.

"By your own doing," he said. "Not mine."

She had nothing. Nothing to say, nothing to argue. She could not match wits like this under such stress, finally learning what she now wished she had never known. Sniffling a time or two, her anger came to forefront long enough to push Jack back into the stone wall, and she walked away. Jack touched the hurting spot on his chest and called out to her.

"What now, Miss Swann? Off to slay your way to revenge?"

She slowed to a stop, speaking fragilely over her shoulder. "I don't care what you do, Jack. Run. Stay. Kill." Pain gripped her heart again, and she had to keep walking. "Just don't look to me."

"For what?"

Her response was weak, but he heard it over the prevailing winds.

"For anything."

**. Please Review .**


	17. To Waltz Alone

**Oh, I am halfway through my college career right now. How exciting is that? I know it may sem an impossibility, but I am going to try to finish this entire story before I leave for my summer job at my old church camp as a counselor here on May 29th. I'm determined to meet this challenge. I've kept you all waiting far to long! Thanks to all the previous reviewers, and thanks so much for your patience. It's what keeps me humble and writing.**

- Dis/Claimer –

**. Chapter Sixteen .**

Elizabeth was granted a few hours rest from her emotional exhaustion, her frail body having a chance to recover from her overexertion. Her words were spoken through mumbles and wordless glances for the duration of the next day. Governor Swann was concerned and cautious, skirting around her solemn behavior as painlessly as possible, believing its source to be William's absence.

Norrington noticed as well when he joined them for tea amidst the ceremony's preparations in the afternoon. She did not even spare him a glance until he already felt at fault for her current unhappiness. When Governor Swann excused himself, James sat his tea down, repositioning himself in the chair towards her more.

"Am I the cause of your upset?" he asked directly, unable to go on much longer not knowing. It was obvious she had spent a night in hell, and it hurt him to see her hiding within the delicate framework of her body and the mint-colored gown that dressed it. Elizabeth looked over at him finally, watching as he examined the slight puff of her eyes. She swallowed, averting her hers to the ground.

"No," she said, and he thought the word lovely. Elizabeth spoke softly, "It is another matter… that unfairly encompasses our existences."

James looked up, meeting her restricted face in question. She was trying to tell him something. Something that could not be said now in any other way but riddles. Compelled to get as much information as possible from her, he somberly asked, "Does it endanger them as well?"

"Danger?" Governor Swann's boisterous laugh returned to their company. "A topic no less curious to discuss! Something more good-humored, perhaps."

Elizabeth cast James a sideways glance, if not giving him the answer to his question then promising she would.

x x x

"We're pirates."

Barbossa, Gibbs, Marty, and Mr. Cotton stared back at Jack befuddled while Margaret simply took a large step aside from them, intently stitching a patch on a pant leg.

"_They're_ pirates," she corrected without looking up from her work. Jack made a face at her dissociation as superior in right, looking back over at those who did not seem demeaned by their categorization, but rather, put off.

"So?" Gibbs half-laughed. "Ain't that always the case?"

"Apparently," Barbossa muttered.

"Will got skewered for it, Beckett thought I was the last he had to tend to, and suddenly he's off about Miss Swann and the bloody Commodore having potentially traitorous ambitions in 'em. Which, I completely see where he's coming from since I can never see where _they're_ coming from."

"Blood thirsty bastard's all he is," Barbossa said, walking over to the window to examine the late afternoon activity on the docks. "We got to get out of here as soon as possible, Jack. We can't wait around for a _trial_. Pirates don't have trials," he tried to explain for the umpteenth time. "It's a trap."

"Well I'd say he's mighty upset with his own trap not catching anything," Jack replied, joining Barbossa at the window. "He didn't intend on this. Not one of us did. And if you leave, you leave my ship with me. Though it'd be right rotten to leave me to defend myself in trial, Stan." He looked to Gibbs. "Brutus."

Gibbs exchanged a wry face with Marty, Margaret now between them still stitching.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Hector, as much as I'd like not to," Gibbs said. "No offense."

Barbossa smiled curtly.

"We have to go soon," Marty stressed.

Jack threw his arms out to the side. "What's the big hurry? No one's allowed to hurt you here. Judge's orders. Beckett wouldn't risk it with a promotion at hand." The shoulders of his first mate deflated, and Barbossa kept a stony face. Jack continued, "Three more days, gentlemen. That's all I need."

"And this," Margaret said, walking up to him and extending his repaired coat to him.

"About time," he remarked, slipping on the coat immediately. Margaret's eyes grew dark as a fist attached itself to her hip, and Jack softened his face after a quick wrinkle of his nose. "Thank you, Miss Black."

To his surprise, she went back over to the table to start another altercation instead of giving him a sound smack. "You're welcome, Captain."

x x x

The foyer was a soft-glowing piece of an enchanted heaven, ivories and golds lavished in beautiful white candlelight. Elizabeth had never seen her own home transformed into such unrecognizable splendor, and she had never acknowledged just how handsome James looked outside of the naval attire; his uniform for the evening was a sharp, heightening crimson with suspiciously identical ivory and gold accents found on Elizabeth's gown. Before their entrance at the top of the stairway, it prompted a lopsided grin and a quip about their maids conspiring for this.

"You should wear it more often," Mrs. Duvall, one of their many guests commented. Elizabeth smirked at Norrington's tight shoulders as she went on. "It's a flattering color. The blue is strapping, but it's uniform."

"With all due respect, madam, I am quite partial to the uniform."

"Oh, we know," she laughed, patting his arm. "Commitment to duty – it's gotten you where you are today. The only man I've never seen so much as slouch!"

Elizabeth had to look away. He grin was far too wide.

"Thank you, Mrs. Duvall. It was a pleasure speaking with you, but I believe just before you came over, Elizabeth had something pressing to discuss with me."

The large woman smiled so much that he eyes pinched shut. "Oh, no matter. I'll let you get back to that then. My congratulations to the both of you. Good evening."

"Good evening," Norrington deadpanned, watching her go cautiously. From beside him, Elizabeth brought her hand to her mouth, her smile growing beneath it when he looked at her.

"The only man I've never seen so much as_ slouch_!"

He stifled his laughter with a wide grin. "I don't slouch. It's absolutely unacceptable."

"Absolutely." Elizabeth straightened her back, measuring up to him. He smiled again before allowing it to fade out, turning to her.

"Putting that matter aside, what was it you were telling me about Lord Beckett before Mrs. Duvall came over?"

The jovial light in her eyes dimmed. She touched his elbow, drawing closer in a hushed tone. "He is not just after Jack."

"What do you mean?"

"This is going to sound absurd, but I heard him say it myself yesterday night," she murmured, saying yet another silent prayer that he wouldn't just cast her words aside as paranoia. Her eyes played into his with desperation, a plea. "He's… He wants you and I persecuted as well."

Norrington's eyes drifted to the floor beside her, something she had feared. "Think about it," she pressed, "we were pirates. He's afraid we will help Jack if we're not already."

Norrington felt a tightness grip his chest. Anxiety befell his face. "Elizabeth, please assure me; I know you have defended him-"

"James-"

"Beckett is a dangerous man. I do not want him to harm you," he said, the desperation in his voice something Elizabeth believed she would never grow used to. He captured her eyes, and she saw in them, unmistakably, fear. "If you are at still in communication with Sparrow, I bid you stop at once for your own safety."

She nodded slowly, unable to stay locked in his gaze. He examined her softly, taking her weathered hand in his own in her silence.

"You look so beautiful, Elizabeth."

"Indeed you do, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth felt her spine tingle as she and James turned, Lord Beckett bending slightly before them with a modest grin. He held up his wine glass, suddenly tapping it with a fork. James felt Elizabeth's arm constrict around his own as the room fell silent, beaming at them as they held up their glasses.

"Although there has already been a marvelous blessing by our Lord Governor, I could not go through this impeccable event without saying a few words of my own," he announced brightly, Governor Swann returning his nod as some of the servants handed out drinks to those who were without. Estrella approached Lord Beckett with a platter that held two empty glasses and a long-necked bottle, and Elizabeth watched as he poured and continued his speech.

"There are many duties one is responsible for when he is in charge of a fine establishment such as Port Royal. The Governor and I must tend to clerical issues, dock management, shipping imports, the dispensing of justice to ensure the safety of our wives and our children," he said, smiling between Governor Swann and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth blinked at the crown with a ghost of a smile.

And her stomach dropped.

There, shuffling in from the shadowed corner near the entrance to the kitchens, was Barbossa, a young woman, Gibbs, and Jack.

"We grieve immensely when we see our children hurt. When their hearts are ravaged by upset and their hopes are dashed by cruel injustice."

Elizabeth glanced up at Norrington, but he had not noticed them, much to her relief.

"The tragedy of the blacksmith William Turner's death has shaken this port, and it has been my most horrific responsibility to bear in overseeing the incident."

_What are you doing? _her thoughts practically screamed at Jack. _He's going to kill you when he sees you!_

"However, never more have I enjoyed the instances such as this, where a happy occasion is celebrated after reborn from such a harrowing event."

Beckett took the wine glasses from the platter in Estrella's hands, handing them to Norrington and Elizabeth. She took it, trying her hardest not to look over at her unexpected intruders. The moment Beckett returned to his speech and she looked however, Jack was missing.

_Good Lord._

"And so, we celebrate today that rebirth – the splendid engagement of our very own Commodore James Norrington and Miss Elizabeth Swann."

A small round of applause played background music to Elizabeth's frantic thoughts of Jack's whereabouts. James cast her a sideways look, stiffening his arm to regain her attention. Beckett raised his glass, and the rest of the room followed suit.

"And of course, a happy birthday to you, Miss Swann."

_Oh, where was he!_

"Happy Birthday," the room chorused, together sipping from their glasses.

Norrington brought the rim of the glass to his lips, but he lowered it upon seeing Elizabeth take a very generous gulp.

As the room dispersed and the chatter rose again, Beckett smiled at the couple of the hour. "Commodore, I believe the Admiral wanted a brief word." He looked to Elizabeth. "He shouldn't be but a moment."

"Can it wait, sir?" James asked, his concern for Elizabeth quite plainly written on his face. "Elizabeth, perhaps you should sit. You look flush."

"I'm afraid it cannot," Beckett said. "If you'd like, I can see her to the sitting room."

"I'm fine," she lied, her nerves quite alive.

Norrington nodded reluctantly. "Right. I won't be long." So long as this man was as far away from Elizabeth as possible, he was fine. "Lord Beckett, could you show me to the Admiral?"

"Of course," he said, leading Norrington away. "It is a thick crowd."

Elizabeth felt vulnerability soar; she even thought she should have went with Norrington to be certain Lord Beckett wasn't steering him out of view of the guests to do something dreadful to him.

However, there was a matter to tend to.

x x x

"Congratulations again, Commodore."

"Thank you, Admiral. Good evening."

Beckett inclined his head to the Admiral as well, repeating Norrington's regards before following him back towards Elizabeth on the other side of the house. Norrington wished to get back to her as soon as possible. No telling where that clerk of his might be, he though as Beckett swallowed the bottom of the glass.

"Hmm, I need a fresh drink. Would you care for-? Oh. It looks as if you haven't even touched the one in you your hand," Beckett observed, pausing. Norrington looked down at the stagnant pool of burgundy, just now remembering its presence.

"Yes. Hardly."

"Well get to it, man," Beckett smiled. "You're engaged after all."

"Yes, and I will be returning to my fiancé."

"Very well."

Norrington took no time in leaving Lord Beckett with another fine glass of imported wine, meandering through the guests as their volume of speech and laughter began to rise. He looked into the glass again, his rippling silhouette reflected in the untouched liquid.

Then, just as he was going to raise the glass to take his first sip, his glass collided with the soft blue body of a gown, upsetting the entire contents of it. Horrified as the woman shrieked, he caught the glass before it could shatter to the floor, pressing it against his wine-stained abdomen with a relived sigh.

However, his face fell at the sight of the young woman's dress. The lovely blue bodice and skirt had incurred the majority of the spill with wine streaks flowing freely to the hem of the dress and dripping on the floor. Her slender hands touched the largest spot on her bodice as if it were a wound.

"Oh. Oh, dear."

"Heavens, forgive me," Norrington said immediately, wishing he has a kerchief to hand her. He blinked, floundering so that he didn't know what to say. "Madam, I am exceedingly sorry."

To his surprise, the woman smiled, procuring her own kerchief and dabbing the top of her skirts. "All is forgiven," she laughed. "And it's 'Miss.'"

Norrington swallowed. "Miss-?"

"Black. Margaret. And you are Commodore Norrington, correct?"

"Yes, I… Oh please," he said, guiding her out of the way of a passing group against the wall. "May I get you some water for that? Perhaps it will help."

"No," she insisted, "I believe it has met its end. It had a good run, though."

Norrington could tell from the other dresses around them that it was not the most lavished, yet more than likely the best that she owned. He wet his lips. "Miss Black, I would like to repay you for the dress." At her silence, he continued quickly, "I am on all accounts responsible for its ruin. Please."

"There is no need," she smiled. "I can make another."

"The time and effort is too much."

"Sir, I am a seamstress. I would have to make it anyway."

"Oh. Then, let me reimburse you for the supplies. And your kerchief."

Margaret's amusement grew with her smile. "I have another kerchief," she assured him. "Just promise not to stare at your wine when you walk anymore so that others might be spared this terrible fate. That way I don't have sew as many new garments due to irreversible damage from wine stains."

He nodded, trying not to laugh and appear ignorant of his misconduct. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do?"

"Yes, Commodore," she said, turning to go. "Thank you for your gallantry. And the interesting memoir of the evening."

Norrington opened his mouth to apologize again, but decided against it in a bout of guilt. He looked down at the empty glass, a much smaller single stain on his white shirt. With a sigh, he sought out the washroom.

x x x

Elizabeth eventually found them; she caught the eye of Gibbs and Barbossa across the room, lifted her skirt from the floor, and calmly marched toward them. Barbossa pursed his lips, imploring her not to make a scene or even acknowledge them, oh, but she was-

She stopped in her tracks, none other than Jack stepping right in front of her.

"Ah, Miss Swann."

Her mouth fell open as he smoothly took her in hand and guided her waist to him, right into a gentle sway on the outskirts of the dancing couples. She turned her head to the side, uncomfortable with the closeness of his rum-scented face. He grinned.

"Sorry for the close proximity, darling, but you invite far too many guests to these fêtes of yours."

"What are you doing here? What if Beckett had seen you? You're going to get killed right here."

"Why? I'm rather enjoying this invincibility policy set by the judge."

"You're not allowed on the premises of the Governor's household without permission from my father or Lord Beckett," she whispered urgently. "And seeing as the circumstances are not these, you need to leave. Norrington will be back any moment now."

Jack smirked through his feigned pout. "Ah, to hell with the Commodore. I had a very nice seamstress mend my coat so I could look my best for when I came to extend my most happy congratulations to you, and you only care about being smitten with _the Commodore_."

"He knows," she informed him abruptly. Jack rolled his eyes as she said, "I told him about Beckett seeking us out, and he's suspicious."

"Us as in you and I?"

"No, as in he and I. He thinks I need to stop talking with you if I am, that Beckett will do as he says if I put myself in that danger."

"And let me take the educated guess that you agree whole-heartedly."

Her shoulders fell somewhat. "Jack, it's three days to the trial. You'll be fine."

"But will you?" he countered darkly, feeling her shift away from him discreetly. "You didn't seem all that well last night."

"The distance will protect us all," she said, trying to ignore the pang of hurt she was again experiencing from the night before at the church. She still held unexplainable hate towards him for it; perhaps if they had never met, none of this would have happened. She'd be engaged to marry the Commodore, yes, but Will would be alive.

She looked up at him with a stony face, though Jack would define it more as marble.

"Name your terms, Miss Swann."

"You leave. You stay on your ship, and I'll stay in my room. The night before the trial I'll find a way to you, but I can't promise more."

"Can you even promise that?"

"I can."

"Right," he said, surprised at her confidence. "We have an ac-"

"YOU!"

Elizabeth had leapt from Jack's arms before she even looked up. Beckett's fury was visible even from the opposite side of the foyer. The stunned guests began screaming as they realized the pirate in their presence.

"GET HIM!"

Elizabeth stared at Jack, a gleam in his eye formulating that she read clearly enough; he was about to grab her to make his escape when three soldiers suddenly pinned him to the floor, causing her to scream.

"Elizabeth!" Norrington suddenly pulled her against his body as one of the men punched Jack repeatedly, his face ultimately lying still on the cold floor.

"Stop it!" she yelled, fighting from Norrington's grasp in futility. "Stop!"

Before she could think straight, Beckett and her father were there as he was put in chains by more guards and ripped from the floor. A steady stream of blood rolled from his bloodied jaw to the floor, and she looked over at Lord Beckett near tears.

He turned from her pitiful face, staring down his opposition menacingly.

"Take him away!"

Elizabeth lost her breath at the order and watched helplessly as they dragged Jack out of the main entrance of the house roughly, the fragmented line of blood marking their trail. She clung to Norrington, knowing he was all that was keeping her on her feet. Beckett finally looked back at her with a casual remark.

"Oh now you didn't tell him to come here, did you?"

"No!"

He harrumphed, passing Governor Swann and the astonished faces of the guests as he followed after them, walking directly along the line of blood.

"Being clever and cunning is obviously not the same as intelligent. Guests, you are dismissed. Good evening to you all."

**. Please Review .**


	18. In Vino Veritas

**Huzzah for me! Second chapter in two days with the next halfway done! I am on a roll! There is still a good protion left to write, but I am dutifully trying to get in done in the short time I have left. There are still things like shopping for camp and last-minute family and friend activites I must see to before I go, too, but this is all my spare time right now! Thanks to those of you who read, and to those who also reviewed! Enjoy the next installment below!**

- Dis/Claimer –

**. Chapter Seventeen .**

Chest heaving as her father closed the door to her bedroom, Elizabeth began to tear her exquisite dress from her body, yanking the jewels from her neck and ears in the silent fury of an approaching typhoon. Her piled curls began to fall out of their pins to her shoulders as she tore around the dark room; she hurriedly threw on a different dress and ran over to her vanity, opening the top drawer and snatching out Jack's key before slamming it shut again.

She threw the blankets of her bed from the floor, reaching far under it until she had an armful of knotted sheets. At her balcony, she tied the first sheet tightly and tossed the heavy load over the railing, watching it unravel to the ground. Taking one last moment to quickly fill her pillowcase with towels and a pitcher, she secured it to her waist before jumping over the rail.

x x x

The prison seemed colder than she remembered, and the number of guards had increased. However, Jack was not in the same cell as before. She opened the empty cell quickly, stepping inside as her eyes darted about in the dim moonlight.

"I thought you might come here."

Elizabeth jumped, spinning around to Norrington standing in the doorway of the cell. His attire had not changed unlike her own. He looked to be in conflict, yet his stern gaze was predominately intimidating her. Standing in the middle of Jack's cell, Elizabeth was all but able to deny his claim.

"Where did they take him?"

Norrington's lips thinned.

"I asked you not to see him again. It's not safe, Elizabeth."

Her nose flared as anger rushed out of it. "Tell me where he is, or I will find him myself."

Norrington turned at her filled only with concern and the desire to see her safe, yet her persistence was foreboding and thunderous, and she was prepared to trample him with it. After all they had come to be, he did not want to become her enemy.

Stepping aside, he motioned down the hall.

"This way."

Not being the situation she had intended Elizabeth lowered her head, walking out of her proud stance in the cell to Norrington's side. She blinked at his weary face her wordless appreciation. She took the key from the lock, and with a passing grim smile, Norrington led her down a short stone staircase beneath the fort where it was vastly more open than above.

Several men were chained to the wall left of the entryway, jeering and reaching for Elizabeth. Norrington pulled her to his other side and drew his sword for barrier.

"Come on, share," one of them leered weekly. Norrington lazily moved his sword to him.

"You'll keep your silence, good sir," he said in measured tones as Elizabeth came back to him with a torch from the wall. She looked up at him expectantly, and he nodded towards the end of the room.

"There."

Elizabeth looked quickly. Her heart nearly leapt from her chest when she saw him lying there a motionless corpse bloodied and bruised. Her throat constricted, and tears pushed to the brim of eyes. She broke off in a dead run so fast that Norrington had to look twice. He lowered his sword from the prisoner, hurrying after her.

"Elizabeth!"

She stumbled to her knees, crawling a few feet to reach him. The pillowcase was untied and upturned, the pitcher stuffed with cloths removed unceremoniously with several shakes of the pillowcase to the dirty stone floor. It clanged loudly as Norrington crouched beside her, pressing it to the floor to stop the sound as he hissed out a demand of silence from the inanimate object.

Elizabeth touched Jack's swollen face as gently as possible, fearing even the slightest touch would cause him pain. At her timid gesture in turning his face to them, Norrington told her, "He's unconscious. He probably won't come to for a while."

Elizabeth felt her chest fill with ice. Dried blood clung to his moustache, the crevices and pits of his face; the creases around his nose, the dip of skin above his lips, smattered on his bandana and beads. A cut he had somehow sustained under his chin left a trail down his neck, staining the neck of his thin, salty shirt. His branded wrist was chained to the wall by a thick iron shackle, and his hand was discolored from poor circulation due to his positioning.

Overall, she thought he had gotten off rather unscathed, considering that of which Beckett was capable.

"Why did-" – Elizabeth looked over to Norrington only to find him absent; he was standing at a small well in the corner pumping water into the pitcher for her – "Why did they put him here? Instead of the cell?"

"Just for the time being," Norrington said as conversationally as possible. When he finished collecting the water, he knelt on the opposite side of Jack, carefully passing Elizabeth the pitcher over his body. "I suppose he will be moved into the hold come morning."

Elizabeth rung out one of the cloths over the pitcher shakily, tenderly touching it to his neck and wiping the red line from his skin. Not surprisingly, a lighter area of skin was exposed. Norrington made a face of disgust when he leaned forward and saw the dark swatch of dirt on the cloth. Elizabeth raised her brow, continuing in silence for a time. At length, Norrington took up a cloth himself, paying close attention to the busted skin under his chin.

"He murdered Will."

Norrington paused his dabbing, eyes shifting up to Elizabeth in bewilderment as she cleaned around his left eye. He sat up.

"Elizabeth."

Off his look, she clarified as she looked him in the eye directly, "Lord Beckett. He is responsible for his death." Norrington fell back on his heels slightly as she spoke against her billowing emotions, "Will was a pirate. Jack _is_ a pirate. We are as well." She dropped the cloth over the pitcher's edge, a wry smile occupying her flush face. "What is to be our escape if there is one? There is no ship to board, there is no higher power to consult, no one to def- defend hi-"

She stopped speaking, though Norrington could see that she was very much trying to.

"Elizabeth?"

Small gasps began to come from her. She coughed weakly, waving her trembling hand as the other clutched her base of her neck. Alarmed as terror filled her eyes and she fell back onto her hand, Norrington fled to her side.

"Elizabeth!"

Her gasps sharpened, deepened, and instilled more fear in him than he had recently felt. Elizabeth felt her body fall back into James's when her arm collapsed from under her as her chest swelled erratically.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" he demanded. He placed his hand on her stomach, unable to feel a hard, constricting corset beneath her dress. She looked up at him for the brief moment she could connect her eyes to something constant, but panic had wore itself through to the full of his face.

"James. I can't," – another long gasp to which she arched her back – "breeee…"

Swallowing hard, he twisted his face as he picked her writhing body from the floor.

"It… hurts, I- Ah-"

He winced at the unbearable pain her suffering inflicted on him, racing from the fort faster than he had ever managed to run. As she gripped his coat in her fist, he prayed.

x x x

Mercer raised an eyebrow. A pillowcase, pitcher, and cloths lay strewn at Jack Sparrow's side.

Beckett would love to hear this one.

He scowled darkly as he walked around the unconscious pirate to the wall where his newly stitched coat hung with his weapons. He removed it casually, looking at it with much disdain. He paused at the feet of Jack, slowly pulling out his dagger.

"Rest well, Mr. Sparrow."

With no effort at all, Mercer cut one of the buttons from Jack's coat with a smile.

"Your future is in our hands."

As he walked away, a second button fell into his palm.

And a third.

Fourth.

x x x

The white oak door burst open, banging loudly off the wall. Norrington crossed his bedroom with Elizabeth gasping and groaning in his arms, but she was beginning to quiet, her thrashing diminished to random shudders and sharp jolts of her body as she fought for air. He laid her in his bed with the utmost care, pushing the hair from her inflamed face. His hand rested near her ear as he stared at her with dread sinking in his heart. He did not want her to die here, lying in his bed in torturous pain.

"James-"

"Shh," he cooed unevenly, leaning over her. "I've sent for the doctor and your father. They're both on their way."

She gripped his hand tightly then, working through a terrifying span of time without proper air. Norrington began to breathe irregularly himself, a hardness forming in his throat. He covered their hands with his other and squeezed his eyes shut. They opened immediately though when her movements ceased; she lay exhausted, her eyes closed, her breathing shallow yet somewhat stable.

He whispered her name. "Elizabeth?"

She sighed, and the side of her face met the side of his pillow. "Jack. He- Don't let Be…"

Her mouth tried desperately to finish the words, but it would not. Her face relaxed suddenly, her hand heavy in the Commodore's.

Hell froze over.

"Elizabeth."

Frantic, he pulled his hand free of hers and pressed his fingers into the side of her throat as the fast footfalls of several people entered his room. Norrington exhaled soundly as Governor Swann appeared on the other side of the bed consumed with worry.

"What is it?" he asked, reaching for his daughter's hand. "Commodore?"

Norrington lifted his head and sniffed. "I thought she had left us."

x x x

"Poisonous?" Governor Swann scoffed at the idea as the doctor and Norrington stood with him outside the bedroom doorway, all of them peering in on Elizabeth's still from anxiously. "I highly doubt she's come close to anything poisonous."

Norrington could see the doctor's face working out the puzzle in his head. "Has she come in contact with anything she's not accustomed to?" he suggested. "Perhaps it is a severe allergic reaction, but for me, it seems too severe to be a common toxin that did this to her."

Norrington exchanged a rigid look with the Governor. He stared into the room at Elizabeth, longing for her to stir even the slightest. Governor Swann gave a weighty sigh.

"Now, truly, her diet has been quite normal. Please, just what can be done for her now?"

"I gave her medicine for the pain and swelling. Hopefully within a few hours she will be able breathe better than she is now. There is also the option of phlebotomy, though I would not personally recommend it. I'm not one to practice it."

"No, no phlebotomy," Governor Swann agreed, looking ill at the suggestion. "Will it help her at all?"

"I cannot say, Governor. I am convinced she ingested something she is either allergic to or was toxic in nature. It should pass with rest and the medicine, but there is all chance that what she has is not curable."

Governor Swann looked to the floor wordlessly as the doctor made his way to the door. "I'm sorry, gentlemen. I will consult my library further. If she does not improve at all in the next day or so, let me know and I shall return."

"Thank you, sir," Norrington said quietly, blinking at his armchair mechanically. After a long moment of staring into limitless space, he looked up, Governor Swann taking a deep breath as he entered the bedroom. Norrington turned and stood in the doorway as the Governor sat next to the bed.

"Do you suppose Sparrow had done anything to her last night?"

Norrington shook his head. Sparrow wouldn't harm a hair on her head. "I doubt it, sir. He's seen more of Elizabeth than either of us would care to acknowledge, yet he has never brought harm to her."

Governor Swann scrunched his nose. He wanted to blame it on that pirate, blame it on someone deserving of the crime despite finding him mildly entertaining. Swallowing, the Governor looked at Norrington, only then realizing that his appearance was disheveled and that he was still in his attire from the previous night.

"Commodore, you look a positive wreck. Take an hour or so to see to yourself."

Norrington looked himself over, feeling embarrassed at his highly less-than-presentable apparel. A light chuckle escaped the Governor.

"Why, you're shirt is stained with everything from wine to dirt. I'll look after Elizabeth."

Something in James's mind suddenly registered at Governor Swann's words. Eyes narrowing, he distantly excused himself, closing the door behind him.

He touched the wine stain on his abdomen slowly. A passing memory of running into Miss Black caused him to smile absentmindedly. She had been so understanding of it all, and-

Another memory of watching Elizabeth gulp the same drink quickly chased his grin away.

His eyes grew.

"_We were pirates."_

x x x

Margaret shut the door to her shop, laden with two basketfuls of more supplies for the crew of the Black Pearl. She had never seen so many holes in her life. With the recent recapturing of Jack Sparrow, Barbossa and Gibbs thought she might try to go back on their bargain, but really, she had little business elsewhere. If anything, she thought as she headed back to the ship at daybreak, she might be finished with this massive project by the end of the week at best. Not that they weren't entertaining company, but she rather missed sewing from her own premises.

And they had pretty much come to respect her around the ship. She had yet to determine for herself if the notion made her dignified or indecorous.

"Excuse me, miss. You dropped something."

Margaret startled out of her revelry, turning as a passing gentleman pointed at a spool of thread rolling through the street. She chased it into his path and replaced it to her basket.

"Thank you, sir," she smiled, rising before him. "I apo-"

Margaret's breath hitched. "I a-apologize," she barely breathed.

Eye to eye with her, Lord Beckett's demeaning, listless glare softened with a sudden bout of curiosity. She shook inwardly at his scrutiny of her. His speech was drawn out, distracted.

"That's alright, miss."

Winded, Margaret kept her head down as she dropped into a half-curtsy. With a "Good day", she hastened up the street.

Beckett looked over his shoulder, a peculiarity to his eye. "And to you."

x x x

A sickening sensation of bile stewing in her stomach led Margaret into the alleyway beside her shop. She set down her baskets and breathed in the sooty, metallic scent of the space between her building and the one next to it. She sighed, running her hand over her face.

"That was interesting," she mused to herself.

"Oh, Dr. Hawthorne! The man I was looking for."

Margaret cautiously glanced around the corner at Lord Beckett's voice. Her neighboring businessman, the doctor Edward Hawthorne, was coming from the opposite direction in the street. Despite his tired aura, he was able to put on his careworn smile as he always did in greeting another.

"Lord Beckett. You look well. Unless you are internally bleeding, of course," he said with a smile. Beckett huffed with a forced smile to show his amusement in the joke.

"No, I find myself in exceptional health, thank you. I was curious, however, about Miss Swann. I went to collect the Governor this morning, and I understand from word at the manor that she slipped out and suddenly fell ill at Commodore Norrington's residence. It sounds quite serious."

Margaret saw Dr. Hawthorne's face sadden as he nodded. "She has been unable to breathe, eat, or drink. Poor girl is suffering from something terrible, and for it to brought on so suddenly only leaves room for so many possibilities, a lot of them not of common medicinal temperament."

Beckett's eyebrows rose. "Her condition was induced, you say?"

"Accidental or intentional, it makes me distressed to see the Governor and Commodore in such a state."

Beckett's voice came full of pity, "This is absolutely barbaric. You know, Jack Sparrow caused a riotous uproar last night at the engagement ceremony. He may have something to do with this, heartless beast that he is. The wine was very pungent last night come to think of it."

Margaret blinked, mouthing to herself, _'The wine?'_

As it dawned on her, she looked back at them fiercely.

"If you know anything, sir," Dr. Hawthorne said eagerly, "you make sure you tell me immediately so I can treat her."

"Oh, absolutely," Beckett assured casually with the perfect touch of concern. "It will be one more thing to have him hang for."

"See to it that you do, Lord Beckett," the doctor encouraged heartily. "This town is run amuck with these scoundrels, and I trust you to see them accounted for on Judgment Day."

Beckett smirked, more to himself than to Hawthorne.

"Trust me, my good doctor, Judgment Day for Jack Sparrow is not but a gavel strike away. Good day to you."

"Good day."

Margaret crouched against the brick of Dr. Hawthorne's building, watching Beckett stroll up the street in the direction of the Commodore's residence. Slinking her back straight up the wall, she listened as the doctor entered his shop. He rummaged around for only a few minutes, collecting things she assumed were for house calls. After that time, he left, passing her hideaway in a brisk stride.

Making sure he was far away enough, she turned to the alley window of the building, pried it open, and climbed inside.

**. Please Review .**


	19. Remedial Work

**Yay, next chapter! You know, I went back looking at all my old stats, relizing that next week this story is two years old and that I have fifty-five people on alert for this story. Fifty-five! And I've only received a handful of reviews from that (which I don't blame you guys - I was a douche bag and didn't update forever). I just miss the feedback and suggestions. So if you read, drop me a line and I will gladly reply - I never get tired of it. :) Enjoy the below segment, written for your pirate-filled reading entertainment.**

- Dis/Claimer –

**. Chapter Eighteen .**

The water hit Jack's body with powerful punch to his stomach and smack on his skin. He sat up immediately, coughing, sputtering, and gasping as the pressure of his face intensified instantly. He groaned, easing back against the frigid stone as the water rolled off him and created pools of runny dirt beneath him. A throbbing ambushed the underside of his jaw; if it wasn't broken, it might as well be a miracle.

He sensed someone kneel beside him as he swallowed the bitter taste of his own blood. His throat protested strongly against his attempt at a deep breath and caused him to cough again.

_Bugger._

"Jack?"

A cloth dabbed at his face, but he made a face of pure agony to ward it off. Blinking the water from his eyes on his own, Jack squirmed up the wall a little more with Gibbs and Barbossa standing at his feet. Margaret was at his side examining him, and judging by her expression, it was a matter other than his sustained injuries that called for the urgency behind her composure. He narrowed his eyes at the bucket in Gibbs's hands, and his first mate quickly smiled and threw it out of sight.

"Morning, Captain."

Jack sighed, and the pain in his lungs made his back arch from the wall slightly. "What a pleasantry, waking in the company of others. I wonder why, though, you all have been pardoned the privilege of being chained to this most glorious fort."

"Must ye wonder too hard?" Barbossa quipped.

Margaret couldn't help but to smile at Jack's glare to his once-first-mate. "We weren't captured, Jack."

"Then what merits the morning visit?"

"Beckett has poisoned Miss Swann," Barbossa informed him, sending Jack's blood-caked eyebrows to the edge of his rumpled bandana. He titled his head to the side.

"Did he?"

"Yes," Margaret said. "I overheard him speaking with the doctor about it. Dr. Hawthorne was on his way back from seeing her at the Commodore's home when Beckett inquired after her, and he suggested that you poisoned her drink last night."

"Of course he did," Jack said blatantly. He grimaced as Margaret touched the cloth to his busted jaw but permitted her, tipping his aching head back into the wall. He glanced over at her. "Did said doctor go into details of her condition?"

"He was unable to treat her because he did not know what to treat her for. He fears that her ailment will eventually take her, but once I figured out the poison, I got the antidote from his shop."

"Miss Black," Gibbs said slowly, "beggin' your pardon, but how did you know which antidote to get? You'd have to know the poison Beckett used."

Margaret flinched, still occupying herself with Jack. "Lord Beckett is not familiar with poisons. He would have most likely acquired a common one." Off their looks she added, "Not that there is a wide assortment available for him to acquire."

Barbossa eyed her, and she felt it. However, Jack suddenly swatted her hand from his face, sitting up away from the wall.

"Might I ask what you're still doing dabbing my chin for then?" he asked impatiently. "There is a most prominent social figure, beloved fiancé, and Governor's daughter dying."

He paused at the odd expressions on his personal seamstress and crewmen's faces. Reanalyzing his tone, his words, and how they sounded together, his subconscious also gave him an atypical look.

Jack ignored them, smiling widely. "You are seeing to her soon then?"

Barbossa suddenly broke into a knowing grin as Gibbs looked between the two men, confused.

"Yes… We're waiting for Marty to tell us when we can go."

"What stopping you now?" Jack asked.

Barbossa looked again to Margaret. "Beckett's there."

x x x

"Well, I do hope the poor girl pulls through," Beckett said apologetically, standing at the foot of the bed with Governor Swann. "She's always had a strong will, Weatherby."

"Yes," Governor Swann conceded, his thoughts detached from one another as he looked at his resting daughter worriedly.

Beckett refrained from appearing bothered by his upset and the fact the Elizabeth Swann was just lying there on a precipice as if unable to decide when to take her last breath. He took her current state as a mock, but he was self-assured that he would be the last to laugh.

He looked to Norrington in the bedside chair; the man hadn't made so much as eye contact with him since his arrival, let alone spoken much more than several words to him.

"My sympathies, Commodore."

James stared at the dirt under Elizabeth's fingernails and how it was worked into the lines of her knuckles. Paying attention to the details of Elizabeth provided distraction from all the anger simmering within him toward their unwelcomed visitor. If he looked at Beckett, he was certain he might lose all self-control and promptly drive him into the wall.

At his silence, Beckett looked to the Governor. "Shall we?"

"Yes, but first: Commodore, I am relieving you of your official duties for the day." Norrington looked over his shoulder ready to intercede, but Governor Swann gave him a fatherly smile. "Your duty lies with the care of my daughter until my return."

James nodded once, trying not to cast Beckett such a dark glare as he exited the room. He wasn't sure he had succeeded. He looked back at the Governor.

"Yes, sir. It would be my honor."

Governor Swann held his breath as he took leave wordlessly, following Lord Beckett out the house. James was beginning to worry after the Governor as well. Not just because of his constant propinquity to Beckett (a name better spat that said anymore), but because of his anguish for Elizabeth. It would be the death of him to see his daughter's untimely passing, and James believed it may very well be the same in his case.

A few _tinks_ came at the window. _Rain_.

James thought of her defiance to help Sparrow, how it only masked her desire to see Turner's death justified, and how he had promised to do all he could. He stared at the creases in the blanket tucked around her waist. She seemed to be doing more than he-

Suddenly, more loud, clattering _tinks_ attacked his window simultaneously, and Norrington crossed the room, his temper short. Opening the window, he saw no rain. He looked down at the sill and paused, however; pinching a small rock between his fingers, he brought it to his face.

"Wh-"

Another ambush of the tiny stones pelted him unexpectedly, some flying beyond him into the bedroom. Shocked, he leaned out the window ready to bellow when Margaret suddenly rose from the bushes right in front of him. His eyebrows twisted themselves in an awkward fashion as she took a step back to grant them appropriate breathing space.

"Miss Black?"

"Oh, sorry," she said sheepishly, looking around him into the room. "We didn't wake her, did we?"

Norrington scanned the collection of vegetation. "We?"

Barbossa and Gibbs rose from either side of her, one working a twig out of his tangled hair and the other dusting his hands on his trousers. Margaret sighed, turning to Norrington in a businesslike manner.

"May we enter? I have the antidote for Miss Swann."

For a moment, the Commodore didn't care how or when they had learned of Elizabeth's illness or that his personal suspicions we the same of another, just that there was a way to treat her standing before him, waiting patiently to be administered.

"By all means," he insisted, hope finding a place in his eyes.

However, puzzling him further, the three of them stepped towards the window, waiting expectantly before it. His eyes widened. Were they mad?

"Perhaps you might feel more obliged to use the front _door_?"

x x x

"My, _my_, we are not looking so roguishly dashing now, are we?" Beckett barked loudly as Murtogg shut the door to Jack's cell. He gave him a particularly nasty glare. Oh, he longed to kick him when he was down for blindsiding retribution.

"Mr. Mullroy, Mr. Murtogg, I'd like a minute with Captain Sparrow."

The two guards nodded, heading up the stairs.

"He's in here so much he deserves his own cell by now," Beckett heard Mullroy's whisper echo off the stone. He leveled his eyes, exhaling his irritation through his nose.

_Complete and irrefutable idiots._

"He's got a point."

Some urge within Beckett to unlock the door and beat him to his death then just to be spared his remarks was pacified by his self-discipline; waning though it was, he clenched to his reason, stepping up to the cross-iron bars disturbingly calm.

"The day after tomorrow." A snarl curled his lips as he punctuated each word with the utmost hatred and disgust from the depths of his soul. "In less than two measly days all of your sins and wickedness will finally be atoned for. And what with the lovely Miss Swann lying on her death bed with your poison in her veins, I'm afraid she will be unable to attend the trial and save you yet again from an unfortunate, deserving fate."

Jack walked up to the cell door, draping his arms through the holes casually. His face was marred with passive fury. "_My_ poison? She _likes_ rum. Oddly enough, it brings her to life instead of stealing it away."

"The judge needn't know of that," Beckett said, unable to resist the urge to smile. "I have to say, Jack, you walked into that blacksmith shop at the most opportune moment. Right over his body, walked in on by a child, all the right people seeing you there in chains next to him…" Beckett laughed, his entire face lighting up as he said lowly, "I was _ecstatic_."

Jack watched Beckett read his frown and mock him with a pout.

"Don't think of her anymore, Jack. Even if she miraculously recovers, she's to wed at sea immediately. It won't be as painful to lose her as you think; I've ensured that the happy couple's ceremony is one that is _short-lived_."

"Excuse me, m'lord."

Beckett turned to Mercer with an uncharacteristically buoyant smile spread across his face. The clerk cast him an unsure look as Beckett motioned to him. "Ah, Mr. Mercer! See here what he's brought, Jack?" he asked, lifting Jack's coat up in plain view. "Remarkable."

"Sir, there is a problem."

Beckett paused. "_Why_ is there a problem?"

The clerk leaned into Beckett's ear, returning his outlandish show of exuberance to one ominous and befitting of him once more. Jack stuck out his ear to listen just as Mercer's whisperings subsided, earning him a glare.

"No matter," Beckett said aloud. "Come, Mr. Mercer."

x x x

Beckett stepped out of the carriage before the dressmaker's shop, narrowing his eyes. As expected, he saw the office of Dr. Hawthorne to its right. Mercer joined him at the window as he peered inside the dark shop.

"It's been closed for days, sir. No one seems to know what has happened to the owner."

Beckett leaned away from the window, temporarily encased by his thoughts.

"I was here just this morning. I saw a woman leave this very building," he said, looking into the street at his memory. "She was carrying supplies, but not belongings."

"There are no others in town to do this."

Beckett continued to stare at the street blankly, his heart quickening. Mercer went up to his side. He looked to be working something out that made the most fleeting look of wonder pass over his face.

"Sir?"

Beckett shut his eyes momentarily, transitioning out of his psyche. They fluttered open, staying on the ground. "Mr. Mercer, this town is filled with homemakers and wives. Do you mean to tell me not one of them can sufficiently sew a handful of buttons and cufflinks onto a coat? Have one of the maids do it, for God's sake."

Mercer frowned. "Yes, sir."

"Have it to me by morning. I will be going to see the judge."

"It will be done."

Beckett's eyes glazed over again, calling back to the clerk, "Oh, and Mr. Mercer? If you happen upon the dressmaker," – he turned to him slowly, still mildly preoccupied – "bring her to me."

x x x

"Miss Black?"

Margaret stood from the bedside into the pale yellow glow of the late day sun cast on the wall, setting the stolen antidote on the stand.

"Yes, Commodore?"

From behind her where he stood in company with Gibbs and Barbossa, he asked stiffly, "May I have a word?"

She looked up from Elizabeth, and, sensing his urgency, hurried to the door.

"Of course, sir." She nodded to Gibbs and Barbossa. "Excuse me."

Barbossa inclined his head, finding her manners oddly courteous for a commonplace seamstress. He conveyed this that he thought strange to Norrington with a glance as the Commodore shut the door, thinking her no less than entirely proper. Overtaken with worry, however, James turned to Margaret immediately.

"Miss Black, how certain are you that this remedy will work?" he asked, careful of his own words. Margaret straightened, speaking gently to his rattled nerves.

"Put faith in Dr. Hawthorne if not me, Commodore, "she said firmly. "His medicine has cured me of my ailments as well as households of others. Miss Swann should wake soon."

Though she was not practiced in medicine, James found that he was eager to accept that promise from anyone, including her. He nodded, not entirely at ease but mollified. Margaret smiled reassuringly.

"She is very blessed to have you care for her so."

Norrington forced a smile briefly. Such an understatement.

"My feelings for her run deep," he said quietly, causing her to fall silent as well. "I have known her nearly half her life."

At Margaret's prolonged, respectful silence, Norrington suddenly had a feeling he had said more than he intended to convey to her. He felt flustered then, trying to salvage the conversation from the crushing quiet. His wordlessness made her grin, bringing back her amused smile he recalled vividly from the night previous.

He looked up quizzically. "What could possibly be funny?"

Margaret stifled her laughter, biting back her smile as she dared to reach out and touch the faded wine stain on his shirt still creating a humorous eyesore on his pristine image.

"I still retain guilt for this," she said, removing her hand lest it seem more improper than it already did. "I do wish I could repay you for my lack of attentiveness."

Seeing the stain for the first time in hours, James laughed himself at the bit of unexpected relief. He had changed all but his shirt earlier; so consumed with worry, it didn't surprise him.

"Oh!" he chuckled with her. "Oh, it's not too bad off."

"I know, but I feel so terribly-"

"Don't" Norrington interrupted cordially. "I recall myself being the inattentive imbecile what ruined your gown, that lovely blue gown-"

"You needn't apologize again," she said, and he bit his tongue at the request. "I was not even supposed to be there. But after more than several days cooped up in a ship sewing for a lot of scallywags, I decided on a much desired outing."

"I am glad that you did. Your company was pleasant, brief though it had been."

Margaret met his eye, smiling warmly. "And yours."

"_Ahem_."

James and Margaret looked up. Norrington gave Barbossa and Gibbs a questioning look at the skeptical glances they was alternating between the two of them until Barbossa came out of the doorway.

"Governor's carriage is outside. We need to go."

"Oh. Alright." She looked up at James kindly, his head swiveling to her. "Well, good luck and good evening. Um, might we use your window?"

Norrington huffed at the absolute absurdity of someone asking so politely and sincerely to use a window as a means of escape. He showed them all back into the bedroom, issuing to the open window through which Gibbs was already starting to climb out. Elizabeth remained still, the redness of her cheeks having subsided fractionally. Whether it was from the antidote or the vacating sunlight he could not be sure.

He looked up just in time to see Margaret easing herself over the window's sill and said, "I believe Jack Sparrow to be innocent."

She stopped. Norrington breathed deeply, his ribcage delighting in the stretch after being stationary for the majority of the day. It hadn't been so hard to say out loud, though the corner of Margaret's mouth tugged itself upward at the displeasure he had in doing it.

"If you happen to visit him again, let him know I said that."

She smirked, jumping from the window.

"He'll want it in writing."

x x x

_Hey, Turner – Elizabeth's apparently dying. Seeing as you're currently out of commission, I would do something, but she's still got the bloody key you left to _me_. And there's no half-pin barrel hinges to lever anymore. I've already asked your father to open the door, but he didn't._

_Would you kindly open the door? No? Well then, her death is on you because I think you've been lollygagging and not practicing you _afterlife_ skills three hours a day. Death has taken away your discipline. Think of what it did to me._

"It put me on the Pearl in the middle of a desert with a hundred me's," Jack grumbled aloud dismally. "And rock crabs."

_Crab rocks?_

_At least give someone an epiphany to come get me. Why not one of many fine crewmen sitting on my ship doing nothing? _

_Although, if you send Barbossa, I might stay in here._

_He wouldn't come anyway. He's all about 'the Code.'"Fall behind, left behind, Jack." Yeah, I know, you git. Go choke on an apple._

_You know, maybe you do know if she's all right? If you do, do you mind sharing that information with me? It'd be giving a pirate in the gallows some peace of mind. What if I told you how utterly frightening it was to see Cutler Beckett smiling the way he was? Did you see that? It was just short of maniacal. Perhaps it was. I prefer the morbid glare. _

_Actually, I prefer not to look at him at all._

_He's got it out for us as I'm… sure you're well aware. I don't mind so much myself and I'm sure under normal circumstances, she can handle herself. But I have a feeling this trial won't happen, Turner. He'll just break the judge's neck and hang us all._

_I'd really wish you'd tell me how she is. _

_If the Commodore is being a brute, I want to know about it. Which he isn't. Yes, I know, bugger off._

Jack sighed, having never felt more useless in his life.

_For once I hope you and her are never reunited._

**. Please Review .**


	20. Blindsighted

**Oh, hi there. Long lost me is posting a chapter! Here I am, about 5 weeks from graduation and five months pregnant, back in the college library trying to do something familiar in all the chaos I've been caught up in this past year, and I punch out the ending to a chapter I started writing months and months ago. As if that isn't nice enough, I have the rest of the story blocked out, so this should only be another 2-3 chapters long - something I am determined to finish before my pirate kid here comes into the world in late August. So yes, I am finishing this once an for all! Finally! Thank you for not finding me and hurting me in my absence. :)**

- Dis/Claimer –

**. Chapter Nineteen .**

Elizabeth was still asleep when Norrington answered the door for Governor Swann. Thankfully Lord Beckett was not with him, off on some errand, according to the Governor; yet, in his absence, James was still uneasy and unable to keep a watchful eye on him. Wherever Beckett might be, he was sure his errand concerned the imminent demise of him, Elizabeth, and Sparrow.

It was Norrington who requested she stay another night. The Governor looked apprehensive to suggest it, insisting James deserved a rest from his vigil after one sleepless night. But overall, it was best for her sake. James would ultimately pull one of his armchairs into the bedroom and let his eyes shut for only moments at a time, occasionally resting his head against the side of it.

He passed the opportunity to sell out his knowing of Beckett's scheme to Governor Swann as well, slanting the truth when he said yes to her father's question as to whether or not Dr. Hawthorne's medicine had made a difference. He didn't feel like dealing with the upheaval of involving another person, let alone the only person considered to be Lord Beckett's equal in Port Royal. It wasn't worth endangering his life as well.

Near dawn, when slumber seemed to be heavier on his eyelids than an anchor pulling him to the bottom of the ocean, the most beautiful sound fell on his ear.

"James?"

He lifted his head from the side of the armchair not yet registering the raspy voice as hers, but it was unmistakable. Seeing her push herself up to sit, he sprang from the chair.

"N- here. Slow down," he said, completing her seemingly impossible task of putting a pillow behind her back as she shook from a cough. "How do you feel?"

"As if," – a cough – "there has been a brick placed on my chest."

"Lie back. I'll get some water."

x x x

As the morning progressed, a cold, slow-moving rain began to fall. Elizabeth sat in James's bed with a plate of breakfast on the nightstand he had prepared for her, listening as he recounted the previous day's events from Barbossa, Gibbs, and Margaret bringing the antidote for Beckett's poisoned wine to the fear she had brought down on them all in her state of unresponsiveness. After the retelling, she was silent for a time, her eyes transfixed somewhere unseen to Norrington.

He sat down his tea, leaning to try and catch her eye.

"Elizabeth? Is something wrong?"

"There is nothing we can do to help him."

James's head turned to the side, and he regarded her defeated comment with confusion. She continued, her gaze still far off. "There is no such thing as a trial for a pirate," she reiterated despondently, swallowing the emotion in her throat. "He will always be found guilty despite the circumstances. And with this, there will be no seeing him off. We can't rely on missing cufflinks and a jury of Beckett's devotees. We can't even postpone the wedding to speak on his behalf if he even had a chance. We're to wed tomorrow before the trial."

Norrington took in her disheartening words, knowing she was thinking despite sounding so bleak. He asked, "What exactly is stopping us from postponing it? You're weak, recovering."

"We're not going to postpone it. We're not going to have it at all. We're going to free Jack and leave."

"Beckett controls all the ships in this harbor."

"Not the Black Pearl. The judge has put a safe pardon on it for Jack until the trial tomorrow morning."

"It's not going to be that easy, Elizabeth. The ship is pardoned so long as it does not leave port. Lord Beckett is not going to let that ship out of his sight."

She shook her head. "He will if my father goes missing."

James shifted his eyes uncertainly. "I'm sorry?"

"This isn't about proving Jack's innocence and Beckett's responsibility. We know with whom the guilt lies, and that is all I have been after. Now I need only to get out of this corner we've been trapped into."

Norrington nodded slowly, his eyebrow arching as he leaned closer.

"Elaborate on the part where your father goes missing."

x x x

Margaret had given up on keeping the hem of her dress the same color as its length. The mud and rain were adamant in staining the long, olive skirt. Some blotches had even managed to get to her coral blouse under the shield of her cloak. Lord only knew when she would be able to sew herself a proper dress again. And, try as she might to ignore it, hunger had finally overcome her work. The longing for a bite of decent food was far too strong.

More townspeople were braving the rains at the produce market on High Street than she would have expected. Shoulders brushed as she weaved through the passersby in search of a bright, solid orange. The wooden crates and barrels were leaking tiny streams of rainwater around themselves, quiet voices of customers and merchants exchanging goods and a few shillings. Margaret ducked to the side and stepped up to the small box of oranges.

None were immaculate. Most were dull, dented, and acquiring small fuzzy patches near their tops. She wet her lips and stared at the soft, soggy fruits. _It isn't stale bread or rum_, she thought, reaching for the most perfect sphere in the upper right corner of the box.

A grizzled hand snatched her wrist an inch above her find. She twisted uncomfortably in the strong grasp, eyes widening when she looked up at Mercer.

He slid a short blade from his cloak along her hip, the pressure biting into the bone.

"Lord Beckett requests an audience, madam."

x x x

Gray rain washed over the harbor, tossing the smaller vessels about as their flags and ropes rippled in the gusts. Beckett inspected his translucent reflection in one of the large windows as the heavy rain streamed down its length. After years of service, his proper recognition lied in the outcome of the following two days. Sparrow was the primary concern, yes; but with the Governor pushing to postpone the wedding and fund it himself until Elizabeth was in better health, an alternative looked to be inconveniently marring his agenda.

"M'lord, the dressmaker."

And it was her fault.

"Give us a moment, Mr. Mercer."

The heavy door closed softly. Silence. The clock on the mantle even seemed to hush itself as Beckett followed the patterns in the wood grain of the windowsill with his eyes.

"Margaret Black." He turned, walking towards her soaked and soiled form. "You would take a commoner's name."

Margaret did not flinch, freeze, or scowl at him. Her demeanor was hardly even cautious despite his danger. Something different moved over him as his eyes grazed her flushed face.

"I expected no less," he said.

Margaret blinked, her breath inaudible as the tips of his shoes quietly met the bottom of her mud-caked skirts. Her eyes laced with his hard gaze, roping him in.

"It's not polite to steal," he said. "In fact, it's quite against the law. Now, you may ask what 'proof' I have. Miss Swann's recovery is proof enough. Not to mention your extensive knowledge in your father's field of study."

"Don't speak of him."

He growled, smiling briefly as the bite of her voice. As his face cooled in the shadows of her silhouette, he drew nearer to her, his hand smooth against her waist.

"I wonder how often you reminisce of the silk on your skin," he whispered slowly. His fingers grazed the wet hair clinging to her neck, breath warm on her ear. "The curls in your hair? The pearls around your neck?"

"I happily spend my reveries elsewhere," Margaret said, removing his hands from her with more kindness than she had wanted. He held on to hers in the space between them, boring into her eyes.

"Where? In your little shop? In the depths of the Black Pearl? I know the role you play in this, Margaret. I know the way you think and the way you lie, the things you find unbearable and the life you try to leave behind. I pardoned you once for your insolence-"

She shook her head, pursing her lips. "Pardoned? You divide us, and I am the one who is pardoned?"

Beckett inhaled unevenly. "Do not forget that it was my power that put you on a ship afterward."

"Yes. You snuffed out the last of your humility after that," she declared boldly, a smile coming to her lips. She slipped her hands from his but remained close.

"I know where you spend your reveries, Cutler. In the deep night and shallow days, you are here," she said, glancing between the two of them, "but I am not."

Her face softened as Beckett stood silent before her, swallowing hard. "You try to rid the world of 'evil' when you can't even fight your own demons."

She took a step back, but he reached for her elbow. Margaret stared at him, surprised at the plea she felt in his rough grasp. He loosened his hold, unable to bring his eyes from the floor.

"What became of the child?"

She paused, voice going soft.

"It died."

Beckett shut his eyes. Something trembled deep within him. Some unfamiliar, dark pain he would not succumb to. He would not bend again lest he wish to break.

"Mr. Mercer!"

Ever obedient, the clerk slid into the room. "Yes, sir?"

"Take Miss Black to gallows. She has," – he looked down at her stiffly – "traitorous potential."

A wry smile came to her as Mercer closed iron shackles around her wrists and led her away.

"It was good to see you again, Cutler."

x x x

Jack opened one of his eyes, watching as Margaret was escorted into the cell across from him. When Mercer and the other soldiers left, Margaret sat on the floor, bringing her knees to her chest wordlessly. Jack leaned away from the back wall and into the iron bars.

"Get into a fight with the husband?"

Her head whipped round only to find his smile.

"Apologies. _Ex_-husband." He pointed at her, slowly repositioning at the sting of his wounds. "I knew you looked familiar."

Margaret's mouth hung agape momentarily. Eventually she took a deep breath, fussed with the soiled hem of her skirt, and smiled over at him.

"He started it."

x x x

Governor Swann entered the carriage to find Lord Beckett pensively watching the cool, misty drizzle accumulate and slide down the small window. He watched him, sensing something wasn't quite right as the door closed and the carriage began to move. Beckett glanced over having felt the Governor's eyes on him.

"Is everything alright, Cutler?" he asked.

Beckett straightened in his seat. "Yes, fine. I suppose all of this mess is finally catching up to me."

Governor Swann gave a wry smile. 'Mess' was most certainly the word. Since Will's murder, no one had slept soundly in Port Royal. He was beginning to think that Cutler Beckett was the exception, but the man was very human before him now, distracted and worn. The Governor took a deep breath.

"At least Elizabeth is awake," he said. "I was so relieved at the news."

"Perhaps she had woken sooner if she had been at the manor," Beckett said. "Tending to the ill is not exactly something a naval officer of any rank is suited for. Then we wouldn't have to add rescheduling a wedding to our long list."

"I think, in light of the situation, Commodore Norrington was perfectly suited to care for Elizabeth. Rescheduling their wedding is far less important than her health. Besides, if she has had the excellent recovery I was told, we may only need to postpone a day or so."

Beckett lifted his head, eyebrows raised. "What bout tomorrow? I know it's moving it up instead of back, but that's Sparrow's trial."

"No, no I wouldn't have the two coincide, especially right now-"

"Why wouldn't you?" Beckett quickly asked.

"I'd imagine Elizabeth would want to be there."

"No, Weatherby. That poor girl has been through enough," Beckett said, leaning forward. "Having the ceremony during the trial would give her a happy memory of the day, not one in which she is still in mourning. Putting them on their ship is a crucial moment of rebirth, and you will be there as well.

"Trust me, Governor. Be there for your daughter. I will see to Mr. Sparrow's fate. In accordance to the judge's decision, of course."

Governor Swann sighed. "It's not that simple. She'll want some form of closure, and she deserves it."

"But," Beckett said, "she does not deserve its repercussions marring her wedding day."

"I would imagine regret would do the same-"

Suddenly, a series of heavy hits came to the top of the carriage. Governor Swann and Beckett looked at one another as a fierce jolt shifted them, nearly sending the carriage onto its side. It fell back to the muddy street roughly, its occupants readjusting themselves as it kept moving.

"What the devil?"

Beckett quickly threw the tiny curtain on the window aside, shocked to meet a filthy, upside down face with a wooden eye. Ragetti's eyebrows shot up into his mess of hair, and he disappeared onto the top of the carriage as Beckett screamed, "Stop! Stop the carriage!"

Another series of jolts came, Beckett grabbing the back of the seat to stay balanced. Then, poised on two wheels, the whole carriage began to tip over, the glass in the window smashing as it crashed to the ground.

Beckett groaned, pieces of glass cracking under his hands as he pushed himself up slowly. Governor Swann tried to right himself in the wreckage as well while fixing his askew wig. He grimaced in discomfort while Beckett's eyes lit with anger. Before Lord Beckett could reach of the carriage door, however, it opened, four of Jack Sparrow's crew members peering down at him through the rain.

"Grab him!" Barbossa shouted, pointing at Governor Swann with his sword.

Swann and Beckett immediately tried to press themselves back into the side of the carriage as much as possible, but the dirty, wet hands of the pirates pulled them both out into the disgusting streets.

Beckett was thrown to the hard ground in the retrieval of the Governor. Marty and Ragetti stood over him as the Governor's shouts emerged from the tangled wreck of their carriage.

"No! Unhand me!"

Barbossa laughed riotously as Pintel and Gibbs restrained Governor Swann, his yellow smile coming face to face with him.

"Please don't struggle, your highness," Barbossa leered. "You wouldn't want to give us reason to harm ye know, would you?"

Swann saw some strange, brief offering of trust in Barbossa's eye before the uncouth man directed the others to take him away. Beckett watched them carry him away as Barbossa came to tower over him, the rainwater running off the ends of his coat to Beckett's neck.

"Just keep digging yourselves deeper graves, don't you?" Beckett asked, blinking in the slanted rain.

Barbossa smiled. "Mind as well do something worth being condemned for first."

Then, a blunt force met the side of Beckett's head. His vision spotted, no memory of it turning black as his temple dropped to the mud and ears filled with the dark guffaws of the men above him.

x x x

Beckett came to on the edge of an alley a street down from where the carriage had been overturned. He got to his feet unsteadily, head still pounding from whatever those bastards had hit him with. The thickening rain had rinsed the majority of the mud from his skin and waistcoat, but still much remained in the creases from when he was lying on the ground.

It was not much darker out than it had been when the Governor was carried off, and a group of soldiers were up the street examining the wreckage. Walking out a painful cramp in his leg, Beckett pursed his lips and limped the remainder of the way up the street to Norrington's residence where a handful of officers greeted him in the foyer with terrified faces.

"Lord Beckett! Thank god!" Gillette said, trying not to dwell on his horrid appearance. "How did you get away?"

"I was left behind," he said, fury still present in his eyes. "They took the Governor. Why are you here?"

"When the carriage was attacked, we sent someone to notify Commodore Norrington, but he and Miss Swann were both missing. We fear they were taken as well."

Beckett looked into the doorway of the empty bedroom and around the foyer. There were no footprints, no traces of mud on the floors or signs of disturbance that would indicate they had been taken.

No, Elizabeth Swann and James Norrington were running. Running right to their deaths.

"Sir?"

Beckett turned to go. "Keep searching."

"What about you, sir? Are you alright to find your back on your own?"

He smiled inwardly. "I know what I'm doing Lieutenant."

**. Please Review .**


	21. The Most Necessary Pain

**Every time I say I'm gonna finish this story, I never do. So, I'm not saying that I'm finishing it, even though I just got a new desk and haven't been doing anything but working on finishing this story since Friday night. I could make up a bazillion excuses, but now that I have a sound desk to sit at and write again, I feel like part of me has been restored. So, here's to not finishing this story (I refuse to jinx this streak of inspiration)!**

_- Dis/Claimer -_

**. Chapter Twenty .**

Barbossa threw open the door to a windowless, interior room. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, and Marty led the governor inside, removing his bounds and turning a chair from the table. Governor Swann gulped sweet air when his nauseating gag was removed, rubbing his eyes from the tear-inducing stench of the thing.

"Wait. Where are you going?" he asked as they all exited the room. "Where am I?"

Barbossa stepped forward after the others had straggled out of the narrow doorway, lighting and hanging a lantern just inside of it.

"Miss Elizabeth and the Commodore have enlisted our services to keep you concealed aboard their vessel for a short while." Someone prodded him from the hall as the lantern's light bloomed, and Barbossa rolled his eyes. "And upon their orders and our honor," he sighed boredly, "no harm will come to you here."

Governor Swann winced as the door shut soundly, ultimately sinking into the chair with a defeated harrumph.

"I have _got_ to go back to England."

x x x

Though momentarily quelled, an angry sky still loomed overhead. It swirled with thin, stormy shrouds that veiled the clear night high above, and Elizabeth felt claustrophobic at this inability to glimpse a reassuring star. It was no consolation that her lungs were still weak and constricted, stung by the stretch of deep breaths and the stabs of light coughs.

She had waited for Norrington to reprimand her as she mounted a horse, perhaps implore her to go into hiding with her father until he himself freed Sparrow, but he had bit back his words, climbed on his own mare, and followed after her. By now, their relationship had matured enough that he knew it would only be a waste of their dwindling time to make an argument.

The port was beginning to quiet for the evening. They travelled side-by-side on the emptier avenues en route to the prison, watchful eyes on passing shopkeepers and staggering drunks. The Commodore elected to reappear in the streets in his naval uniform lest his authority be questioned in their endeavors. Next to him, Elizabeth shrunk beneath one of his cloaks, her hair collected with loose pins at the top of her neck. She let him continue to make the eye contact with passersby, and not long into their journey, Norrington jolted her from her skyward reveries.

"Elizabeth, stop."

With a reflexive tug at the reigns, Elizabeth felt her heart quicken as Mercer's voice led the approaching shadows of several soldiers in the torchlight sweeping across the dark storefronts. She pulled her horse into a side street on her left as Norrington fell away to the right. He looked back over his shoulder for her, but the soldiers rode closer, forcing him to reluctantly retreat further into the tight alleyway.

"Lord Beckett may have been found, gentlemen, but three others are still missing," Mercer said as they hurried passed on horseback. "What do you suggest, Lieutenant?"

Groves' voice resonated off the buildings back to his men. "You are to apprehend any crewmen of the Black Pearl on sight. Stevenson, assemble those at Fort James and search all ships at the North Dock. Report back immediately."

Norrington met the end of the alley and paused as the voices trailed off.

Three missing. It seemed that despite attempting to draw attention elsewhere, Elizabeth had correctly anticipated that their absence would not go unnoticed in the aftermath of the governor's abduction. She had also directed Barbossa to take her father to the Heiress, ensuring they avoided imminent capture at the Pearl.

James arched an eyebrow, his horse steering out into a vacant street. He dared Sparrow to say _a word_ about leaving his ship behind after all the trouble Elizabeth had gone to for his freedom.

Suddenly, he looked back towards the alley.

Where had she gone?

x x x

Like the detour itself, her arrival at the cemetery was unplanned. Waves of tall grass at the edge of the road beckoned her to him, gusts wafting from behind her beseechingly. She stared at the silhouette of a wooden cross where a beautiful stone would soon bear his name – the name she should have borne herself – and trembled. She led her horse into the field, slipping from its back before his cross.

Another blustery breeze billowed around her, and Elizabeth shut her eyes.

She could smell him despite the overpowering thick, wet earth on the wind. He let her hair fall around her shoulders, ever-enticed by the soft tresses. He was enveloping her again as he had just weeks ago, his smile dipping into the curve of her neck. Desire rippled over her skin.

But as suddenly as he was there, she lost him; the harsh gusts reminded her in one cruel, hollow whistle that there would never again be his warm breath on her ear whispering of his love to her, never again saying her name.

How was she going to do this every day for the rest of her life? Even with Jack free and Beckett in the gallows, how was she to walk passed this grave day in and day out and still be a sanely functioning woman in society? How could she expect any man – _any_ man - to understand and respect the void Will had left? If she sailed away to the far reaches of the world for the chance at a new life, what would that accomplish?

He was never going to leave her.

And he was never coming back.

Elizabeth's face disintegrated into a horrible contortion, gasping against the painful sobs wracking her body. She refused to open her eyes and look at his grave, look at him not looking back. The heels of her hands pressed into her eyes as her fingertips curled into her hairline. Angry and vicious cries tore through the air, and they were met with low, mournful rolls of thunder.

The horse whinnied. She eventually let her hands fall to her sides in exhaustion and leaned into her horse, finally looking at Will's grave placidly. The grass rustled as if arguing with the irritated rumbles overhead. She blinked, rested her head on the shoulder of her steed, and allowed her hair to blow across her face, catching her tears.

"If I had died in your bed that night," she said, "would you have buried me next to him?"

From atop the horse standing silently behind hers, Norrington lifted his eyes from her head to Turner's grave. Knowing such scenario had nearly manifested mere days ago shot turbulent agony over his person he never wanted to revisit. Yet there she was, blatantly asking him to confront this nightmare again.

And though it broke him several times over, James expelled the quaver of his voice and delivered a humble, resolute "yes."

She belonged not to him.

The swells of wind became more dramatic, rising fiercely off the distant bay before dying in a sudden hush. At length, Norrington spoke in one of the quieter lulls.

"Elizabeth, we must go," he urged gently, guiding his horse to face the road. "The soldiers are multiplying."

She glanced up. They were not the tranquil avenues they should have been at that hour, an ominous undercurrent coursing small groups of men through them. She felt it pulse across the field into her own body. The fear, fury, and hatred she had harbored so strongly for so long seized their way up her spine, and life was resurrected in her eyes.

Norrington sat taller, instilled by her resilience. In one swift motion, she was on horseback again, reigns wrapped around her wrists and sitting straighter than he was. The intensity of her resolve was enthralling.

Following her eyes forward, he set his jaw, and they moved into the unknown and over the precipice.

x x x

You would think, by now, that any of the obscene, senseless comments jeered through the bars of a prison would be tiresome to a man of James Norrington's rank. Most fell on deaf ears as a juvenile's schoolyard taunt might, but every so often in his dealings with these sordid sailors and dimwitted drunks, a colorful remark would catch him by surprise and merit the slap of his blade beneath the chin of said remark-sayer.

What had consistently grabbed his attention, however, regardless of miserable plea or lewd drawl, was the unlikely sound of a woman's voice.

"What brings you down my way, sailor?"

Never mind a familiar one.

Norrington gripped Elizabeth's wrist instinctively and stopped. His eyebrows creased, and he slowly looked over at Margaret peeking out from the darkness of the cell. His sword fell somewhat lax as he stared, and Elizabeth recognized her as the woman she'd seen amongst Jack's crew at the engagement party.

Norrington nearly stuttered. "Miss Black?"

"Margaret Black?" Elizabeth asked, raising her lamp.

"Yes. I'm glad to see you're up and about now." She nodded to the cell behind them. "The captain's right over there," she said, Elizabeth spinning around out of the Commodore's grasp. "I'd imagine you didn't come here to see me."

He shook his head, baffled. "Why are you in here?"

"Oh, you know," she said nonchalantly. "Some Big Wigs complained about the lack of give in the new corsets at The Red Crier." She folded her arms over herself, leaned against the wall, and sighed. "What can I say? A girl's got to eat."

The fretting nature of Norrington's bewilderment became further perplexed at her answer, but he was soon involuntarily mirroring her smirk. He shut his eyes as his grin spread, and he went to the archway at the middle of the cellblock to retrieve a set of keys.

"Were there any secondary charges?"

"I believe the theft and administering of antidotes was mentioned."

All humor dropped from Norrington's face. "Beckett had you arrested."

A shrug. "Perhaps he was having a slow afternoon. He had me on theft, though," she finished somewhat brightly.

"I'll pardon that," James said, opening the door and tossing his head back towards the entrance, "if you don't mind keeping watch for a moment."

"Not at all."

"Thank you."

x x x

The moment Margaret had issued to Jack's cell, Elizabeth was there, searching the back wall until his outline appeared, slumped in the corner. His body was still battered from several nights prior, so much so that it was far too difficult to even think about moving. Although he had kept limber as much as he could in his small cell, his intentions only backfired, greatly flaring the pain of his injuries until he could ignore them no longer. Since Margaret's arrival that afternoon, he had grown quite stiff.

Jack tried to make his voice more chipper through his grimaces as he slowly pitched one of his knees.

"Thought you were dying?"

Elizabeth fussed around the neck of the cloak, finding the string to which she had tied the key. "You need to get out of port immediately. If you don't leave now, there will be nothing more I can do."

He sat up groaning, watching her jam the key into the lock. "_Now _ye want me to escape?"

"The situation has become rather dire."

"So has my incapability to move certain things."

Elizabeth glared at him, yanking the door open as Norrington entered the cell with her.

"You had it coming," Elizabeth half-spat, showing no remorse when several of his vertebrae popped. "Parading around in front of Beckett and _not_ anticipating a sound lashing? That's your own problem."

Jack scowled as they helped him to stand. His body shook under the strain of easing itself out of a hunch. "Are you ever going to acknowledge how much of this predicament is actually _your_ problem?"

"You may deserve a hanging for many things, Jack, but not for a murder you did not commit," she said, reaching outside the cell for his things. "I'm not going to be responsible for letting an innocent man die when I could have done something to save him."

"Of your recent shortcomings," Norrington said to her as she handed Jack his hat, "that wouldn't be one for which you're responsible. Not unless you had a hand in framing him."

Elizabeth made a face, shifting her weight to her other hip. "'Recent shortcomings?'"

Norrington's brow leveled. She gaped incredulously.

"I've only done what I believe to be right –"

"I'm sorry," he scoffed, "_who_ proposed to who?"

"Technically wasn't even a proposal," Jack murmured, off which Norrington raised his eyebrows at Elizabeth expectantly.

She flared her nostrils and finished fastening Jack's belt with a sharp, gag-inducing tug.

"I think we can categorize any and all shortcomings, present or otherwise, as strategical in nature," he straggled out, clearing the high octave from his throat. Before he could speak again, Elizabeth grabbed and held fast to his forearm, sternly making him look her in the eye.

"Get to the Heiress, release my father, and get out."

"What about the Pearl?"

Norrington rolled his eyes.

"The Black Pearl isn't safe," Elizabeth said. "Your crew kidnapped my father to distract Beckett while we freed you. They're at the Heiress. Put him on the docks, and we'll delay pursuit as long as possible."

Jack's silence lingered at her instructions. It wasn't just the Pearl he didn't want to leave behind, but she was leaving little time to argue the increasingly demanding particulars of her master plan.

"You know, unless you're content to spend the rest of your foreseeable future discreetly sniffing wine goblets around Pride, Pomp and Circumstance," he said, "you should come with me. Commodore, you're welcome to rejoin the crew as well."

Elizabeth exchanged an affronted look with Norrington. "No. You need to leave."

"When that lout finds out I've gone, do you think he's going to stop trying to kill you _less_?"

"Jack –"

"Commodore, talk some sense into this woman of yours."

"I will lock you back up myself if you don't go now," Elizabeth said loudly, staring him down. Jack's eyes pulled at the softness in hers until he brought out a quiet plea: "Don't make this any more difficult than it already has been. I'm trying to save you, Jack."

"And I was only trying to do the same," he said, leaving her with a withering look of disappointment, slinking awkwardly out of the cell.

Elizabeth stared at the ground for a moment, smoldering from the way his eyes had borne into her so mercilessly. To admit that he was right was to run from all the chaos she had created, to leave Will's death unaccounted for. An appalling weight crushed and entrapped her, closing in beyond measureable recognition. Jack knew all too well the dangers of believing one was outsmarting Lord Beckett when they were only outrunning him, and she had felt him jar the realization within her that it would not be long before she was tripped, unable to get back up.

She looked to James, and she saw his steadfast commitment to his uniform and his pride wane briefly in his heart. But neither dared confess the appeal of such temptation, choosing instead to silently follow Jack out of the prison.

They made it a total of four steps before abruptly stopping next to Jack in the stone passageway. All three of them came face-to-face with Lord Beckett and a large flintlock. Behind him, Murtogg and Mullroy gripped Margaret by the shoulders from either side, and she glanced to Beckett sheepishly.

"He's here."

**. Please Review .**


End file.
